Parisian Nights and more
by FluffDucklings
Summary: Parisian Nights and other short stories. Ratings may vary for each story. In a nut shell, Matthew is paired with many characters. Some family moments, Kindergarten times, and a lot of fluff.
1. Parisian Nights

A/N: I'm alive! –Frankenstein walk- And, I'm sorry to say that most of my other stories will most likely not be updated. School's been rough, yo. Project after bloody project, you know?

So, it's fluff! …er… I hope. I wrote this while in a little place almost like Lunch Detention. (I'm a good kid! Honestly, I swear!) Anyways. I got an idea after thinking about one of my adorable cats. I used the extent of my knowledge of French – which is really just stuff I picked up after reading other fanfics. XD  
>Pretty straight-forward stuff – nothing really needing to be explained except for that I know it wasn't called Canada in the mid-1800s, but for the sake of simplicity, I chose to use Canada.<p>

Umm… Nothing else I think… besides my love for cat's and making chibi!Canada meow multiple times. I hope you like it, and reviews inspire me to update older things. /bribes

* * *

><p>"It's time for bed, Mon chaton."<p>

Francis kept calling for a certain little blonde-headed boy to come out of his hiding place. It was nearing nine o' clock and every good little colony should be in bed.

A small meow came from behind the curtains in the upstairs sitting room.

"Chaton! Meow, meow!"

"I hear my little kitten, but where ever could he be?" Francis called. He heard another timid meow and stifled giggling. The tall blonde man, dressed in a fine blue suit, quietly made his way up the staircase and into the fairly large sitting room.

"Mon chaton~ Where are you?"

"Meow, meow!"

Francis saw the curtains shiver as little Canada meowed. He quietly made his way towards them and scooped up the surprised child behind them.

"Papa!" he exclaimed. The small blond child was a spitting image of Francis (with a hint of Iceland- which would explain his eyes). His curly blonde hair fell in ringlets onto his shoulders and his eyes were a magnificent shade of purple – like when the sun set over a field of lavender. He wore a light-blue nightgown with bloomers – a not so unusual sight in the mid-1800s – and wool socks.

The child was young – appearing only five years old, but was in fact almost as old as the Earth itself, just like Francis.

"You scared me Papa!" little Canada said. He squirmed in Francis' arms until he was twisted, facing him. Canada pecked his father on the nose, giving one more, soft meow before yawning. "Can we watch the lights go out before bed?" he asked between another yawn.

Francis gave a small chuckle. "Of course, Mon Cher."

The elder blonde opened up the glass door leading to the second-story balcony. He sat down in a chair, Canada curled in his lap.

The sun had fallen early, casting deep shadows in-between buildings. Street lamps and open shops cast out their contrasting light, giving the city a golden hue.

"It's really pretty. I like this place," Canada whispered, not wanting to disturb the pleasant hum of people below.

"Oui. Very pretty."

The two sat in comfortable silence and watched the stars peak down at them and the shops dim as owners closed for the night.

Francis looked down to Canada as the last shop snuffed out its candle; he was sleeping with his head pressed onto his Papa's chest.

The well-aged Parisian gently picked up his son and carried him off to bed.

"Bonne nuit, Mon chaton."


	2. Naptime

Fail prompts are fail. I got the prompt 'Show-n'-Tell' while in my Family Development class. It was written on the board as 'Special Showing Time.' What? XD  
>Anyways, it's more chibi!GilbertxMatthew! They're so cute and fluffy! dies  
>I chose Ludwig as a Kindergarten teacher after much consideration. (Was going to do Sweden, but I've read another fic with him as a Kindergarten teacher and I just didn't want to ruin his image! .) Wrote the majority of this in the dark again. . My Development class really likes to watch rediculous movies. (This one was called <em>Shag<em>.)  
>Nothing else to say except that I write exceptionally random Author's Notes and I don't own Hetalia. :3<p>

* * *

><p>Mr. Beilschmidt rang the small bell that sat on the window sill of his Kindergarten classroom. All the children stopped what they were doing – markers in mid-swipe and scissors in mid-cut. Arts-n'-Craft time was over and it was time for naps. The children put away the glue and glitter and rolled out the floor mats from their cubby-holes.<p>

Gilbert, Mr. Beilschmidt's younger brother, pulled his own mat plus one near the window where the afternoon sun filtered in.

Operation Sunbathe was a-go.

Matthew, a little blonde boy, made his way quietly to where his enamored friend brought his sleeping mat.

"If we sleep in the sun, we'll be warm," Gilbert said.

"A-Alright." Matthew let his albino friend set up their sleeping place while he watched Mr. Beilschmidt attempt to pull two boys apart – or rather, one off the other.

"Okay! It's done!"

Gilbert looked at his handiwork with admiration. Now he and Matthew could spend their naptime together. He really did want to just spend some more time with his best friend.

"Yours is on the left." Gilbert pointed to the purple mat with a polar bear plush sitting at the head. On the right, his own red mat sat with no space between the two.

Ludwig flipped the light switch, signaling that naptime had officially started. He glanced at his watch. If all went smoothly, the children would sleep for an hour and then parents would begin to pick them up. (At which point, Feliciano would bounce into the room, hang off Ludwig until most of the children had left and then take Gilbert home to wait for Ludwig.)

The German caught sight of his baby brother and smiled. At home, all Gilbert could talk about was how much he liked Matthew. It was nonstop; "Matthew is so nice!" He makes awesome pancakes!" "He's almost as awesome as me!"

In the corner, Gilbert was laying next to Matthew – both trying to fall asleep after a long, trying day of Kindergarten.

"See? Aren't you warm?"

Matthew kept his eyes closed, but made a noise of confirmation. "Thanks."

"No problem. Being cold isn't awesome."

Gilbert snuggled further into his mat, getting as close as possible to Matthew without leaving it. He hummed in the back of his throat and slipped off to dreamland where he dreamt of holding Matthew's hand on the playground and sharing his juice box together.


	3. Recess

A/N: Here is the one-shot that sparked the idea for 'My Strange Pierrot'. :3  
>Umm... I finished it a few minutes ago and decided to go ahead and post it. Yay! Oh, and the next chapter to 'Playground Sweethearts' is out now! More yay!<br>...I like to picture Ludwig and Berwald just sitting on a bench, talking in snipits about their partners. It sounds so cute.  
>...I had a bad experience with high beams when I was a Kindergartner. I fell off of them and my wrist got all swollen and the teachers didn't even pay attention. . But, I did like spending time, talking with the teachers during recess more than playing with the kids. In elementary school, I would either play on a swing or sit with the teacher and talk. I'm such a loner! T^T<br>Anyways~ I hope you enjoy this installment!  
>I don't own Hetalia<p>

Lai = I made a mistake... She is Taiwan not Thailand... and Zeke = New Zealand

* * *

><p>Mr. Beilschmidt's Kindergarten class had recess everyday from 1pm to 2pm. His and Mr. Oxenstentaris's class shared the playground.<p>

Mr. Oxenstentaris, or Mr. Ox since the children could almost never pronounce his name, was a large man like Ludwig. He came from Sweden, moving to America with his love, Tino after surviving a bit of financial trouble. He was tall, over 6 feet and had a wide stature. He also had the same scary face that hid his sweet personality that Ludwig had.

The two teachers stepped up to each other and nodded. Their children ran across the fairly large, fenced in playground and instantly formed their little groups.

"How's Tino been?" Ludwig said, trying to find something to talk about while he kept a wary eye on Gilbert and his antics.

"H's be'n f'ne. Felici'no?"

"He's still hyper." Ludwig chuckled, blushing slightly. Should it be awkward for two huge, grown men to talk about their dainty partners? No! Not at all!

Across from the two men, Gilbert noticed that his brother was distracted by Mr. Ox. "Hey, Birdie!" The albino made his way to Matthew who sat on one of the many swings. The blonde boy looked up at his friend.

"Y-Yeah?" He swung gently, sliding his feet in the wood chips.

"Do you wanna play on the balance beam?" Gilbert pointed to the three beams that rose a bit higher after so many feet. Two other children were currently walking down them – two girls.

"I-I don't know… I-Isn't that a b-bit high?" Matthew stuttered out, looking down at the ruts his feet had made in the chips.

"Nah. But, we'll have to chase those girls off it." Eww, girls.

"T-That seems a bit m-mean, though."

Gilbert waved the comment off. "No. Those girls have been playing on the beams all week. They can let us play on it for a while." He pulled Matthew off the swing and the two of them made their way across the jungle gym, through the sandbox, and under the monkey bars.

The two girls, Lai and Zeke, ran off when they noticed Gilbert coming near them. Gilbert had a sort of reputation in the small group of Kindergartners. He was a child not to be reckoned with. Hell raised and Hell bent. A regular Clyde (he didn't have a Bonnie yet).

"See? They were done playing on them anyways!" Gilbert climbed onto the lowest bar, walking one foot in front of the other down to the end where it stepped up to the next tallest bar. Matthew cautiously climbed up after him, shaking as he tried to stand on the narrow bar without swaying.

"I-I still do-don't think this is a g-good idea." Matthew stuttered out, but he kept walking up to Gilbert.

Said albino laughed. "But it _is_ fun. Right, Birdie?" Matthew nodded his head without much confidence.

"I-I guess so." That is, until Gilbert started jumping up and down. The blonde next to him began wobbling to the left and wobbling to the right and then to the left again until after swaying for nearly ten seconds, fell off the side of the second highest bar.

He landed on his bottom, dust flying up around him. Gilbert jumped down in an instant. "Are you okay, Matthew!" he exclaimed. Gilbert began fretting over the blonde, helping him up and dusting him off while Matthew tried his hardest not to let the fall scare him. That… and he was a bit embarrassed to have Gilbert fuss over him like that.

"I-I'm okay, Gil. I'm fi-"

"Hey!" Matthew and Gilbert saw Alfred running up to them. "What'd you do to Mattie?" The loud (and completely not obnoxious, no, never) boy ran up to Gilbert, pushing him away from his little brother.

"I didn't do anything!" Gilbert pushed Alfred back.

"Liar! I saw you push Mattie off the beams!" Alfred pushed Gilbert back again. He moved in front of Matthew, bent on protecting him. He looked over his shoulder to his twin. "Are you okay, Mattie?"

"I'm fine, Alfred. And Gilbert didn't push me. I fell off the beams on accident." Alfred turned back to Gilbert after Matthew said he was fine, ignoring the rest.

"Just stay away from Matthew. I don't like you!"

Gilbert huffed and glared at Alfred. "And I don't like you either, but I'm Birdie's friend so you can't tell me what to do." He shoved Alfred one last time.

By this time, Ludwig and Berwald had seen Matthew fall off the beams and then the two spitfires fight. They were heading over to see what exactly was happening.

"Gilbert. What are you doing?" Ludwig ordered.

"This idiot says I pushed Birdie off the beams and says he doesn't want me to be friends with him." Gilbert crossed his arms over his chest.

Mr. Beilschmidt looked to Alfred. "You can't accuse people of something they didn't do without proof, Alfred. And you definitely can't tell them who they can and can't be with." Alfred huffed.

"I'm just protecting my Mattie."

Ludwig looked at Matthew who was silently looked up at him. "Are you alright?" The boy nodded.

"B-But, u-um… C-Could you tell them to s-stop fighting?"

Ludwig sighed and nodded. "Gilbert, Alfred. You two apologize now. Or you can both clean the whole room by yourselves."

In fear of having to clean the large, messy room, the two looked (see: glared) at each other and gave a small, quick apology.

"There, now you both can go to opposite ends of the playground and leave each other alone for the rest of the day."

The two boys gave one last glare before stomping off to either side of the playground; Alfred back to Arthur and Gilbert back to the beams.

Matthew thanked Mr. Beilschmidt and Mr. Ox (even though he was more of an observer than anything) and asked if he could sit and talk with them. The two men looked to each other and nodded.

I-I hope you don't m-mind me asking, but… How are Mr. Feliciano and Mr. Tino?"


	4. Civil War

A/N: I began writing this during Christmas and just never touched it after that. I got the idea in my American History class during our Civil War lesson. And.. you know.. I love the Civil War. When we visit the cemetary I love going to the back where the old graves are. There are a bunch of Confederate soldiers buried there. A lot of them have Confederate flags, but no one's visited them so it's kind of sad...  
>Anyways~ I always seem to rant in these Author's Notes... Sorry 'bout that...<br>Hmm... If I was alive during the Civil War Era, I don't know what side I'd be on. I know that right now, I would be on the Union's side with Lincoln. God.. I love that man. /dream sigh  
>Erm, okay.. I don't own Hetalia<p>

And.. I may continue this into more than a one-shot since the end is very abrupt...

* * *

><p>"General Robert E. Lee has ordered all eligible men to report to the Town Square at high noon on this Fifth of June to be assigned positions and rank," he read. "Should any eligible man not attend, it is advised he head for the North. Signed, Commander Evanston." Alfred swallowed as he finished.<p>

The yellow-paged proclamation was not the first thing he wanted to see that morning. In fact, the young American never wanted to see the poster (he had to fight the urge to rip it from the wall and crumple it).

"That's us, right?" Alfred turned to the soft voice beside him. His little brother stared up at the poster, but Alfred couldn't watch.

Matthew was the last person he wanted to see dragged to war and even then Al would kick and fight before he let that happen.

"Yea."

Matthew smiled. To be honest, he was not happy as the smile let on. It was not the fact that he would soon have to fight (that he was excited about), Matthew would rather fight on the North's side and not the South's side.

"Are you even listening? Dad's gonna blow up if we don't get his coat to Miss Katya." Alfred said, knocking Matthew out of his trance.

The two young men made their way further into their southern town.

The twins finished their day's chores and by supper, their Father, Arthur, had sat them down to talk.

"You both are well over age and as much as I hate this bloody town, you have to join the war. Alfred and Matthew nodded. "You two know that I support the Union's reasoning. And I know you do too. Just remember," Arthur said in a quieter tone, leaning in. "Get to the North as quick as possible."

* * *

><p>The two boys made their way up to the town square. A semi-large crowd was gathering; women and children saying their goodbyes to their husbands and fathers.<p>

"All these men look intimidating." Matthew commented.

Alfred chuckled. "A puppy dog looks intimidating to you, Mattie." Matthew gave a playful glare. "Now don't forget what Arthur said."

"Yeah. We just have to stick together and –"

"Yeah. Way to almost blow the plan, idiot." Alfred said as he slapped a hand over Matthew's mouth. The smaller blonde murmured an apology.

"Line up, men!" A large voice shouted then. His husky voice rose over the buzz of the others. "It's time to move out!"

Matthew looked around at the other men. He saw a few women try and hold their tears back while others stared bravely out at their husbands. The people standing around Alfred and him were taller and huskier.

Shaking the uncomfortable gut feeling away, Matthew followed along-side Alfred with the other men to the army camp where they would soon be assigned rank.


	5. ShowNTell

A/N: This is for all the people who never got to do Show-N-Tell at school.

I don't own Hetalia

Lai = Taiwan  
>Zeke = New Zealand<br>Eric = Australia  
>Katrina = Mexico<br>Ismael = Cuba

* * *

><p>Mr. Beilschmidt rubbed at the bridge of his nose. The children today were especially hyper. Today was Thursday and Thursday was Show-n'-Tell day. He looked around the room. Arthur was shoving a glue stick up Francis's nose while the little French devil tried to grope him. Alfred was drawing a picture of a hamburger-shaped U.F.O. with a little grey alien while laughing in his loud and obnoxious way all while being completely ignorant to the attempts Katrina was making to play with him. Eric and Zeke were playing a game of "Mommy and Daddy" with Lai as the baby. And lastly, Gilbert and Ismael were entertaining Matthew while each vied for his attention.<p>

Yeah. Thursdays were a bit hectic.

Ludwig clapped his hands rhythmically. The children followed after. Now that he had their attention…

"Everyone needs to get ready for Show-n'-Tell. Get your things ready and sit on the rug."

Arthur and Francis settled their differences for the time being and Alfred apologized to Katrina for ignoring her. Eric and Zeke had a quick divorce and abandoned their baby. Gilbert and Ismael dragged Matthew to the rug.

The children all sat on the rug, as told, and waited with trinkets and toys in hand. Their patience was wearing thin so Ludwig got on with his usual Thursday afternoon instructions. "Don't talk while someone is presenting and be on your best behaviour. Who wants to be first?"

Alfred's hand shot up. "Alright, now everyone be nice for Alfred."

Arthur huffed and muttered something akin to, "Probably another bloody hamburger," to which Ludwig threw a warning glance.

Alfred held up the picture he had been drawing only moments ago. "Today I hold in my hands a natural wonder!" he began. "Just the other day, a mystical occurrence was held in my back yard!" The spunky child pointed to the small grey man sitting in the hamburger-craft. "An alien came down from the sky! He said his name was Tony and he hates snobby Brits." Alfred glared at Arthur at the last point in telling tale. Ludwig threw a warning glance at Alfred and the boy continued (but not without sticking his tongue out at Arthur).

"Tony came from a far away planet. These other aliens called The Pict killed his planet so Tony had to find a new home. He says that humans are the most interesting things he's seen since he started his journey though the stars!" Alfred continued on for another few minutes until Ludwig felt the need to end the other children's misery and stop Alfred's seemingly never ending story.

"Who wants to-"

Before he could finish his question, Ismael and Gilbert were up on their feet, pulling a flustered Matthew to the front of the class.

"This," the two boys pointed to Matthew, who was still flustered and now sported a deep blush, "is our friend, Matthew."

"He's from Canada," Gilbert began while Ismael nodded. "His twin brother, Alfred, is older by three and a half seconds and they have an awesome mom."

"Their dad left, though," started Ismael. "He left after they were born because he was a mean person. But that makes their mom so much cooler, because she's so tough."

"Matthew is super shy, but super cool. He has a pet polar bear named Kumajirou!" Matthew wanted to correct Gilbert and say that it was only a stuffed teddy bear, but as soon as that was said, all the children were asking questions and whispering excitedly to one another.

Ludwig clapped and the children hushed so that Ismael could finish their presentation.

"Matthew is also the coolest person on Earth and only other cool people can see him." Matthew blushed when Ismael mentioned his uncanny ability to become invisible to any one eye.

The two boys bowed while Matthew stood there, confused. Had he just been their Show-n-Tell object?

Arthur got up next, followed by a giggling Francis. The two looked (see: stared murderously) at each other and began their presentation. Ludwig looked at his watch. 12:50! Where the hell did the time go? In ten minutes, he would need to take the children out for recess so the janitors could do a bit of cleaning.

"Bonjour, Mon amis. Today, I come to you with the greatest of news! On this lovely Thursday afternoon, I, Francis N. Bonnefoy, have decided to court this… rather… interesting specimen." Arthur screeched.

"I'm not a specimen, you frog! I'm a perfectly perfect English gentleman." His large (…huge really) eyebrows knitted together as if he was trying to convince himself of such.

"Yes, well, I have decided to court Arthur since you all were too slow in that department." Francis winked and stuck out his tongue.

"Sit down, you bloody git." Arthur huffed as he dragged Francis back to their seats by the ear.

"Alright, that's all the time we have for today." The rest of the children groaned. "Recess is in a few minutes, but I want you all the pick up your messes before we go outside."


	6. Bullies can lead to Marriage

A/N: ...Enjoy! :'D  
>Miss Lillian - Leich...(google) Liechtenstein<br>Mr. Vargas (Roma) - Ancient/Grandpa Rome  
>Mattie's mommie is a woman... not many in Hetalia now... Same with Eric's mommie... - both OCs<p>

* * *

><p>To be one hundred percent, dead straight honest, Ludwig felt like he could kill some shrimps.<p>

First, when the children were being dropped off, Alfred had poked fun about Arthur's eyebrows until said Briton decided to speak up and call him fat. Alfred sat in a corner of the classroom, crying for the ten minutes afterward.

Then Feliciano came flittering down the hall in all his oblivious, Italian glory. "You forgot your lunch, Bear!" he had said, giving a quick peck to his cheek. The children made kissy faces.

After that, they were quiet, but suspiciously so. Ludwig took roll and noticed that Eric Kirkland – Arthur's cousin – and Matthew Williams were missing.

"Alfred, where's your brother?" Ludwig scanned the class again, in case he just over-looked the shy blonde.

"I dunno," he said and went back to playing with Katrina.

Next door, Berwald was setting his children up with a snack. Ludwig asked for him to keep an eye and ear out for his children while he went to go look for the two missing ones.

About then, he began to worry. Eric could be somewhat of a bully to Matthew – but then again, so was almost everyone else.

Ludwig was on his way to the front office when he heard something hit the hall wall, but when he turned around there was nothing out of place or anyone there. Then another knock came. He saw a door shutter.

The small plaque next to it read STORAGE ROOM. Maybe a stack of boxes fell over? Then a whimper came from behind the wooden door. Ludwig swung it open to find Eric pinning Matthew on the floor. The smaller blonde trying to squirm his way out.

"M-Mr. Beilschmidt!"

Eric bolted up off of Matthew, eyes like dinner plates. "Mr. Beilschmidt! W-What-what're you doing here?"

"I should be asking you that question, Eric. What were you doing to Matthew?" He helped Matthew off the floor, taking them out of the closet and standing them against the wall. The German squatted down to their height.

Matthew was shaking, afraid that he would be reprimanded for being out of the classroom and causing trouble while Eric was glancing fearfully from Matthew to Ludwig.

"I-I…" The Aussie sent a glare at the German and glanced away. "I wanted to tell Matthew I like him." His nose and cheeks became a deep red as he began fidgeting.

Ludwig nearly fell out of his stance. Great, now he would have to deal with telling Eric's parents that he was causing trouble and that he can't lock himself in closets with other children. And he would have to deal with Matthew's parents yelling at him again.

"Either way, you can't be pinning people down like that. Matthew is terrified right now." He motioned to the shaking boy for emphasis. Eric blushed again and mumbled something. "What? You need to talk louder."

"I'm sorry," Eric spat. He then tried to run off but Ludwig grabbed his arm before that could happen.

"We aren't done here. I still have to take you two to the office." Eric scuffed at the floor while Matthew paled. He hated going to the office. Of course it was never for him getting into trouble – he only ever ended up in the office to explain what which ever kid that had bullied him did.

Miss Lillian was sitting in her spot behind the front desk, answering calls, opening the second door for school guests, everything the usual school receptionist did. She was a very nice and pretty lady. Matthew liked her a lot. She was always very nice to him whenever he had to explain a case to the principal, Mr. Vargas.

"Good afternoon, Mr. Beilschmidt, Matthew, Eric." She smiled up from her seat to the large man and then down at the two children. Her short bob cut was shining in the harsh light.

Ludwig nodded to her. "Is Roma in his office?" She nodded back.

"He's having lunch right now. Do you need to talk to him?" She already knew the answer, but it was a habit she had to ask whatever someone needed.

"Yes. Is he okay for a quick talk?" She nodded again and waved shyly as they passed by the desk into the small maze of halls that led to each office of the front office staff.

The walls and ceiling were painted a not-so pretty green that reminded the group of three of seasickness. Pictures of Disney characters – mostly Mickey – hung on the walls creating a kid friendly environment. This didn't help Eric or Matthew's nerves.

Mr. Vargas's door was open, so Ludwig knocked on the wall beside it. The old, Italian man looked up from his lunch. "Ludwig! What brings you here? Don't you have a class right now?"

"Hello, Mr. Vargas. And yes, I do have a class, but I'm having Mr. Oxenstierna keep an eye on them while we get this situation sorted out." He ushered the two children into the office and then closed the door. "I found Eric Kirkland pinning Matthew here onto the floor in the Storage Closet near the Kindergarten Hall."

Mr. Vargas packed up his lunch and pushed it aside, putting on his professional face. "Is that so?" He looked down at Eric, scrutinizing him. "Eric, son, could you tell us your story?"

Eric pursed his lips and huffed. "I like Matthew, okay? Gosh." He crossed his arms and turned away from the others. "I wanted to tell him, but he kept asking why we were in the closet so I got mad."

The Italian leaned back in his seat. "Matthew. Tell me your side now." Matthew nodded shyly.

"E-Eric said he wanted to tell me something and he took me to the closet. He wouldn't tell me why so I got scared, and then he pushed me on the ground… I know he didn't mean it, though." Matthew looked at Eric through his bangs. "He really was trying to tell me he liked me. I think he was just confused."

Ludwig sighed. Every single time he had sat in on Matthew telling his side of a story, he always made it seem like it was his own fault and to make sure the attacker got off easier. He needed to make it a point to get his parents to teach him to stand up for himself. Speaking of which...

"Even if he was confused, this is considered an attack on you, Matthew. We will have to call both your parents and have them come down today." Matthew paled again and Eric scoffed.

Miss Lillian was the one to make the calls. She kept a sweet smile on even when Eric and Matthew's mothers – both housewives – began screaming into the mouth piece. Eric and Matthew had been sat into chairs to wait for their mothers to come and talk to the principal and Ludwig had gone back to his class.

Matthew was fidgeting nervously, alternating with playing with his hair to twisting his hands to counting the threads in the carpet. Eric was calmer. He just wanted to get on with everything (maybe even find a better situation to tell Matthew).

When Miss Lillian got off the phone with the shrill voiced woman that was Matthew's (and Alfred's) mother, she looked over at the two boys. "They said they would be here as soon as possible," she said then went back to sorting out attendance sheets.

Miss Lillian hummed and whistled a quiet, cheerful toon under her breath while she placed the attendance sheets into alphabetical order and marked on her computer who was absent for the day. The phone rang once and she greeted whoever was on the other line with a soft and happy voice.

The clock behind her chirped twice. Both boys looked to the clock and it had both hands at the third bird from the top. Both of their mothers stalked in a few seconds after. The two boys straightened up, suddenly very afraid for their lives. Who knew what their mother would do to them?

"Hi," Matthew's mother began. "I was called to come down to talk about an incident that happened with my son, Matthew Williams?"

Miss Lillian smiled and nodded. "Yes. And you must be Mrs. Kirkland, ma'am," she said to the woman beside her. The woman nodded. "Your boys are sitting right over there, waiting for you. But, first…" Miss Lillian pressed a small button under her desk to unlock the second door. The two women went through and turned left into the office and back to her desk. "Mr. Vargas wanted to talk to you both before bringing the boys in to speak all together. His room is down the hall and the last door on the left." The two women thanked her and before they left down the hall, glanced disappointedly at their sons. Matthew and Eric both looked down to their feet.

From the time their mothers got to the school to the end of their privet talk with Mr. Vargas, the boys felt like they had waited a lifetime. The clock behind Miss Lillian seemed to be spinning backwards. When the soft-spoken receptionist told them Mr. Vargas wanted them back in his office, they were stumbling over their feet with nervousness. The door creaked open, seeming to be deafeningly loud when it was just a small squeak.

Matthew looked up at his mother, nervously wringing his small hands. Eric glanced to his mother with a small worried frown. Their mothers said nothing.

Mr. Vargas cleared his throat. "I talked with your mothers, boys, and they decided that Eric would be better punished at home. Matthew, your mother is beginning to worry about your safety here."

Matthew paled for the third time that day. "I-I'm n-nothing to worry about, Mama," he said quietly.

Mr. Vargas continued like he hadn't heard the comment. "She says that if you are bullied even one more time, she will have you taken out of school to be home-schooled."

Matthew looked at his mother. "I-I'm not in any trouble, Mama. Y-You don't have to take me out of school… What about Alfred?"

"He would be home-schooled too, honey. I am just tired of having to come to the school and hear that another kid has hurt you." She glanced at Mrs. Kirkland. "Even if it was just an accident." Matthew nodded sullenly.

Mrs. Kirkland looked sternly at her son. "Firstly, I want you to know I am very disappointed that you would get angry and express it by hurting someone. That is not how we've discussed things. You do not act on impulse anger." Eric nodded, not meeting his mother's gaze. "Secondly, I want you to apologize to Matthew for this. Heart-felt."

Eric looked at Matthew. Both boys blushed. "I-I'm… sorry, Matthew, for pushing you down and pinning you. I-I didn't mean it…" Matthew gave Eric a small smiled and nodded.

"I kn-know you didn't mean it. I forgive you." Eric smiled widely. He turned back to his mother.

"You're still in trouble, mister. I know this isn't the first time you've pushed someone down." The smile faltered. "You will be cleaning the house when we get home including your messy room." Eric nodded, smile completely gone.

Matthew tugged shyly at Mrs. Kirkland's sleeve. "P-Please don't punish Eric too much. H-He didn't mean any of the things he's done."

Mrs. Kirkland smiled warmly at the small blonde and giggled softly. "I'll make sure his punishment isn't too rough, okay?" Matthew nodded happily.

Mr. Vargas stood up. "So I think this situation is resolved. "Thank you again for coming on such short notice, ladies. I appreciate it very much." He shook each woman's hand before opening his door. The glanced at the clock. School would be out in less than five minutes. "You are more than welcome to sign the boys out now, if you wish. We have just under five minutes left. I see no reason to send to them to class now."

"Thank you, Mr. Vargas for calling. It was no problem." Mrs. Williams shook his hand and smiled. She picked Matthew up and placed him on her hip. The small boy held onto her neck, hugging her.

The group followed Mr. Vargas down the hall and back to the front of the main office. Miss Lillian was reading a list of items to a speaker for the intercom system. When she was done, the pre-scheduled bell rang and students and teachers began bustling around, trying to leave in an orderly (yet rather chaotic) fashion.

The mothers held their boys' hands as they walked together to their respective cars, talking.

"Eric really is very enamored about your little Matthew. At home he's all he talks about. We should set up play-dates for them." Mrs. Kirkland said.

"That would be nice. Matthew really needs to interact with more than just his brother. He's so shy."

Behind them, the boys were having their own conversation.

"I-I really do like you, Matthew." Eric stuttered. They both were blushing again. "My big sister said that when you like someone, you're supposed to tell them and then go on a date together. Then if the person you like likes you back, you get married… Do you like me, Matthew?"

Matthew smiled shyly. "I-I guess I do." Eric's smiled grew.

"So does that mean we'll get married?" Matthew nodded.

"I-I think so."


	7. Hurt

A/N: Anyone else super excited for Finland and Sweden's Hata Futte Parade version song? I can't find it right now even though it's already come out... /sigh...  
>I hope you enjoy!<p>

* * *

><p>The children were all playing on the playground. Ludwig and Berwald were sitting at the small bench under a tree, keeping an eye on them while they made idle chat.<p>

"Feliciano's been fine. It's still a bit awkward talking to Mr. Vargas though…" Ludwig looked out at the children on the jungle gym. "Feli really wants a kid."

"Tino w'nts one too."

"I thought you two got a dog instead?"

"We d'd. T'no named him Hanat'mago." Berwald left out the part when Tino really wanted to name the poor dog Bloody Hanatamago.

Ludwig sighed. "Feli is afraid of dogs. Blackie, Aster and Blitz live with my dad right now and he has a habit of picking up stray cats all the time."

Out of the corner of his eye, Ludwig saw a flash of white. He turned his head to see what Gilbert was doing, but didn't spot the little troublemaker. Ludwig scanned the expanse of the playground and found Gilbert by the small grove of trees, playing a game with a few other kids. It at least _looked_ like he wasn't making any trouble.

"Ah. I th'nk that's one of y'ur kids, Ludw'g." Berwald said, pointing to a small blonde child. The kid was sitting on the ground, crying.

The large German teacher stood up after rubbing his face with mirth. He trekked past the monkey bars and through the sandbox and barely missed walking into another kid running past him. Next to the large, wooden swing set, more like hiding behind it was Matthew Williams, crying.

Ludwig squatted down in the wood chips. "Matthew, why're you crying?" He patted the blonde's back.

The boy wiped his eyes and sniffed. "A-Alfred sat on me on the swing and then I-I-Ivan sat on me and then Ismael thought I was A-Alfred and hit me." The boy started crying again. "I-I don't know what Alfred did to make Ismael mad."

Ludwig sighed. Ismael had a bad reputation for mixing the Williams-Jones twins up and beating up Matthew each time Alfred did something to annoy him. As for Matthew being sat on… That happened almost daily. It was like the child was invisible… except when mistaken for Alfred.

The German rubbed Matthew's back. "You need to stop crying, Matthew." He coaxed the boy to stand up and the two walked back to the bench that Berwald was still sitting at. The large Swede smiled at Matthew.

"H'w are you, l'ttle one?"

Matthew paled. "I-I-I'm fine. T-Thank you, Mr. Oxenstierna. He sat down in-between the two men.

"Are you alright now, Matthew? Do I need to talk to Ismael or your brother or Ivan?" Matthew shook his head.

"N-No. I'm fine… I'm sorry for causing trouble…"

"It's fine, Matthew. It's my job to look after my students." Ludwig patted the boys head. If only his personality could rub off on Gilbert.

The small blonde smiled at the two teachers. "T-Thank you." He looked around. "W-What are you two always talking about? I-If that's okay to ask…"

"It's alright. Mr. Ox and I were just talking about home-life. Nothing you'd find interesting. Why aren't you playing with Gilbert? I thought you were best friends?" He looked at Gilbert still playing by the trees.

Matthew blushed. "G-Gilbert told me that we were 'seeing too much of each other' and told me that I couldn't play with him this week." He smiled lightly.

Ludwig scoffed. "You know Gilbert shouldn't be ordering you around. I've sat in on enough of your talks with Mr. Vargas to know that you let the other kids do what they want and walk all over you." Matthew gave a knowing smile and glanced at his feet. "But, Gilbert is your friend and he shouldn't be ordering you around." When would Gilbert get past his over-sized ego and see that he really cared for the small blonde?

"I know… Mama says that too. She says that someday someone's going to make me believe that the moon is made of cheese. I don't mean to be like that… I just don't want to be mean to anyone." Matthew looked at each man. "What do you think, Mr. Ox?"

"I w's th'nking of T'no." Matthew and Ludwig blushed.

"T-T-That wasn't what I meant, Mr. Ox." The boy laughed nervously. "I-I meant do you think someone will ever make be believe the moon is made of cheese?"

"W'll, you do b'lieve wh't ever s'me one tells you…"


	8. Comfort

A/N: This is for tuesycakes! I tried super hard to get Ludwig to try and be all comforting, but he wouldn't cooperate... Damn Germans.. No.. I shouldn't say that... I'm part German... Damn stiff Kindergartner teachers! XD  
>But, I did have fun writing this. And I found out I really like Hungary. She's so cute!<br>Mrs. Héderváry - Hungary  
>Ismael - Cuba<p>

* * *

><p>Comforting his students was not one of Ludwig's strong points. If a child turned to him, crying, he would pat their back stiffly and ask why. Feliciano was usually the one to ever distribute care in that department.<p>

So it was when Matthew Williams came to him with tears in his eyes and a large, swelling bruise on his cheek that Ludwig wanted to pull his hair out.

"M-Mr. Beil-Beilschmidt?" Matthew stuttered out, rubbing his cheek tenderly. The bruise was just starting to swell and was tinted a pink and purple color.

"Yes, Matthew?" The majority of the class was still focused on their crafts and talking to each other. Only Gilbert and Ismael were glancing over with worried expressions.

"C-C-Could I get an icepack from the nurse?" A few tears fell down his cheek.

Ludwig sighed. "Yes. I'll take you down there." He crossed the hall, to Berwald's classroom and asked if he could keep an ear out for them. He thanked the Swede, both not having to actually say anything about why Ludwig asked him to do that.

He came back a few seconds later, taking Matthew by the hand and started on their way to the nurse's office. "M-Mr. Beilschmidt? M-My mama said that if I got hurt again… th-that she would take me out of school…"

Ludwig faltered in his gait. He had heard nothing of that sort from Mr. Vargas. "I-Is that so?"

Matthew nodded. "I don't want to be home-schooled, Mr. Beilschmidt…" A few more tears fell down his cheeks. "I-I really like going to school with everyone…"

Ludwig stopped walking and squatted down to Matthew's height. "Your mother said… she would take you out of public school if you were hurt again," he repeated. "Matthew, sometimes it is for the best that you are taken out of school."

"B-But Mama said she would take Alfred out too. I-I don't want to be the reason Alfred has to leave all his friends." Ludwig placed his hands on both of Matthew's shoulders.

"Don't worry, Matthew. Your mother would never do anything that didn't help you and your brother. Now, we need to get some ice on your cheek before it swells too much." Ludwig stood back up and took Matthew's hand, leading him the rest of the way to the nurse.

Mrs. Héderváry was a very… outgoing person. She had beautiful brown hair that flowed down to the backs of her knees and she could be a bit assertive. She was the only nurse that hadn't left in less than a month's time, working for the Hetalia Elementary school.

When Ludwig came into her small office, she greeted him happily. "Hello, Mr. Beilschmidt! How are you today?"

"I'm fine, Liz, but could you get Matthew an icepack for his cheek?" He ushered Matthew over to a small chair and he stood over by Elizaveta's desk.

"Oh, what's happened this time, Mattie?" She took an icepack out of the small freezer she kept in her room and wrapped a small towel around it. The woman placed it over Matthew's cheek after examining it for a moment. She placed his hand over it and then held it there for a few more seconds before letting go.

"I-Ismael hit me again." He looked up at the woman with the one eye that wasn't covered by the comically large icepack on his face.

Mrs. Héderváry swooped down to his level. The flower in her hair swished delightfully. "Is that so? Now why did he do that? Did he mix you up with your big brother again?" Matthew nodded while blushing. Mrs. Héderváry was really pretty… and she smelled like flowers.

"M-Mama said that she's going to take me out of school now…" Ludwig went to sit on the bed next to him.

"I told you, Matthew, your mother knows what's best for you. She's only worried for your safety."

"B-But, I'm not in any trouble. Alfred promised to protect me." Ludwig sighed.

"Listen. I will send a note home to your mother today. I'll explain that maybe taking you out to be home-schooled isn't the best idea. But you have to promise to start standing up for yourself, Matthew." Matthew nodded.

"I-I promise."

"And that means no more stuttering, no more letting people order you around, and no more telling Alfred the answer to a question so he can answer for you. Promise?"

"I pinky swear." Matthew held out his left pinky to Ludwig. The hooked his larger pinky around Matthew's and they shook.

"Good. Now we need to get back to class. Do you think you can start practicing?" Matthew nodded.

"T-Th-Oops… Thank you, Mr. Beilschmidt. And thank you Mrs. Héderváry for the icepack."


	9. Holey Money

A/N: This is stupid. I know.  
>And I don't want to upset anyone on this idea. I actually really like the new 100 dollar bill that the Canadians are going to have. It's a really cool idea.<br>Anything said is not my opinion. I just wrote what I thought America would say about his brother's money.

* * *

><p>Alfred F. Jones, the personification of the United States of America, almost burst out laughing when the commercial ended. Keyword being almost.<p>

"M-Mattie," Alfred covered his mouth for a moment. "Plastic money? Really?" The man couldn't keep it in any longer, he began laughing. That is, until 'Mattie' hit his head, causing him to fall.

"It's not funny, Al. I suggest you do the same thing. I know a lot of your people make counterfeits too. The new plastic will make it a hundred times harder for someone to make a counterfeit."

"Yeah, but did you have to put a maple leaf on it?" Alfred began laughing again.

Matthew Williams, the proud personification of Canada, hit his brother again. "Yes. It is my national symbol. Look at your money; no one even knows what those symbols on the back mean. Is that the Eye of Ra? No one knows!"

Alfred stopped laughing. "Hey… You're right… My government is so secretive about these things. A lot of people think they are linked to conspiracy theories or occults."

"Didn't you have any say in what your bills looked like?" Matthew asked.

"Of course! But everyone voted no on my hamburger idea. I just wanted a little picture of one, though!"

Matthew sighed. And his brother thought his new bill was stupid?


	10. Maple Ice Cream

A/N: Okay, I give in. My second most favourite pairing (that may even outweigh PruCan) is CubaCan. I don't know why, but my favourite parts in the anime and manga are when Cuba and Canada interact.  
>And recently, I discovered how much I love the Nyotaila characters too. fem!Canada is adorable! (And so is Kumarie) So without further ado, I present to you (heh, that rhymed) one of my first times writing a straight paring with Cuba and Canako!<br>Ismael - Cuba  
>Matilda - Canako - Canada (One of my guily pleasures is to picture fem!Canada speaking with a slight southern-belle accent...)<p>

Oh... I also may have written this... while watching The Glee Project... u.u But while uploading, I am listening to Su-San's and Finland's HataFutte Parade songs!

* * *

><p>Matilda Williams, daughter of one Arthur B. Kirkland, was sitting quietly at the dinner table while said father tried in vain to talk her out of going out that night.<p>

"He's a ruffian! A no good rotten _boy_ who only wants one thing!" Arthur rubbed the bridge of his nose. Why couldn't his daughter want to date a nice, classy boy like Alfred Jones? He was nice and respectful, unlike a certain someone.

Matilda dropped her head, her golden pig-tails spilled onto the table. "Ismael isn't a ruffian, Dad. He's real sweet to me."

Arthur slammed a hand on the table making Matilda flinch. "I don't want to hear your case. I made my decision and I won't allow you to go out with that boy. Now go up to your room."

Matilda picked up her head, tears nearly spilling over and ran up the small staircase to her bedroom. She slammed the door for good measure.

The Briton still at the table sighed. He hadn't meant to hurt his baby girl. And he definitely hadn't meant to make her cry. When would he ever get this whole parenting thing right? Arthur stood up and made his way to apologize for raising his voice. At Matilda's door, he heard her soft sniffling.

He knocked once, twice. "M-Matilda? Honey? C-Could I come in?" Arthur heard some shuffling and the door clicked open. Matilda stood in the door way, eyes red and puffy. She was rubbing them hurriedly, trying to make it seem like she hadn't been crying at all.

"Y-Yes, Dad?" She let Arthur into her room, sitting back down on her bed while Arthur sat in her desk chair.

"Honey, I wanted to apologize for raising my voice. I hope you know I didn't mean it." Arthur touched her small hand. "I just want to do what's best for you and I just don't think that boy is good for you."

The tears started swelling again and Matilda quickly whipped them away. "B-But Dad… Ismael really is a sweet boy. If you just give him a chance, I promise you'll like him!" Matilda shifted her seat so that she was on her knees, nearly falling off the edge of her bed.

Arthur sighed. "If I meet him?" Matilda nodded, the one gravity-defiant curl bouncing sporadically. Arthur opened his mouth to say a begrudging 'yes' but the doorbell rang and drowned out his voice. "W-Who's that?"

Matilda looked at her father shyly. "U-Um, I might h-have already made a date with Ismael… B-But this is your chance to meet him!"

"Fine. We will eat dinner and I'll decide if he's good enough for you." Arthur was caught off-guard by his daughter's hug as she nearly knocked him out of his chair. She thanked him profusely and bolted out the door and down the stairs before he could get another word in.

The blonde man heard the door open and his daughter's voice as she greeted her date. "Three feet!" He shouted down the stairs as he came down. He saw the boy in question jump back from Matilda.

"D-Dad!" Matilda was blushing – hopefully from embarrassment for his behavior, Arthur thought smugly.

The boy next to his daughter was dark and tall and a bit on the chubby side. He wore a Hawaiian-print flower shirt and sandals. His hair was fixed into dread-locks and tied back into a pony-tail. The guy just reeked of 'bad boy'."

Arthur stood in front of the two teenagers. Matilda was hanging onto the boy's arm as she waited his baited breath for her father to do or say something. "Hello. I'm Arthur. You must be Ismael. Matilda talks about you all the time." He swallowed the lump in his throat. "Would you please come in for dinner with us?"

"Hello, Arthur. It's nice to meet you." Matilda tugged on his arm and the three made their way into the dining room. The oven was ticking away with the food Matilda had prepared just before Arthur had called her into the dining room for a talk.

"I'll uh, just get us something to drink. Would you like anything specific?" Arthur asked.

"Water's fine, Mr. Kirkland. Thanks." Ismael sat back in his seat and began talking to Matilda as Arthur left to the kitchen.

"Is he always this uptight? I hate acting all fancy." Ismael sighed.

"S-Sorry. We just had a fight. He doesn't think you're good enough for me." Matilda smiled weakly at her boyfriend. "I'm sorry I dumped this 'meet-the-father' dinner on you, but it was the only thing I could think of to make him at least give you a chance."

Ismael chuckled. "Anything for you, babe." He kissed Matilda. For about three seconds until they both jumped back when Arthur shouted 'Three feet!' from the kitchen. Matilda gave a quiet apology.

Arthur returned with a glass of water and two teas. He set the small syrup pot near Matilda who poured a large amount of maple syrup into her tea cup. Both men shuddered at the diabetes.

"D-Dad." Matilda sipped at her tea. "D-Didn't you want to get to know Ismael?"

"Er, yes. Yes I did." Arthur cleared his throat. "Ismael, you're a Junior, no?"

"Yes. I have a few classes with Matilda." The teen shuffled his feet under the table.

"Ah. Do you have a job or sport you're in?" When was that oven going to buzz?

"I work at the ice cream shop downtown and I'm on the Ice Hockey team with Matilda. I make decent grades, I have no siblings, I've had no other girlfriends before Matilda… am I forgetting anything?"

"You're not in any gangs, occults; have any tattoos or piercings?" Arthur cut the nice chat and got down to business with Ismael.

"Not since I last checked. Anything else?"

Arthur thought a moment. "I do know you know you aren't getting anything out of my daughter that she does not one hundred percent agree in doing." Ismael nodded. "Then good."

The oven timer went off and Matilda wasted no time checking on the lasagna. Really she had no need to worry if it was okay or not, she _was_ the cook of the family – having taken lessons from her Uncle Francis. And the lasagna was perfect. She pulled three plates from the cupboard and placed three squares of lasagna on them. Looking through the fridge, she quickly cut up a cucumber and made a make-shift salad for a side.

Ismael and Arthur had been talking about something while she was gone, but they hushed when she returned with a full tray of food. "I hope this is alright."

"Everything you make is wonderful, dear." Arthur took the tray from her and set it on the table. He placed the plates in front of Matilda, then Ismael and finally himself.

"T-Thanks, dad."

The three ate in silence for the first few bites. The clinks and clanks of the silverware on the plates were getting louder and louder and Matilda felt like she was going to explode if someone didn't say something soon. Her personal health was saved though, when Arthur cleared his throat again.

"Matilda, Ismael." Matilda looked at her father expectedly. "Matilda, I want to apologize to you. You were right when you said I just needed to give Ismael a chance. I was glad I met you tonight, Ismael."

"Same here, Mr. Kirkland." Matilda let out a grateful sigh.

"Thank you, Dad."

"Yes, but that doesn't mean you can go out with him whenever you please. You will still need to check with me and get approval." Arthur turned to Ismael. "If I find out or even expect you ever make Matilda do something she is not completely comfortable with I will make damn bloody well sure you don't see the sun of day again. Is that clear?" Ismael nodded.

"Oh, thank you, Dad!" Matilda got out of her seat and hugged him. "Thank you very much. Oh, and just between you and me…" She leaned down to whisper in his ear. "Alfred's gay anyways."


	11. Music

A/N: A bunch of random stuff... .w. I have no idea what it's supposed to be... At first I thought it was going to be a student/teacher fic with Austria and Canada but then Prussia came in trying to bad Mattie and then Alfred was like, "No! Go away!" Yeah...~  
>I hope you like it!<p>

* * *

><p>Roderich Edelstein warmed up his fingers and began to play a sheet of music his blonde counterpart had set in front of him. The music flowed out from his fingers and the strings of the piano while his partner began to sing.<p>

The song started slow and built up in tempo. The blonde's voice was soft and accompanied magnificently by the music. It flowed out, natural and sweet. And when the music and singing came to an end, the whole room had a serene feel.

"That was nice, but you missed your opening, Matthew," Roderich chastised.

"Sorry," the soft voice said. Matthew flipped through his own sheets of lyrics and music scaling. He had been late by only a few milliseconds, how could Roderich have noticed?

"That is alright. Now, I will see you same time next week. I hope you practice on your opening to get the timing right." Roderich packed up his music and left the room. Matthew placed his folder into his backpack and took out the bottle of water he always kept with him.

"Timing." Matthew scoffed. His timing was just fine. Roderich was just too uptight about perfection. It was the small imperfections in ones voice that made for the uniqueness of each person.

The blonde teenagers exited out of the quiet music room like his teacher had just done. He twirled his car keys around his fingers and hummed to himself all the way to the parking lot.

* * *

><p>"And then he says to work on my timing!" Matthew let out a frustrated sigh.<p>

"Don't take it personally Birdie. Liz has got him whipped."

"Yeah?" Matthew ran a hand through his long hair. "But he still doesn't need to be so uptight. It's annoying as hell. I mean, I know he loves music, but my timing was just fine!"

Gilbert, who was currently lying on the couch next to Matthew, stretched out his pale arms and legs and pulled his blonde friend on top of him. Matthew squeaked and blushed while simultaneously swatting Gilbert's roaming hands.

"Stop that Gil. You know Al wouldn't like it." Gilbert's hand stopped at the small of Matthew's back.

"That fat ass isn't cool enough to stop the awesome me!"

The front door burst open then. "Mattie! I'm home!" Alfred, Matthew's older twin brother, made his way – as loud as he could – into the living room where Matthew was currently sitting on Gilbert's chest. At the sight of the albino, Alfred's usually oblivious eyes turned icy. "Get away from my brother, you fiend!"

Matthew quickly got off of Gilbert. "Shut up, Al. He wasn't doing anything."

"He was trying to deflower you!" Alfred shouted while he advanced on Gilbert. The older blonde raised his fist to the albino.

"Alfred, shut up. You don't know what was going on." Then he added quickly, "And don't hit Gil!"

"But-" Matthew glared. "Fine." Alfred huffed and sulked to the kitchen.


	12. Double Dates and Airplanes

A/N: More Canako! Squee! Ehem... I don't know what it is, but she's so adorable! And so is Yong-Soo... I wish he could have made an anime appearance... "Offensive" my ass... He's cute. -3- You don't see us Americans complaining that our personification is a complete moron! Anyways~

Settin in New York for Himaruya~

I hope you like it~

* * *

><p>Even though the temperature was well into the eighties, Matilda Williams was shivering like the last leaf before winter.<p>

"Calm down, Mattie," the boy next to her said. He rubbed her shoulder to warm her up and offered his jacket. The blonde girl snuggled into it and scooted closer to him.

"Th-Thanks, Ismael. I don't really know why I'm shivering." Matilda gave a shy laugh.

"It's alright, sweetie, no need to explain yourself." Ismael wrapped his arm around her.

The two were sitting on a bench in the middle of Central Park. The night air was still more than warm from the sweltering day, but there was a slight and pleasant breeze. It was a regular sight to see; the two of them sitting on the same bench most nights.

Matilda's long blonde hair swayed in the wind, her one gravity-defying curl bouncing in front of her eyes. Ismael's own dark dreadlocks, tied into a ponytail, were swishing. This night, Matilda was holding a new stuffed bear that Ismael had won her at the arcade. It was fairly large and stared at you with a blank expression that made you question your own identity.

"Tonight was nice, thank you." Matilda smiled at her boyfriend. "I do wish Alfred and Yong-Soo would hurry up though…"

_That's right_, Ismael though. The two were waiting for Matilda's twin brother and his boyfriend to get back from their own date.

It's not like Ismael had anything against the other blonde, it was just that he could be so overbearing sometimes. And not to mention his boyfriend, Im Yong-Soo, had a habit of randomly grabbing at someone's chest and exclaiming, "Breasts belong to Korea, da ze!" Though that did warrant a couple laughs every now and again… As long as they weren't Matilda's.

"They should be here soon." Ismael glanced at his watch. It was almost ten.

And speaking of the devil, the two troublemakers were practically running down the dirt path towards Matilda and her date.

"Mattie!" Alfred shouted, causing some far off bugs to freeze for a moment before picking up their buzz again.

"H-Hi, Alfred." Matilda stood up and the twins hugged. They really were close, noted Ismael for the umpteenth time since he had met the two.

Yong-Soo announced himself, "Where's my hug?" He had his arms spread out, but Ismael stopped him before his prying hands could touch Matilda.

The girl giggled softly. "Hi, Yong-Soo. So are we going to all go out now?"

"I don't know. Does that Commie-Bastard promise to keep his hands off you while we're here?" Alfred glared at Ismael. Matilda turned a deep red.

"S-Shut up, Al." She slapped Alfred's shoulder and started walking down the path the two boys had just come from. "Anyways, did you guys get dinner yet?"

"Nah. We were actually hoping for some of your pancakes~" Yong-Soo nodded, not even trying to claim the breakfast item as originating from his homeland. Yeah, they were that good.

"You know I don't want to cook right now, Al. That's why we're out on the town." Matilda gave him a shrug. "We could visit Yao at his restaurant. He's always wanting more customers."

Yong-Soo shouted with joy. "We get to see big brother!" He then started running ahead of the group, arms spread like a plane. Where the South Korean ever got the energy was a mystery to them all.

"I thought you were going to burn off some energy in the city," Matilda thought aloud. "That doesn't look like burnt energy." She pointed to the hyper Korean.

"Hey. Just because you don't like it, doesn't mean I don't. Besides, there's nothing to do in the city," Alfred whined. "Plus, there are some other ways to burn off energy." He said this with a waggle of his brow.

"S-Shut up, Al. I don't want to hear that." Matilda covered her ears. It's not like she had anything against her brother's sexuality, it's just… she didn't want to hear about what he did behind closed doors… or opened ones, unfortunately.

"Whatever you say, sis." Alfred ran up to Yong-Soo and the two ran around like little children.

"I don't want kids like those two," Ismael said absentmindedly. Matilda looked at him.

"You want kids?"

Ismael backtracked and blushed furiously. "I-I-I mean I wouldn't want to deal with someone like those two."

Matilda giggled. "It's okay. I know what you meant." Then she added with a whisper, "I still want children."

Ismael's blush returned full-force. "It's every girls dream, silly." Matilda laughed at him.

"Y-Yeah."

* * *

><p>Yao Wang was from China and owned a very respectable Chinese restaurant on the quieter side of New York City. It was smushed between a family-owned clothing retail shop and a book store. The employees were all relatives of him, from Yong-Soo, his exuberant cousin, to Kiku Honda, his step-brother.<p>

"Yao~!" Yong-Soo called as soon as he set foot into the small building. It was painted red, like the Chinese flag Yao loved so dearly, with yellow trimmings. Various Asian countries were highlighted at each table, from China it's self to Korea and even Taiwan.

"What?" A loud voice called from within the kitchen. The people dining throughout the establishment didn't seem bothered by the shouting. "I thought you were supposed to be working, aru!"

A tall, thin Chinese man pushed the swing-doors of the kitchen open. He was taking off a stained apron that once was a pristine white. His hair was tied into a long ponytail that fell to the small of his back.

Yong-Soo smiled at his favourite cousin. "You said I could take the week off." Not really, but it was worth a shot.

"Aiyaa. Whatever. Just tell Mei-Mei that she's going to fill your place when you get home."

"Will do. But first, we came to eat!" Yong-Soo jumped up.

Yao brightened up at that. "Why didn't you say so, aru? Go sit down and Kiku will be right with you." Yao practically scrambled back into the kitchen yelling for Kiku to go take orders.

A short, Japanese teenager quietly made his way towards their little group with a notepad and pen in hand.

"Hey, Kiku," Alfred greeted. Yong-Soo and Kiku weren't really on speaking terms right now. "How's it going?"

"It's going fine. What could I get you all to drink?" He turned his attention first to Matilda.

"J-Just a water, would be fine. Thank you, Kiku."

Kiku jotted down their drink orders and came back not five minutes later. "Are you ready to order?"

Yong-Soo spoke up, this time. "Have Hong make us something special." Kiku nodded (begrudgingly) and made his way back to the kitchen.

Matilda giggled. "He's such a sweetie."

"Too bad he's not straight, Mattie~" Alfred joked. Matilda blushed.

"Shut up, Al. I'm not getting rid of Ismael."

"I'm here to stay. Deal with it, Capitalist-Pig." Ismael returned the earlier Communist knock.

Alfred grumbled into his drink. After he got over himself (a miracle in its self), Alfred indulged himself in a heated discussion over how blankets with kitten prints were the cutest thing on Earth while Yong-Soo tried to convince him that they originated in Korea.

Matilda watched them for a few seconds until Ismael leant down and kissed her cheek. She turned a dark red, but returned the kiss.

She really didn't know what to do with herself. Ismael was too good.

Kiku returned with a steaming platter of various foods a few minutes later. He set each plate down at random. They thanked him and he told them to call when they were ready to pay.

Matilda looked at her own plate. It had a small red crab, a mix of garden vegetables and shredded duck. It smelled amazing. She would have to thank Hong later. He always knew what she liked, even though they had never officially met. She looked to see Ismael already eating some sort of warm noodle that had a brown-ish sauce poured over them.

* * *

><p>Yong-Soo told Yao to put it on his tab. They didn't keep tabs. That ended up with Yao giving an earful to Yong-Soo and everyone paying for their own food.<p>

Back on the cooling streets of New York, the group started walking in a random direction, letting the empty streets lead them where they may.

Alfred and Yong-Soo were walking behind Ismael and Matilda, hands entwined. Alfred was whispering something to the Asian who had a slight blush and squirmed every few seconds. They shared a few kisses.

Matilda leaned onto Ismael as they walked, their own hands entwined. She breathed in his scent; a combination of banana flavoured ice cream and men's body wash. The familiar smell always filled her with warmth.

"Tonight was really nice," she said again in a quiet voice, just meant for Ismael. The large teenager nodded. In her free hand, she held onto the stuffed bear from earlier. Its soft fur was warm and made her fairly sleepy. She stifled a yawn.

Ismael chuckled. "I'm guessing today was a bit eventful. I guess, with those two…" He pointed behind him where the two boys were currently making out while trying not to fall over as they walked. Matilda nodded with another yawn.

"I think our apartment is up ahead," she said sleepily. She nuzzled her blonde head against Ismael's arm. "Thanks for tonight."

"It's no problem," Ismael said, trying not to yawn himself. "You're definitely worth it." He leant down and kissed her.


	13. Marriage

A/N: Even more Canako. .w. I feel addicted. XD  
>Always wanted to write a serious wedding fic... I got scared halfway in the bedroom scene so that's why it cuts off... Leave me alone!<br>Matthew means "gift of God" in Hebrew... I think. It's my little brothers name so I should know this... XD  
>What's this? Gilbert's going to be a dad? God help us all.<p>

I disclaim everything/yur mom.

* * *

><p>On December 25, 2012, Matilda Williams was married to Gilbert Beilschmidt.<p>

The white clad beauty had tears streaming down her bright face as her adoptive father, Arthur Kirkland, led her down the aisle, arm in arm. The British man walked stiffly next to her, after the little flower girl throwing rose petals at the pews.

On the altar, Matilda's bridesmaids were waiting for her to end her walk. Lillian was standing in front, the shortest one, the second tallest was Kat, and the third was Katyusha. The three women were smiling as wide as they could, happy that their shy and quiet friend was being married. On the other side, Matilda's twin brother, Alfred, was standing; the best man. On his left were also Vash, Roderich, and Yong-Soo. And to Alfred's right was Matilda's husband-to-be, Gilbert.

Arthur walked her to the end of the aisle, tried to wipe her errant curl out of her face, gave her a kiss on her cheek, and sat down in the front row, dabbing his eyes. His partner, Francis, held his shoulders. The Frenchman smiled at his daughter.

Matilda walked up the three steps and the music ended.

"We gather here today, to join the lives of Gilbert Beilschmidt and Matilda Williams."

* * *

><p>Gilbert's brother's boyfriend, Feliciano, threw rice on the newlywed couple as they jogged out of the cathedral. The short, white limo waiting outside for them was decked with paper ribbons and painted with pink and baby blue.<p>

The limo drove off with the new couple as their joined families and friends waved them off.

Gilbert smiled and kissed Matilda once more. "I'm so excited, birdie! And you look completely awesome!"

"Thanks, Gil. And so do you." Matilda smiled with a blush. She kicked off her white heels and slid in her seat to rest her head in Gilbert's lap while he began running his hand through her blonde hair. "It's official," she sighed happily.

"Yeah. You're brother can't get rid of me, now."

* * *

><p>The limo dropped them off at their home. Matilda didn't want to go somewhere fancy, just wanting to go home and enjoy her-their new life.<p>

Gilbert carried her bridal-style (no pun intended) through the threshold and carried her up the stairs to their bedroom. Matilda began giggling, excited for so many reasons.

"Is that supposed to be sensual?" Gilbert asked as he helped her out of the dress. Underneath she wore a slip, along with stockings. Gilbert untied his tie and pulled off his tuxedo.

"Only if you want it to be."

Even though he had taken off the stuffy suit, Gilbert grew hot. He looked at Matilda, kneeling on the bed in her white, almost see-through slip. He kicked his shoes off and crawled on the bed, on top of her.

"I will." Gilbert kissed her, running his hand over her stomach. He knew she wanted a child. It was her dream, but she had made it clear to Gilbert that she would be abstinent until married.

Matilda looked up, face dusted with a slight blush. Her curl was bouncing erratically. Gilbert took hold of it and pulled slightly. She gasped and shuddered, rubbing her feet together.

"A-Ah, Gil." She squirmed under him more as he pulled her curl again.

"Sorry, birdie, but your hair is too cute." He leant down to kiss her again.

* * *

><p>The next morning, Gilbert woke up to the smell of pancakes. He drifted down the stairs to the kitchen where Matilda was making the last batch of homemade pancakes.<p>

"Mmm, birdie~ I love your pancakes!" Gilbert nipped her ear, but that only warranted him a spatula to the face.

"You scared me, Gil." Matilda said with an apology.

"Yeah. I don't want to see that while I'm here." Gilbert turned around to see Alfred and Yong-Soo. He furrowed his brow. Why where _they_ here?

"Oh. I also invited Alfred and Yong-Soo and our dads and Ludwig and Feli and everyone for breakfast." Matilda said as she carried the plate of pancakes into the dining room. There were two other plates full already sitting there. "Kat and Lillian couldn't come though so it's just Katyusha and Eric and Zeke and maybe Wy."

Arthur and Francis were sitting at the table already. The Frenchman had his hands folded in his lap – not roaming towards Arthur, no~.

"Ah, ma belle~ 'ow was your first day of being married?"

"It was very nice, Papa. Gilbert and I-"

Alfred slapped his hand over Matilda's mouth. "We don't want to hear it, sis."

Matilda pried his hand off. "I wasn't going to say something like _that_, Alfred. You so perverted." Yong-Soo snickered. "And you are too, mister."

Gilbert snickered too and began helping himself to pancakes. "You're supposed to wait for everyone else, Gil." Matilda scolded though she let him eat his breakfast anyways.

* * *

><p>One sunny morning in April, the snow finally having melted off the ground. Matilda Beilschmidt found herself hunched over the toilet bowl in the connected bathroom, throwing up the dinner she had eaten the night before.<p>

Her stomach was swollen just a bit, but she knew why. Gilbert knew too. They were going to have a baby in only a few months.

She heaved again and squirmed at the smell emanating from the bowl before flushing it. Gilbert walked in then, carrying a glass of warm water for her to wash her mouth out with.

"I'm sorry, birdie." He didn't really know what he was apologizing for; it just felt like he needed to say it. "Do you want me to stay home today?" Gilbert rubbed her back as she sat back to rest a minute.

"N-No. I'll be fine. It's just morning sickness. Nothing I can't handle." Matilda gave a brave smile and stood up to go lay back down in their bedroom. "I am a bit tired, though. Could you heat up some soup before you go, though?" Gilbert nodded and went down stairs to get the soup.

Kumajirou, their new kitten, stalked in then and jumped on to the bed. He gave a small meow, cat talk for "I'm here!" and curled up next to Matilda. She stroked the cat's fur and reveled in his purring. Kumajirou gave another meow, this time meaning "I love you" in cat language.

Matilda giggled. "You're such a cute, kitty." She scratched under his chin and the cat meowed happily. Gilbert came back in then, a bowl of tomato soup and crackers on a tray in hand.

"I have to go now, before I'm late, but call me if you need anything." Gilbert stressed 'anything' as much as he could. He kissed her goodbye and ran back down the stairs, grabbing his keys and prayed that there wasn't much traffic.

* * *

><p>"He looks exactly like you," Gilbert said. His voice was soft as he cooed at the small baby boy. He was blonde and had the most brilliant purple eyes, just like his mother.<p>

Matilda held her baby in her arms. "He's perfect."

Her doctor walked in then. "Do you have a name for him?"

"Matthew," Matilda said. "Because he is a gift from God."


	14. Immortal

A/N: Based off the comic "Who are you" with France. I really don't know anything about living situations at military training camps in either the US or Canada so... yeah...  
>I hope you like~<p>

* * *

><p>"He-Hey!"<p>

Matthew stopped in his tracks.

"Sorry, you're probably on your way to training, but I had to ask." The man jogged up to Matthew. They were both wearing the same military training outfit. "You look familiar," he said.

Matthew furrowed his brow. "What do you mean? Familiar?"

"M-My grandfather was in the war when he was younger and has some pictures from his time then," the man explained. He couldn't have been any older than twenty. The war meant World War Two. Matthew had been in it. After all, he was the personification of Canada and like all nation persons, had at one point in time, fought amongst his children during wartime.

"And?" Matthew looked back to where he was headed. He was supposed to be up with his group, training on the obstacle course.

"And there's a guy in a few of them that looks exactly like you."

"Really?" Matthew asked, feigning interest. He couldn't let on that it may have been him. It was against the rules of the nation peoples to let mortals find out about them. "For all I know, it could be my grandfather. I look a lot like him when he was put in the war," he lied.

"No. I'm pretty sure it was you," the man said. "Look. I'll get my pictures and I could show you at supper tonight."

"S-Sure. Look, I have to get to the obstacle course." Matthew waved as he ran off to catch up to his group.

The man nodded and since he was off that day, went back to his dorm to look for the pictures.

* * *

><p>That night, as the sun fell, Matthew trudged to the mess hall for some well deserved dinner. He actually wasn't tired, because nation persons don't tire as easily, but he was still annoyed that he had to do the obstacle course multiple times to make his sergeant happy. He swore the man just liked watching him crawl through the mud.<p>

He was sitting at one of the tables alone, eating some bread when the man from earlier came up to him. He sat down across from him with pictures in hand.

"See? That one," he pointed to the Matthew in the picture. "That is you. I know it."

Matthew looked at the picture. It was him. It was from Matthew's, Canada's, first mission into enemy territory. His platoon had just landed in the Netherlands and was making their way into Germany. He shook his head. "Sorry. That's not me."

"But it is you! He has the same hair and everything!" the man insisted. "Humor me at least. Tell me how old this guy would be and how old you are."

Matthew looked at the picture again. He had been physically seventeen in that picture and he was still seventeen though he was passing as twenty in the academy. "Seventeen and I'm twenty."

The man sighed. "I know that's you."

Matthew remembered back to when he was just a colony. Francis had told him of a time when a gentleman, much like the guy in front of Matthew now, had come up to him with a small painting of Francis on a horse, saying that Francis was immortal. He told Matthew about how he had told the man his secret, but only because he had trusted the man enough to not go talking about it behind his back.

Matthew thought a moment. "Fine. Come to my dorm after dinner and I tell you about that picture." He gave the man his dorm number and left the table.


	15. Nightmares

A/N: I'm not feeling so well. ):

* * *

><p>"P-Papa? A-Are you awake?"<p>

"Hmm, Mathieu?"

"P-Papa, I had a b-bad dream. C-Could I sleep with you and Arthur?"

Francis sat up in bed, shaking Arthur's shoulder, waking him. "Come 'ere, mom petite."

"What is it, _frog_?" Arthur spat through a yawn.

Francis elbowed him. "Mathieu had a nightmare." He picked Mathieu up and set the small boy between them. "Do you want to talk about it?"

"I-I dreamed that you and Arthur forgot about me." Matthew hugged both men. "I was calling to you both but you didn't notice me and only kept playing with Alfred."

"Cher, we'd never forget about you." Francis ran a hand through the boys hair. "It was only a dream."

"Yeah. Stiff upper lip, lad." Arthur added before falling back asleep.

Mathieu looked at Francis.

"Don't worry, Cher. He's just tired. And you should go back to sleep too." Francis pulled the covers up to Mathieu's nose and flicked the night lamp off again. "Good night, mon Mathieu."

"Good night, Papa."


	16. Bullies

A/N: Bulling is stupid.

* * *

><p>"You'd better leave Mattie alone!" Alfred stood in front of his little brother between the three bullies. "He didn't do anything to you!"<p>

"He's a big baby," the leader said. He puffed out his chest and pushed his pointer into Alfred's chest. "He's always ragging on us and we're tired of it!"

Matthew kept his hand over his bloody nose. The pain had mostly subsided; it was just a throb now. "I-I never did that." He hadn't even seen these boys before until the biggest one had come up and hit his nose while he had been playing in the grass.

"Why would you hurt Mattie anyways? Like he said, he's never seen you guys before!" Alfred slapped the finger away and puffed out his own chest.

The leader faltered, caught in his lie. "He's still a baby. He's such a pushover. He even has to have his brother fight his fights for him. Pfft." The two flanking his sides laughed.

"He's not a baby and he's not a pushover!" Alfred shoved the boy in front of him. The laughing stopped and the two boys launched themselves at Alfred before the first could recover.

That was when Ludwig and Berwald came jogging up to the boys. Ludwig grabbed the three boys by their shirts and pulled them off of Alfred and Berwald helped Matthew and Alfred up.

"What is going on here?" The German questioned?

"They hurt Mattie so I was helping him," Alfred defended, showing Ludwig Matthew's bloody nose.

"Berwald, take Matthew to Liz. I'll take care of everything else." He turned his attention back to the three boys who Alfred claimed attacked his brother. "Now tell me exactly what happened."

The boys beat around the bush, not wanting to confess to their crime. Alfred sighed dramatically. "They hit Mattie in the nose for no reason. I was watching him play in the grass and they came up and hit him!"

"Alright." Ludwig silenced them before they could start fighting and led them down to Roma's office.

The Italian man was eating – when wasn't he? – at his desk but sat up when Ludwig walked in. "What's wrong now?" he asked, eyeing the boys.


	17. The Mall

A/N: Just a short fem!Canada story that I didn't know where it was going so... yeah... Hope you like!

* * *

><p>"Matilda!"<p>

Matilda turned around and was tackled to the ground by her older brother, his boyfriend right behind him.

"A-Alfred! Get off, I can't breathe!" The blonde girl shoved Alfred off her chest.

"But I need you~!"

"What about Yong-Soo?"

"Yeah? Do I not count anymore?"

"You count! I can't do the things I do with you with Mattie!"

Okay, too much information. Matilda stood up and dusted off her dress. She fixed her pigtails and cleaned off her glasses. "Is that all you wanted Al? Because I was going to meet Kat so we could go shopping."

"Maybe~" Alfred smiled smugly. "Maybe I just wanted to spend time with my sister! Is that such a crime? We'll go with you guys."

"Yeah! Shopping originated in Korea so it's only natural I should come!" Yong-Soo proclaimed.

"Fine. But you're going to behave." Matilda pointed her finger and looked at each boy in the eyes. "Understand?" They both nodded. "I feel like a mother with you two around."

"You'd make a good mommy, Mattie!" Alfred said, hugging his sister around the waist. "But, you can't be a mommy anytime soon." This was said seriously.

Matilda blushed. "S-Shut up, Al. You don't get any say in that kind of stuff." She pulled away from Alfred and walked ahead of the two boys.

"I'm just saying!" Alfred defended before wrapping himself around Yong-Soo. "We can't have babies and I want some! But you have to wait until you're older."

"You sound like Papa and Dad." The mall was coming up and Matilda walked faster, trying to create some distance between the boys.

Katyusha was waiting outside the entrance, looking for her friend.

"Hello Kat!" Matilda called once she got closer. Her friend looked up and waved.

"Hello, Matilda! Oh! I see you brought your brother. Hello Alfred, Yong-Soo." She waved at the boys also.

"Hey Kat. Don't mind us, we're just tagging along." Yong-Soo nodded.

"O-Okay. Um, are you ready to go in, Matilda?"

"Yes. Did you want to go somewhere specific or did you just want to browse?"

"Oh, I didn't want to go anywhere specific, do you?"

"No. I guess we'll just walk around a bit." The two girls giggled and walked in, followed by the boys.

It was packed inside, like always. The mall was a popular spot in town and it was always crowed. The group quickly got into rhythm and followed the flow of the crowd.

"How's your sister? Is she taking Ivan's move alright?"

"Natalia is fine. I think." Katyusha gave an unsure look. "She hasn't showed any signs of worrying or anything. I think she's taking it okay for now."

"That's good, I guess. As long as she hasn't killed anyone." Matilda giggled lightly. It wasn't really a joke. Everyone who knew Natalia believed she would one day kill a man.

"Yes, it is. How is Gilbert? Ivan told me on the phone that he's a really straightforward guy."

"He is, but he's not overbearing like Alfred." Matilda glanced back and didn't see the boys. "W-Where'd they go?"

Kat looked back and the girls looked around them for a few moments before the Ukrainian girl pointed. "He's over by the escalators, Matilda."

"I hope he doesn't try and-" Matilda broke off her sentence when Alfred did just as she was hoping he wouldn't and began walking up the down escalator. "That's how he got kicked out last time he came here." The girls watched as Yong-Soo ran to catch up. The people using the escalator correctly all tried to scoot to the side as the two teens made their way up.

"I say we leave them," Matilda waved off the boys and began walking again. "If they get kicked out, it's their own fault."

Kat laughed. "He really likes going against the crowd."

"In more than one way."

The girls continued talking and walking aimlessly for a while more before decided to browse a shop. They were quickly accompanied by the boys who were only given a warning for their little tirade.

"Try on this skirt, and this shirt!" Alfred threw clothes at Matilda and shoved her into a changing room. "And show us when you're done!"

Matilda, flustered from being pushed around so much, only nodded as Alfred shut the door to her room. She locked the door before looking at what her brother handed her. The shirt was a button-up black and white pinstripe and the skirt was black and ruffled.

"This looks ridiculous, Al!" she called through the door.

"Show us!"

Matilda sighed and threw on the clothes and opened the door. She stood on her shaky feet and looked at her brother skeptically.

"You look great, sis!" Alfred said, giving two thumbs-up.

"Like a million bucks, da ze!"

"You look very pretty, Matilda."

Matilda blushed and stuttered out, "F-Fine. You win this one, Al." She shut the door again and changed back into her red dress.

When she was out again, Kat was looking at a rack of shirts and Alfred and Yong-Soo were gone again.

"Where'd they go?"

"Oh! Alfred said something about a dress and then ran off."


	18. Them

A/N: I wondered if Nations were personified, why not the States and Nation Capitals and then State/Province Capitals? I featured my favourite and home state, Texas~ She's so adorable and a stereotype! : D I also love Big Sister Mexico!

* * *

><p>"This is Annabelle." The little girl waved shyly at Matthew.<p>

"Hello." Matthew smiled brightly and waved back at her then he turned to his brother again. "Are any of the other states personified?"

"All of 'em. What about your… er…"

"Provinces."

"Yeah! What about your provinces?"

"You've met them all before, Al. Don't you remember Nunavut? The little one?" Matthew placed his hand down by his hip.

"Oh yeah. She was the one who liked my fireworks on my birthday!" Alfred pushed Annabelle out from behind him. "Say hello to your Uncle Mattie."

"H-Hi Uncle Mattie." She had a southern accent with a slight southern belle twist. She had short pigtails that were braided and she wore a cowboy hat with matching cowboy boots.

"There! I dunno where the others are right now. They like to stay in their own states mostly." Alfred looked around his house. Texas likes to live with me though." He pet the girls hat.

"Are they the same age?"

"Nah. The original thirteen colonies are older, about fifteen. They stay to themselves and try to ignore everyone else. New York is bad at being friendly." Alfred chuckled at something he remembered. "Maine is kinda like you. He's long blonde hair and he loves Moose."

"I'll take that as a compliment for now. What about the others? Alaska and Hawaii?"

"Hawaii was the first one I found. She was surfing in Maui and you know who we have that link thing with other nations? Well, I felt the connection to her and she turned out to be Hawaii. Alaska is living in a tent in the forest right now. She's really woodsy."

"So she's the opposite of you, city boy."

Alfred cringed. "Yeah… California can be stuck up sometimes. She's not a snob, she just likes to be loud."

"Like you."

"Yeah! Li- Wait…" Alfred glared at his brother. "Anyways, Arizona and New Mexico get along with each other. Washington! God! Washington can be a drag. He's always gloomy. I blame the rain." Annabelle ran off out of the den to play. "Oregon and Idaho… They are weird… I dunno. All the States are weird so…"

"I get it, I get it. You don't have to list them all. But, what about D.C?"

Alfred jumped. "U-Uh.. About that… D.C. is kind of a baby right now. I don't really get that one. Since she's the capital I thought she would be the oldest, but she's a baby." Alfred scrunched up his face. "She has a burn mark on her back."

Matthew flinched. "S-Sorry…"

"Nah. I don't think she was alive when it happened so she just appeared with it." Alfred messed with the fluff on the couch. "Are everyone else's capitals personified?"

Matthew thought a moment. His was so who's to say every capital didn't have a personified person running around. "I-I'd call England and ask him." The thought of even more immortals running around the world was a bit uncomfortable. Matthew shuddered. What would Paris be like? Or London?

"Nah. I'll call sis. She probably knows. 'Sides, the last time I called England he was still gloating about the soccer match." Alfred pulled out his cell phone and dialed their sister, Mexico.

From where Matthew sat he could hear her pick up the phone. "Alfred? What do you need?"

"Mattie just wanted to know if your capital was personified." Matthew glared at Alfred.

"Mexico City? Yes. She's been around for a while now. Why does Matthew want to know?"

"He was wondering if all the capitals were personified. Do you know if England and France's are?"

The line was silent for a moment and Matthew leaned in closer. "I'm not sure about England and France, but I think I saw Spain's capital when I was little once."

Alfred thanked her and they said goodbye and hung up. He smiled widely at Matthew.

"You're a jackass, you know."

"Yup~"

Matthew glared at his brother until, "The States' capitals aren't personified are they?"


	19. Just Don't Kill Him

A/N: raped!Matt and angry!Gilbert and confused/motherly!Katyusha and ...odd!Ivan. I honestly didn't know where this was going...

* * *

><p>"C-Could we s-stop?"<p>

"And why would we do that?"

"I-I d-don't feel comfortable."

* * *

><p>Matthew dry heaved once again into the toilet. His stomach was twisting in pain and each time he heaved, it felt like a concrete brick was pushing down on it. His blonde hair was tied back and he was wearing an old shirt that was used for sleeping now.<p>

Matthew flushed the toilet one last time and dragged his tired body back to his bed. His throat was raw and burning and his legs were jelly. His face was burning with no doubt a fever. Matthew's eyes drooped down and he was soon asleep.

His nap, though, was short lived because not ten minutes later Gilbert Beilschmidt, his very loud, very obnoxious roommate bust into the room. "Hey, Birdie!"

Matthew shot up in bed, not expecting the door to slam against the wall so suddenly. "W-What?"

Gilbert lowered his voice after taking a look at his roomy. "Hey, Birdie… What's wrong?"

Matthew flung back onto the bed, wincing at the pain at the base of his spin. "Nothing. I'm just tired and I think I have a fever."

Gilbert pasted a sly smile on his face. "Up last night, I see."

"W-What?"

"I saw that wince. You only do that after you've got some." Gilbert laughed. "Who was it?"

"T-That's not true!" Matthew spluttered.

"Yeah it was, don't lie. Who? Who?" Gilbert jumped on the bed, bouncing it and making Matthew wince again.

"G-Gil. Stop, that hurts." Matthew's face turned from red to green and he ran from the room to the connected bathroom and emptied his stomach into the toilet again.

Gilbert followed him, sweeping his bangs out of the way. "Dude… Really… What happened?"

After whipping his mouth, Matthew buried his face into Gilbert's stomach. "I-It was Ivan."

At the mention of the Russian's name, Gilbert growled. "You let him touch you?" It was no secret that Gilbert hated the man. He went to great lengths to not be in the same room, let alone the same city as him.

Matthew cried. His face was red again, from the fever and embarrassment. "I-I didn't let him…"

Gilbert could feel Matthew's heart racing in his chest and then feel his own blood and heart racing. "You didn't _let_ him?" Matthew shook his head. "So he…"

"I-I didn't know that's what he came for." Matthew apologized for letting the Russian into their apartment. "I didn't mean to."

"Stop apologizing, Birdie." Gilbert stroked his blonde hair, trying to calm Matthew. "Did he… say where he was staying?" Matthew shook his head.

"I-I think he's with Kat, though…" He shuddered. "D-Don't leave though, Gil."

"I won't leave yet, Birdie." Gilbert pulled Matthew up, got him a glass of water to rinse his mouth and led him back to bed. "I'll get you some soup, Birdie."

"Not chicken."

"Not chicken." Gilbert smirked at their joke. Gilbert was completely against eating chicken since he had owned a little yellow chick as a kid.

He heated up some beef broth and got a few slices of bread and brought it to Matthew. The blonde was nearly falling back to sleep by the time he got back but he eat the soup anyways.

"Thanks, Gil," Matthew said after finishing. "But if I don't keep it down, it's not your fault."

* * *

><p>After Matthew fell asleep again, Gilbert locked up the apartment and left a note on the night stand. He was now bound and determined to find that Russian bastard and make him pay for touching his Birdie.<p>

Katyusha's house was nearby in a – no pun intended – neighboring neighborhood. Gilbert knew that the Russian visited his sister a lot so if he wasn't there, she most likely knew where he could find him.

Katyusha answered the door before Gilbert could knock for a second time. Her bright face was smiling and seemed as sweet as ever. "H-Hello, Gilbert. Matvey's not here…" She looked at him questioningly.

"I'm not here for Birdie. Where's Ivan?" He spat out the name, as if it was alive and would bite him if he didn't.

"H-He's in the den. Is something wrong?" Her eyes began watering. "Did something happen to Matvey?"

"_Something_ happened to Birdie and that bastard did it to him."

Ivan walked up behind Kat then. "Ah, Comrade Gilbert! Nice to see you." He was smiling wide and childishly.

Gilbert growled and pushed past Kat and tackled Ivan. Katyusha gasped and began crying. "W-What happened?"

"Your brother's a sick fuck, that's what happened!" Gilbert clawed at Ivan's face. Ivan was on his back, being caught off-guard by Gilbert. He pulled the albino off and sat up, still blocking Gilbert's blows.

"Ah, but Matvey would beg to differ." His voice was still calm and childish.

"W-What happened to Matvey?" Katyusha asked, pulling Gilbert off of her brother. "Is he okay? Where is he?"

"He's sleeping at home, but _he,"_ Gilbert pointed at Ivan. Gilbert sighed heavily, not wanting to say it aloud, especially to Kat – she really was a sweet girl. He locked eyes with Kat. His red ones with her golden ones.

She knitted her brows. "I-Ivan w-wouldn't… Would you?" She looked at Ivan. "Matvey is a friend… A very nice friend."

"Yes. Matvey is very nice. He is also very nice in bed." Kat flinched.

Gilbert growled. "Yeah, after you forced him to. I came home to find him throwing up in the toilet. He has a fever and he's sick because of what you did."

Katyusha held him back again. "If it was me, "Gilbert said again. "I would've called the cops and gotten you thrown in jail and let you deal with that stuff.

"Gilbert, don't say those things," Kat begged. "Let me go to Matvey and help him. But please, you and brother can't fight. Please." She looked at both of them and then ran out the door with her keys to help Matthew.

She drove quickly to Gilbert and Matthew's apartment and knocked on the door, worrying if she woke Matthew. "M-Matvey," she called when no one answered. She knocked again and the door opened.

"Kat?" Matthew gave her a weird look when she scooped him into a hug.

"I-I'm so sorry my brother would do something like that. I-I had no idea. He came home last night and he wouldn't tell me why and I was worried and, and…" She cried into his shoulder. "G-Gilbert is with Ivan and I came over to help you." She looked at him. "A-Are you alright?"

Matthew gave her a warm smile. "I'm fine. Come sit down and I'll make some tea." Katyusha noticed he was still in sleep clothes and blushed.

"I-I didn't wake you up did I?"

"No. I woke up a few minutes after Gil left… T-They're not fighting are they?" He asked from the open kitchen.

Kat shook her head. "I-I don't think so… Though… I think it's more of hope than anything… I'm sorry, I shouldn't have left them alone."

"It's alright. Gilbert knows that he can't actually hurt Ivan without getting into some kind of trouble, so…" He handed Kat a cup of tea.

"Thank you. B-But… you're alright? I-He didn't… hurt you, did he?" Kat was frustrated at how to ask.

Matthew blushed too. "N-No. B-But… you know… I did… say no."

"I'm so sorry, Matvey. I can't stand to think that Ivan would do something like that."


	20. Peeping Tom

**A/N:** I love watching those forensic shows and the other day I watched Forensic Files and there was this Peeping Tom who killed this woman's husband and then raped her. It was pretty scary and I've always wondered how you can't feel someone watching you. I'm always paranoid about that stuff. Does that make me... paranoid? XD  
>I didn't know who should have been the Peeping Tom so I just chose Gilbert. And... victim!Matilda is so cute! w I also kind of like Abel and Roger now even though I came up with them on the spot. They seem like a nice couple. :'3<p>

* * *

><p>Matilda Williams was showering like every other night. At nine o'clock sharp, the hot water was running and she was scrubbing away the stress of the day. Her blonde hair was washed first, then her arms and then she brushed her teeth in the shower. It wasn't odd, she told her brother. Lots of people brush their teeth in the shower.<p>

At nine-thirty, Matilda was out of the shower and toweling off in front of the mirror in her bathroom. She changed into her pajamas and combed out her hair.

She would dump her damp towel and dirty clothes into the hamper just outside the bathroom and walk to her bed while pulling her glasses off. She would set them on the night stand and slip into bed and off to sleep by ten.

Matilda turned and tossed in her sleep. She didn't talk or snore, but she made small noises comparable to a cat. She slept on her left side, curled up with her cat, Kumarie who would eventually take up most of the bed sometime in the night.

At six-thirty Matilda's alarm clock would ring the Canadian National Anthem and she would swat it off. That always ended with her cursing under her breath about jamming her finger on the stand. Kumarie would stretch and knead her claws into Matilda's back and the blonde would swat the cat.

By seven Matilda was up and ready to head out the door for work. And Gilbert would watch her leave in her car from the bush under her bedroom window.

* * *

><p>Matilda had a guest over. Gilbert was quick to notice the woman because of her very ample chest. He watched her chest as she moved, marveling at the way it bounced when she walked or talked.<p>

He was hot under his collar by the time the girls were getting ready for bed. Matilda had no guest room and this girl was a frequent guest and close friend so they had shared the bed in Matilda's room more than once.

Gilbert was always a bit disappointed that he could never see any action. He knew Matilda didn't swing that way, but he liked to imagine.

Matilda clicked off the lamp and Kumarie jumped into bed between the girls and all three promptly fell asleep.

That was about the time Gilbert busied himself with fantasies of the two women and sometimes the cat. He knew he had to keep quiet, but he couldn't help but let a few moans let slip in the night.

That night was particularly windy so he doubted they would even hear with all the rustling the trees made. Gilbert decided to let out another moan as he came into his hand.

The cat stood up and meowed lightly before jumping onto the window sill. She occasionally awoke in the night and would sit at the sill and watch the street out the window. Gilbert could have sworn the cat knew he was there, but never tried finding out if he was right or not. He didn't want to risk his cover.

He milked himself a few more seconds and then wiped his hand off on a rag he always brought with him. He sat in the wind a few minutes, basking in post-orgasm bliss before the cat jumped off the sill and back to the bed to lie back down. She curled up into Matilda's chest and began purring.

The wind began picking up a bit and Gilbert decided it wasn't worth sitting in the cold anymore while the girls slept so he snuck off back home. He threw the rag in the laundry and grabbed something to eat from the fridge.

* * *

><p>This particular night, Matilda had over her brother, Alfred. Gilbert had quickly learned that they were twins and that Alfred had been born first since he never let his sister hear the end of it. Gilbert didn't particularly like Alfred but he did like to fantasize some incestual things that could happen between the twins.<p>

Alfred wasn't alone this time though. He had with him an Asian around their age. He was about their height and had an errant curl like the twins, his swinging down and seeming to have a life of its own. His name was Im Yong-Soo and he was Alfred's new boyfriend.

Alfred had come over to introduce him to his sister, a final coming out to his family as he had never told his sister, though she had told him she knew the whole time.

Gilbert couldn't help but laugh inwardly. It was like he was watching some bad sitcom instead of someone's actual life.

Yong-Soo walked by the window that Gilbert was hiding under, saying something about letting the air in, but Matilda declined the offer, saying that the window didn't open anyways. Gilbert sighed thankfully.

The two boys left a little later after declining dinner with Matilda, saying they had to drive home before it was too late.

Gilbert watched from his selected living room window as Matilda busied herself with making dinner for her and Kumarie. He had a perfect view into the open kitchen and didn't hesitate at another fantasy of her in nothing but an apron – might as well make it skimpy, he thought.

Kumarie was soon meowing, demanding her food and Matilda placed the bowl of dry cat food with left-over fish down. Gilbert thought the cat was spoilt too much.

Matilda sat down on the couch and turned the television on. From what Gilbert could hear, it was the local news station reporting the weather.

Matilda yawned between bites and soon the news was reporting something about locking doors and windows and to call the police if you see any suspicious behavior. Matilda promptly glanced towards her door and then went to lock it. She didn't bother with the windows because she never unlocked them.

After the news ended, she washed her dishes and set them to dry and went to take a shower.

* * *

><p>Seeing an unfamiliar guy at Matilda's house was suspicious. At least, it was to Gilbert.<p>

The guy was tanned and was chubby. He had dreadlocks tied back and he wore a Hawaiian t-shirt with sandals. Before he came in, he snubbed out a large cigar and set it by the door.

Matilda was blushing and giggling to whole time he was there, which made Gilbert angry. He didn't want to share her with anyone else, but he watched things unfold anyways.

The guy's name was Ismael, he was from Cuba, and he worked at the local Ice Cream Shoppe. Matilda had met him there and he had asked her out on a date. They were just stopping by Matilda's house so she could change and get her purse.

Kumarie hissed when the man first walked in, much to Gilbert's delight, but she warmed up to him when she figured out he wasn't going to hurt her master.

Ismael sat on the couch and waited while Gilbert eyed him from the window. Gilbert did not like the guy one bit. He hoped Matilda would dump him after their date, or better yet, during it and leave him with the bill after ordering something expensive.

Matilda came out in a red dress with white maple leaves on the bottom. When Ismael asked why, she said that she was Canadian and proud of it. That earned a smirk from Gilbert and a laugh from Ismael.

He led her out and the two drove off to the restaurant.

* * *

><p>Gilbert got his wish a few months later, though in different circumstances.<p>

Ismael dumped Matilda over the phone for some Latino broad and left Matilda to cry in her living room. Gilbert felt his heart ache as he watched her, but he knew he couldn't do anything to console her.

Alfred came back over within an hour and he held his twin as she cried. She told him that she had loved him and thought that he did too while Alfred said that he wasn't good enough for her anyways. Gilbert felt like he could stand Alfred just a bit more after that.

"You'll find your guy some other time."

* * *

><p>After Ismael, Matilda found Ivan. And Gilbert was furious. The Russian man just rubbed Gilbert the wrong way.<p>

All his mannerisms didn't seem right to the German. The way he snuck in random Russian into his sentences, they way he smiled childishly, the odd aura coming from him. It all seemed wrong. Gilbert had to do something about it.

* * *

><p>Matilda had welcomed Ivan to stay the night and he had taken the couch while Matilda slept in her room. Kumarie was roaming the house while they both slept.<p>

Gilbert decided it was time that he put his spur of the moment plan into action. He had noticed that Matilda hadn't locked the door that night while she was distracted with Ivan so he snuck in as quiet as possible through it.

The door didn't squeak, but it made a small click noise when he shut it. Ivan shifted in his sleep but the noise didn't wake him. Kumarie nearly tripped him in the hall. She meowed but didn't hiss.

Gilbert saw Ivan on the couch. He was large and could probably take Gilbert out himself. He moved to the kitchen and found a knife. Ivan was facing out to the living room as Gilbert made his way to him. On the chair next to the couch was a throw pillow. Gilbert grabbed it and he quickly stuffed it over Ivan's face as he slit his throat.

Ivan didn't make much noise, the pillow absorbing most of it. His blood poured out and spilled onto the floor and that was when Kumarie began hissing.

The moment the cat saw the blood she hissed at Gilbert and screeched loudly. In the other room, Matilda sat up, rubbing her eyes.

"Kumarie?" Gilbert froze. He dropped the knife and stood back up and quickly made his way to Matilda's room.

"Kumarie? What's wrong?" Matilda asked when the door opened. But no cat sauntered in. Instead, a man, tall and lanky and pale, stood in the doorway. "Oh-Oh my God. Who are you?" Matilda stood up and felt for something to protect her.

"H-How did you get into my house?" she asked. Gilbert stayed at the door and didn't answer. "P-Please. Please leave."

Gilbert stepped into the room. He was shaking from nervousness. Never had he thought he would actually meet Matilda. "I'm not going to hurt you," he said.

"D-Don't come any c-closer. Please." Matilda raised her hockey stick up. "I-I'll hit you if you do." Gilbert noticed that her breathing was heavy.

"I'm not going to hurt you," Gilbert said again.

"T-Then leave, p-please." Matilda began pulling the hem of her night gown down. "P-Please."

She was beautiful. Gilbert had known this for months, but she really was beautiful in the moonlight, leaning against her night stand.

"W-Where's Ivan?" She looked over his shoulder but couldn't see anything in the darkness behind him. "I-Ivan!"

Gilbert stepped into the room. "He's not here anymore."

"W-Where is he then?" Matilda held the stick up stronger. "Where's Ivan?"

"I killed him." The stick fell.

Behind Gilbert, Kumarie ran from the living room and jumped him. She sunk her claws into his back and hissed with vigor. Gilbert fell, caught off-guard by the nearly-forgotten cat.

Matilda took that chance to jump over him and down the hall. She saw Ivan lying on the couch, the blood staining everywhere around him. She gasped and almost fell, but the adrenaline pumping in her prevented it.

Matilda ran for the door, Gilbert right behind her and she ran out to the street. She began screaming, calling for help from the nice couple next door. All the houses around her were dark.

"Stop, Matilda!" She stopped.

"H-How do you know my name?" Matilda kept backing away from the man.

"I've been watching you."

Matilda paled. "W-Watching? Y-You mean, like at night?" She almost tripped over the curb.

"Y-Yes. B-But, you're very pretty." Gilbert crept closer to her.

The blonde girl began screaming again. She screamed until her throat felt like it was going to bleed. Gilbert jumped closer and tried to make her stop. He tried to clap a hand over her mouth, but she bit him.

"Mrs. Mason! P-Please! Help!" One light flicked on. "H-Help!" Matilda screamed louder. She clawed at Gilbert, trying to get out of his grip.

Both Gilbert and Matilda could see a lone figure at the window behind the curtains then it disappeared. Matilda knew it was Mr. Mason.

"P-Please. Please, please. Let me go," she begged. "P-Please let me go a-a-and I-I won't let the cops take you. P-Please."

Gilbert had her on the street, trying to shush her. "Shh, just be quiet. I said I wasn't going to hurt you. I just wanted to meet you. And I had to get Ivan away. He wasn't right for you." Matilda struggled under him.

Mr. Mason came outside then. He ran over to the struggling mess and pried Gilbert off of Matilda. He was a large man so it wasn't hard. "Get inside, honey," he said to Matilda. She nodded and quickly ran into his home. The man held Gilbert. "I called the cops, buddy. They're on their way right now."

Sure enough, not even a minute later, sirens could be heard and two police cars pulled into the neighborhood. They took Gilbert and handcuffed him and began asking him questions. Mr. Mason led the other cop to his house where Matilda was.

"I-Ivan is d-dead!" She shrieked. "T-There's blood everywhere in the living room. I-I don't understand." Matilda was shaking so Mrs. Mason wrapped a blanket around her. The officer nodded.

"Ma'am, which house is yours?" Matilda pointed to it and the pair of police that had just pulled up went to investigate.

The first officer questioned Matilda a while more. Who was that guy? Why would he attack you?

"I-I've never seen him before. H-He said that he was watching me." Mrs. Mason sat down by the young woman. "I-I-I think he was watching through my windows. B-But… then he said that I-Ivan wasn't right for me and had to get rid of him." She burst into fresh tears. "A-Able? C-Could you call Al for me?"

"Yes, dear. You need your brother." Mrs. Mason dashed to the kitchen where the phone was hung up and she quickly dialed Alfred's number.

* * *

><p>Gilbert was taken into the police station for more questioning and the officer thanked Matilda for her cooperation. An ambulance arrived and took Ivan from the house for an autopsy. One officer found Kumarie in the hallway between the living room and the bedroom. She was fine, just unconscious. He brought the cat to Matilda who cuddled it gratefully.<p>

Alfred and Yong-Soo arrived just before the police were to leave. Alfred pushed past one of them and ran for his twin.

"W-What happened, Mattie? Are you alright?" Alfred looked her over and held her close. "What happened?"

Matilda cried into his shoulder. "T-This guy came into the house and killed Ivan a-and I don't even know what happened." The twins held onto each other.

Yong-Soo asked the officer that had questioned Matilda what had happened and he got the story from him. Mrs. Mason got the three of them a cup of tea and sat them down. The officers thanked everyone again and left.

"Alright, honey," Abel said; she passed a cup to Matilda. "Alfred, calm down. Matilda is fine. She's just scared. Stop questioning her. Yong-Soo? Honey, sit down." They all nodded and took their tea.

Abel and Roger sat across from the young adults at their table. "Matilda," Roger said. "Nothing else happened, right?"

Matilda looked up from Kumarie. "N-No. I ran out as soon as I could. B-But… Ivan…"

"It's alright. I was just making sure, honey."

Abel looked at the clock on the wall; it was nearing one. "Matilda, you can sleep in the guest bed tonight. It's upstairs. Alfred, you and Yong-Soo are going to have to take the living room, sorry."

"N-No. C-Could they stay in the guest room too?" Matilda asked, scooting closer to Alfred. "I-I don't want to be alone right now."

"That's understandable, honey. I'll get some extra blankets now." Abel stood up and dropped her empty cup off in the sink before going down the hall to the linen closet.


	21. Sticking Togther

A/N: Fem!US and Fem!Can! Yay!

* * *

><p>"Us chicks have it rough, Mattie!"<p>

"How so, Amelia?" Matilda asked.

"Because almost all of the countries are guys!" Amelia threw up her arms for emphasis. "We have to show them that even though there's like, five girl nations, we can handle everything just like them. Sometimes even better."

Matilda sighed, preparing herself for the full rant that was about to ensue.

"Remember my Civil War? I was like split-personality, psycho and I was still able to pull my country together. Then all those damn Commies were trying to take over! Even Iggy was like a total totalitarian to me when we were colonies! You and me Mattie, we have to stick together!" Amelia slung her arm over her sister.

"Sure, Amelia. But… I'm not going for you, still." Matilda shrugged off Amelia's arm. "I'm straight, so stop trying so hard."

Amelia 'aww'ed and flung herself onto the couch. "Even after I went through all that trouble with the speech and sticking together?" Matilda nodded. "Well, phooey."

"And I'm not getting rid of Ismael."

Amelia pouted.


	22. Culture Shock

A/N: We Americans really do love Japan.

* * *

><p>"Your kids are very obsessed with Japan, you know."<p>

Alfred sighed. "I know. It's kinda annoying. I mean, they are trying to make shows cuter and copying him like China."

"Shinatty is creepy and I don't think you'll make anything like that… yet." Matthew shuddered. That's just what the world needed; another Shinatty running around.

"No. I'm just saying that Cali and York are like super obsessed with sushi and stuff. Video games are popular everywhere and some people even think they're Japanese. It's creepy."

Matthew snickered. "What happened to your American pride? And Japan's kids are real interested in your stuff too."

"Really?" Alfred looked up from his pouting. "Like, they like America!"

"Yeah. Not as much as your kids do with Japan, but they are real interested in Western things. Cultural differences."


	23. My Dear

A/N: I love JeannexFrance. It's so pretty and how can you not say she would be a great mommy for Mattie?  
>The thing Jeanne says to France, I got from HetaOni Douga, though it's not exactly what is said. I just thought that it fit so well! cries

* * *

><p>Little Mathieu watched as the woman glided past his Papa, into the kitchen and watched the man prepare dinner for his son. She was tall, though not as tall as Papa, and blonde just like him. She had long hair pulled back into a braided bun and wore a flowing, white dress. Little Mathieu was awed by her beauty.<p>

He toddled into the kitchen and grabbed onto his Papa's pant leg. Francis looked down from chopping vegetables and pat his son's head.

"What is it, Cher? Do you need something?"

"Is that Mama?" Mathieu pointed at the woman who smiled warmly at him.

Francis looked to where Mathieu pointed and looked past what Mathieu saw and at the framed picture on the countertop. The woman Mathieu was watching was standing with Francis and holding a baby Mathieu. "Yes, Cher, that is Mama."

"Mama is very pretty."

Francis gave his son a watery smile and nodded. "Your Mama is very pretty."

"Why are you crying, Papa?"

"Because Mama is not with us anymore, Cher. She's in heaven with the angels."

Mathieu knitted his eyebrows. "But Mama is right there," he pointed at his mother who stood in the same place.

"Yes, but that is just a picture, Mathieu." Francis scooped up his baby and walked through the woman, towards the picture. "This was taken when you were just a year old. You're Mama was so excited to get this picture taken." Francis began thinking of that day and how Jeanne had jumped around with her baby as they waited for the cameraman to set up.

The day had been nothing out of the ordinary, just a special outing for a family photo.

Then Jeanne died before they got the prints back.

The next day, Francis got a phone call from the police saying that Jeanne had been in a car accident. A man had cut her off and her car hit the guard railing. She died on impact. Francis had dropped the phone and grabbed Mathieu out of his crib, waking the sleeping baby, causing him to cry.

Her funeral was quiet with just the closest of family and friends.

Arthur, Francis' college roommate helped him through it and he had his own son keep an eye on Mathieu for the man.

"But Mama is right there." Mathieu was now pointing behind him. Francis looked up and turned around and was met with Jeanne's warm face.

If he had been holding anything other than Mathieu, he had have dropped it. Through his tears, he saw her soft face and warm smile, exactly the same as he had last seen it.

"J-Jeanne?" The woman nodded. Francis stepped closer and he lifted his free hand up to the woman's cheek. He tried to stroke it, but his hand sifted through it, touching nothing but air.

"Mama?"

"That's Mama, Mathieu," Francis whispered.

"You are a good father, Francis." Jeanne said. Her voice echoed softly. "Mathieu is a lucky boy."

"You're very pretty, Mama," Mathieu said.

Jeanne smiled and leaned down to peck his cheek, though Matthew felt nothing. "Why, thank you, my son."

"Jeanne… I love you. A-And… I miss you so much."

"I love you too, Francis. But please, for my sake, don't dwell in the past. It is okay to forget someone dear to you. As long as you remember sometimes, I will forgive you." Jeanne kissed Francis and then disappeared.


	24. Lessons Learned

A/N: ...I have no comment. Pfft.

* * *

><p>"Squishy, squishy!"<p>

"A-Al! W-What are you doing?" Matilda blushed furiously as Alfred squished her breasts.

"They're so squishy! See, watch." Alfred squished them again and Matilda's face burned redder.

"S-Stop that, Al! G-Girls don't like it when people do that!" Matilda covered her chest with her arms and turned from Alfred.

"Ahh. You always take my fun away." Alfred looked over at the sleeping Korean on the couch. "Hmmm." Alfred crept closer to Yong-Soo and then leapt on him, squishing his non-existent breasts.

"A-Ah!" Yong-Soo shot up and the two bumped foreheads. "A-Alfred! What the hell, da ze!"

"Ow ow ow. You weren't supposed to sit up like that."

Matilda laughed. "Serves you both right. Alfred, you need to stop squishing people's chests and Yong-Soo, you need to stop claiming people's breasts as your own."

The two boys just kept rubbing their heads and groaned.


	25. Feminism

**A/N: **I was watching Rosanne the other day and they started talking about feminism. ...Al can be a douche, but he's a sweetie on the inside.

* * *

><p>"Women are made to make babies. Period."<p>

"What did you say?"

"Women make babies, the end."

Matilda scoffed. "That is so discriminatory, Alfred."

"I'm sorry if the truth hurts, sis."

Matilda puffed her cheeks and glared at her twin. "How can you sit there and say that? It's degrading. Oh! And I supposed women are supposed to be bare-foot in the kitchen. Hm?"

Alfred looked over to his little sister. "Yup. And the man works and brings home money. That's how it should be."

"You're such an ass, Alfred." Matilda stood up and stalked out of the room, to the kitchen to get herself a cup of tea.

"Yeah, I know." His stomach growled. "Could you get me something to eat?"

Matilda threw the loaf of bread at him.

Alfred smirked. "You know I'm just kidding, right sis?" He grabbed the bread and went into the kitchen. "I just don't like seeing you with other guys." He smiled weakly.

Matilda looked up from her tea. "That's still no reason to say those things. I thought Mr. America was all about equality?"

"I am! Didn't ya hear me? I was joking! I just don't want to see you get knocked up and spend your life as a housewife."

Matilda blushed. "I-I'm not going to get knocked up, Al. And even if I did, I would never let that stop me from getting a job and stuff."

"I guess… I just worry for you. You're my little sis and my twin, no less." Alfred hugged his sister then said, "So… about that sandwich?"

"Make yourself a sammich, Al."


	26. Past Lives

**A/N: **I'm convinced that my past life was a cat. I could just sleep all day long, curled up with my two cats and then do everything at night. And who doesn't love napping in the sun?

* * *

><p>"If I didn't know any better, I'd say your past life was a cat. But, I'm pretty sure Greece was the only one to have that privilege."<p>

Alfred stretched and yawned, rubbing his eyes. "Just because I like to sleep, doesn't mean my past self was a cat."

"Al, you sleep during the day and then you're up all night. Most people I know are not nocturnal."

"Fine. Than if I was a cat, you were bear. You gorge yourself on that gross pontine stuff, especially during winter, and then you're always cranky if someone wakes you up too early."

"It's poutine, Al. And just because I don't like waking up at ungodly hours, doesn't mean I was a bear." Speaking of bears, Kumajirou came wobbling in the guest room and jumped onto the bed, scaring Alfred.

"Get that monster away! It's evil! It's the devil!"

"Shut up, Al. Just because Kuma bit you once, doesn't mean he's out to get you. Right, Kuma?"

Kumajirou looked up at Matthew, who was holding him in his arms, and said, "I'm hungry. Salmon would be nice."

Matthew sighed. "Can't you think of anything but your stomach? You're just like Al."

"That bear is nothing like me!" Alfred scrambled out of the bed when Matthew plopped Kumajirou onto it again.

"Anyways, I wonder what Kumajirou could have been as a past life? Maybe another bear?"

"The devil."

"Shut up, Al. Maybe a fish? He's real fond of them."

"I don't care. Just get this thing out of the room so I can sleep."


	27. A Day in the Life of a Cat

**A/N: **MiguelxMatthew and fem!Canada!CatxCuba!Cat. Miguel is Human Cuba. Mentions of Gilbert, Gilbert!Cat and Gilbird. Smexxy time for the humans and awkward meetings for the cats. Shy!Matthew and Bad Boy!Miguel and Timid!Matilda and Unfazed!Ismael.

I freaking love cats! /implodes And having Hetalia have canon cats is amazing. I-It's too awesome for words. I think even Prussia would be speechless. /teary  
>I think I may be doing more animal!fics now. I kinda want to write Australia's koala. ...Does it have a name? What other animals are there? I know there's Pierre # 1 and Pierre #2, the endless supply of Gilbirds, America's whale, cat, and Tony, Kumajirou... Oh! Doesn't New Zealand have a Kiwi? spazzes I love Kiwis! I may incorportate the fairies. Oh! Austria and Poland's horses! XD My brother, Matthew, and I get a kick out of Austria's horse. He's so CREEPY! End Mindless Chatter!

I hope you enjoy the cuteness as much as I did! Oh! And please, if anyone has a request, I will gladly take it. The only must is that it has to involve Canada in some way.

* * *

><p>Every morning Matilda cleaned her fur for ten minutes. Then at precisely nine o'clock, he master, Matthew, came down the stairs and fed her. She drank her milk and then see Matthew off to work.<p>

At ten o'clock, Matilda was checking the house for mice, bits of string, or anything shiny. Once the whole house was scoured, she went back downstairs and stretched out on the small love seat and sleep in the sun streaming through the window.

At noon on the dot, Matilda ate lunch that was left out by Matthew before he left. After eating, Matilda cleaned her fur again and then slept off the food again.

At five, Matthew came through the door and Matilda would yawn and meow her greetings. About that time, depending on if Matthew had company or not, he would begin preparing his own dinner and then feed Matilda again.

Then he would sit down on the couch and scratch her ears until he went to bed.

Matilda was the perfect example of a spoilt house pet.

* * *

><p>On a particular cold and snowy day in December, Matthew returned home early, like he always did during this time of year. With him, he had another human. He was tall, taller than Matthew, and was darker than him. He looked frightening at first, but when Matilda saw the cat in his arms, she became curious.<p>

"You can sit Ismael down. Matilda loves to play with other cats."

"Ismael can be a bit intimidating, though. You sure, you cat won't run off?"

"She'll be alright. Matilda is very sweet."

Matilda meowed and rubbed against Matthew's legs, begging to see the new cat.

The man set down the cat and the two felines immediately pressed noses, taking in each other's scent.

The new cat was larger than her, but Matilda wasn't afraid. "Who are you?" she asked.

"I'm Ismael. That's Miguel, my human."

"That's a very nice name, Ismael. I'm Matilda. Um, I hope this isn't rude, but, why are you here?"

"I think it has to do with our humans. I think they're in heat."

Matilda gasped. "I-I don't think Matthew's ever been in heat before," she said timidly.

"It happens," Ismael said passively.

Matilda watched him walk by her and then looked up to Matthew, but he was gone.

"I would suggest you stay down here. My human can be quite the charmer with his mates."

Nervously, Matilda nodded and followed the new cat. "S-So…"

"Are there any other cats around here?"

Matilda shook her head. "I'm here all on my own when Matthew's out. Though, when Gilbert is here, he's Matthew's friend, he brings his cat, he has the same name, and a sweet little bird, named Gilbird."

Ismael sat down and licked his back. Matilda stood there. "U-Um… just make yourself at home, I g-guess."

Ismael continued to clean his fur but, both cats jumped when something up stairs made a bang.

"W-What was that?" Matilda asked worriedly. She glanced at the stairs.

"They probably dropped something. So, Matilda, what do you do when your human is gone? And friends?"

"N-No. I make sure there's no mice and th-then I sort of laze around. That sounds very boring and I must sound so lazy."

"Nah. We're cats. It's our nature." Ismael smirked. "So. No siblings or anything?"

Matilda shook her head. "I think Matthew is thinking of another cat, though. But, I don't think he thinks I will take to it well."

"You must be lonely during the day, though."

"I-I guess it does, sometimes. B-But I don't mind it much. Matthew is very good to me so I'm just glad to live with him."

Another bang came from upstairs and the cats jumped.

"W-What are they doing?"

"I dunno. But, I'm kind of curious now." Ismael headed for the stairs.

"D-Didn't you say to stay down here, though!"

"Yeah. You don't have to come if you don't want to."

Matilda thought a moment, but her curiosity got the best of her. "W-Wait for me, please."

The two cats climbed the stairs together and Matilda showed Ismael where Matthew's bedroom was. The door wasn't shut and there was just a crack that the cats looked through. They couldn't see anything when they peaked in, so Ismael pushed the door open more.

Nervous that she would catch Matthew in the act, Matilda cautiously crept into the room, after Ismael.

Miguel and Matthew were on his bed; Matthew under Miguel. From their spot on the floor, the cats could see him making faces and Miguel moving on top of him. If she could, Matilda would have blushed furiously.

Ismael, though, fore went the bed and inspected the room. He found their culprit on the other side of the room. A picture frame and a book were lying on the floor. Ismael sniffed it, from instinct, and then looked at Matilda.

"They must have knocked these down."

Matilda tried to ignore the mewls Matthew made and inspected the items for herself. "How could they have fallen if they're over on the bed?"

Just then, a baseball rolled off the dresser and landed next to Matilda's head. She jumped into the air, completely frightened and let out a shriek.

Matthew gasped and sat up, completely forgetting Miguel. Though, he winced when he felt his spin throb. "M-Matilda?" He peered over the side of the bed and sat the two cats on the floor, his picture frame, book, and baseball on the floor. Then he blushed. The cats had gotten into the room while he and Miguel had been… Mon Dieu.

"What is it, Pet?" Miguel looked over the bed too.

Matilda stared at the two humans nervously.

"T-The cats got into the r-room. S-Sorry. I-I just d-don't want to do this with them in here." Matthew reached for his shirt on the other side of the bed and took the blanket and covered himself before picking up Matilda.

"That would be a bit awkward. Like we had an audience." Matthew laughed nervously.

"S-Sorry."

"'s alright."

Ismael jumped on the bed too and sat next to Miguel.

The tension between the two humans dissolved and Matthew decided to ask, "Did you two here the stuff fall off the dresser?"

Matilda meowed and nuzzled Matthew, purring. "I-I guess you did. I'm sorry. I didn't mean to scare you." Matthew looked back at Miguel. "O-Oh! You probably think I'm some kind of freaky cat guy, for talking to Matilda." Matthew laughed sheepishly.

"Nah. I talk to Ismael too, sometimes. Cat's are real good listeners." Miguel laughed as he scratched Ismael's back.

"W-Well, um… I could start dinner, if you want?" Matthew asked.

"That'd be awesome." Miguel stood up, still naked and threw Ismael out of the room, telling him to look for something else to do. Both Matthew and Matilda smiled nervously.

Taking the blanket with him, Matthew set Matilda out the door and shut it, promising dinner in a few minutes.

When the two humans were dressed again, they made their way down the stairs. Matthew told Miguel to make himself at home and he went on into the kitchen to start making their and the cat's dinner.

As usual, Matilda was fed first. Matthew gave her and Ismael a bowl of dry cat food, Matilda's with honey and both cats got a helping of left-over fish.

"I hope you like Chinese. It's kind one of the only things I can make without screwing up," Matthew called to Miguel.

"I love Chinese food. The spicier the better." Miguel came into the kitchen and watched as Matthew worked around him.

He smirked when he caught a limp in Matthew's step. "It's not painful, right?"

"Hmm? O-Oh!" Matthew flushed. "N-Not really. It's just a throb in my spin."

Miguel nodded and continued watching the dinner come to life.

* * *

><p>"Tonight was very nice, Miguel. I really enjoyed it." Matthew said as he kissed the man at his doorstep.<p>

"I would hope so," Miguel smirked.

"Y-Yeah. A-And I'll make sure Matilda doesn't i-interrupt next time."

"Did you just guarantee a next time?"

"I-I… think I did." Matthew smiled. The two kissed again and then Miguel waved good bye and left for his car.

Matthew shut the door and fell onto the couch, careful of his soreness. Matilda jumped onto the couch and the next second, Matthew was squeezing her in a hug, giggling like a girl.

"I-I really like him, Matilda!" Matthew cheered. He looked at Matilda as he scratched her ears and listened to her purr. "And I don't think I blew it! I think he's a keeper!"

Matilda meowed. And even though she knew Matthew couldn't understand her, she said, "I think he will make you very happy."


	28. A Cat's Life Part 2

A/N: Why are all the Heta!guys in heat for Mattie? Pfft.

* * *

><p>"Gil's coming over today, Matilda," Matthew reminded the cat that morning.<p>

Matilda stretched out on the bed and meowed. Matthew pet her and ran his fingers through her soft, fluffy fur.

"He's going to bring Gilbert and Gilbird, too."

Matthew stood up and led Matilda out of the bedroom so he could change and then came back, talking about making breakfast. And since it was a weekend, he was going to stay home.

"You don't think Gil will be mad if I say no, do you, Matilda?"

Matilda looked at the blonde human as they sat on the couch after eating breakfast. "No to what?"

"I hope he doesn't. He should be able to understand." Matthew stroked the underside of Matilda's chin and reached for the remote to turn a game of hockey on.

* * *

><p>A knock at the door was the only warning Matthew got of Gilbert's arrival because only seconds later, the door burst open, Gilbert's foot sticking through the doorway.<p>

Both Matthew and Matilda jumped.

"The awesome me has arrived! Do you have pancakes ready?" Gilbert sauntered into the apartment with Gilbert in his arms and Gilbird perched in his hair.

"They're in the oven to keep warm." Matthew stood up and greeted his exuberant friend.

"Great! And there's maple syrup in excess I presume?" Gilbert said with a smirk.

"It's on the counter. Help yourself."

"I will~"

Gilbert set his cat down and ran a hand through his hair to ruffle Gilbird. The little bird made an unhappy chirp and squawked at Gilbert before landing on Matilda's back.

"Hello, Gilbird, Gilbert," Matilda greeted.

"It's nice to see you again, Miss Matilda," Gilbird said in his ever polite voice.

"Miss Matilda~" Gilbert mocked. "How's it going?" He jumped on her, swiping at Gilbird. The bird squawked again and pecked at him.

"It's been nice. Though, Matthew was worrying over your human."

Gilbert laughed, a sort of wheezing noise, and said, "Gilbert is a dog. Not literally of course. That would be unawesome. But he's been thinking of nothing but Mattie for a while now."

"O-Oh." Matilda looked down, flustered. "I-It seems that a lot of humans have been thinking of Matthew lately."

"A lot?" Gilbert laughed again. "What do you mean?"

Matilda spluttered. "I met another cat named Ismael. His human and Matthew were… er… in heat and since then, a lot of humans have been coming over."

Gilbird piped up then. "Could it be that Ismael's human said something to the other humans? I know that they can be quite jealous creatures. And possessive."

"I don't know. But, just before you two got here, Matthew was worrying over saying no to your human."

Gilbird made a sad chirp. "I think your Matthew might have been talking about not being with our Gilbert, Miss Matilda."

"Being with… Oh!" She began to fluster. "Why is it that every human seems to be in heat lately?"

Gilbert wheezed again. "Well, it's normal for someone to want someone else. And our Gilbert has always thought of Mattie. Ohh~ I wonder if they're gonna do it!"

"You twit! Didn't you just listen to Miss Matilda? She said her Matthew was going to say no."

"Oh shut up, bird brains." Gilbert swat the bird, making it tumble over the floor.

* * *

><p>"These pancakes are amazing! The best thing on earth, next to beer!"<p>

"Thanks. It's good to know someone else likes my cooking."

"Hmm? Someone else?"

"O-Oh! I-I just meant besides Al."

"Ugh. He's still your brother?"

"I don't think he's never not going to be my brother."

"That's a shame." Gilbert ate the rest of his pancakes and stood up, stretching. "So~ What did you want to do today? I've been hanging out with Francis and Antonio lately and…" Gilbert smirked at Matthew. "They gave me a few ideas~"

Matthew blushed. "Y-You know the answer is still no. A-And I was actually going to tell you something. I-I've met someone and I really want this relationship to be serious so the answer has to be doubly no."

Gilbert smacked his head onto the table. "Who?"

"M-Miguel. I-I think he said he was Antonio's cousin."

"Ugh. You're going out with Toni's family! Gross!"

"And you hang out with my father who keeps, er… Who keeps telling you different things to try on me!" Matthew countered.

"Touché." Gilbert sat back in his seat. "And I was really thinking you'd give in this time. I even brought the stuff!"

Matthew sit the tea he had been drinking. "S-Stuff? Do you really think I'm that easy?"

"Of course not, Birdie! I always carry that stuff." Matthew scooted a bit away from Gilbert.

* * *

><p>"See! Our Gil is a true dog. I'm so proud!"<p>

"Matthew said no, dumkopf." Gilbird said as he sat on Matilda's back.

The three animals were peering into the kitchen, watching their humans.

"Could you two stop fighting? I think they're coming out of the kitchen." Matilda scampered out of the way just as Gilbert stepped out with Matthew behind him.

"You should really know that that is really awkward to learn, Gil," Matthew said.

"Eh, it wasn't awkward when you didn't know so it shouldn't be awkward now. Hey! C'me, here Gilly!" Gilbert picked up Gilbert and cuddled him – it was manly, he always argued.

"You didn't eat Gilbird, did you?"

"Piyo, piyo!" Gilbird fluttered off of Matilda and into Gilbert's hair.

"He's good to you, right? Cuz I swear to Gott that if he ever hurts you, I'll rip his throat out."

Matthew almost dropped Matilda. "Y-Yeah. Of course he's good to me, Gil."

"Good. Well, I guess I'll see ya, Birdie! I have to meet with Franny and Toni to tell them the bad news!"


	29. Ice Cream

**A/N: **IsmaelxMatthew~

* * *

><p>"I'm taking you out for ice cream so get your shoes."<p>

Matthew looked up from the book he was reading on the couch of their shared apartment. "Ice cream?" Just like his brother, at the mention of ice cream, Matthew got as excited as a little kid at a new playground. The blond jumped up and shoved his shoes on. "Why?"

Ismael smirked at the boy. "I can't take my boyfriend out for ice cream just for the heck of it?" Matthew laughed and the two were on their way to the ice cream shop.

"So what flavour do you want?"

Matthew thought a moment as he looked over the sea of multi-coloured tubs. "Mmm, I want... banana." He glanced up the young woman behind the counter. She nodded and scooped two balls of ice cream onto a sugar cone. She handed it to Matthew who immediately began eating, and then turned to Ismael.

The Cuban got the same flavour and after he paid for the dessert, the two sat outside at one of the circular tables under an umbrella. Ismael watched as Matthew licked the melting ice cream up before it fell onto his hands.

A light, summery breeze blew past them and Matthew reveled in the cool feeling the ice cream created. He glanced to Ismael and blushed when he noticed him staring. "I-Is there something on my face?"

Ismael leaned over with a napkin and after wetting it with his tongue, wiped the ice cream off of Matthew's nose. Matthew blushed further, spluttering something about gravity and messes.

Ismael smirked and leaned further, giving Matthew a quick peck on the cheek. It shut Matthew up for a moment but, after he recovered, he smiled and leaned back, kissing Ismael.


	30. Little Miss Matilda

**A/N: **One of my favourite nursery rhymes on the planet!

* * *

><p>Little Miss Muffet sat on her tuffet, eating her curds and way.<p>

Along came a spider that sat down beside her and frightened Miss Muffet away.

~ Dr. Thomas Muffet?

* * *

><p>Little Miss Matilda sat on her favourite stool at the top of a small hill, under a large tree. Along with her, she brought her favourite stuffed toy and her favourite pancakes.<p>

She ate her pancakes happily, humming to herself in the warm summer breeze. Kumajirou, her stuffed bear, sat on its haunches next to her, smiling up at her.

Little Miss Matilda swung her feet on the edge of the stool as she finished her pancakes. She set the plate down and picked up Kumajirou.

"It's a really pretty day, isn't it, Kumajirou?" The bear kept smiling. But then, just in the top line of her view, there was a shadow.

Slowly, there was a large spider sliding down towards her, Matilda fell back off the chair, clutching to Kumajirou. She let out a shriek and ran off down the hill, crying for Francis to get rid of the spider.

Suddenly, the spider popped back up into the tree. Alfred, Matilda's brother, was sitting on one of the branches, holding a stick with a rubber spider attached to it. Alfred was laughing and giggling as he watched his sister run away and cry for their Papa.

That is, until their father, Arthur, came out to investigate while Francis consoled Matilda.

"Alfred! What are you doing up there, you twit?"

Alfred nearly fell out of the tree. "N-Nothing."

"Are you tormenting your sister again? Come down here." Arthur pointed to the ground next to him.

"I-I don't wanna."

"When you don't listen, that means you're hiding something. Your sister's inside crying. Now come down and apologize to her."


	31. Driving All Night Long

**A/N: **I wrote this while I was with my mom and stepdad, driving to Dallas. A great three hours of driving later, we arrived at In-N-Out Burger. I swear my mom is obsessed... wait.. I can honestly say she is. XD

Anyways~ this is more of a FrUk family style fic with the little colonies. Human names used, no reference to personified countries here~  
>I can sadly say I've gotten lost in a forest before... well... a forest of thistles on a frozen lake. XD My brother, cousin and I are idiots. Hurr. But when those things are bigger than you are, you get kind of lost.<p>

I hope you enjoy this!

* * *

><p>If Arthur could somehow magically create a kind of vortex to shield off the noises coming from the backseats of the car, he would. But sadly, he was not a magician so he could only hope the little kids would fall asleep soon.<p>

"I'm not touching you!"

"Stop it, Alfred!"

"I'm not touching you!"

"Dad! Make Alfred stop!"

"I'm not touching Eric, Dad!"

Arthur sighed. At least one of them was quiet. He glanced in the rearview mirror. An Asian boy sat next to the two arguing blonds. Then, out the corner of his eye, a fourth child appeared – almost as if he had been invisible. The last child was blond as well and sleeping.

Eric and Alfred continued to argue about Alfred 'touching' him for another ten minutes until Alfred saw a squirrel outside and began pestering Arthur about having it for a pet.

"You cannot have a pet squirrel. It could have rabies and bite you," Arthur countered.

Alfred gave up and crossed his arms violently. "Fine."

The car hit a particularly large bump in the road and everyone was jostled in their seat.

Matthew, who had been sleeping soundly, was woken up with a start and teared up, not understanding what had happened. Hong, beside him, only glanced at him once before quickly wiping his tears and handing Matthew his stuffed bear.

Eric was now laughing at Alfred since the latter had hit his elbow on the door when the car hit the bump and he was now rubbing it.

"Is everyone okay?" Arthur asked, looking in the rearview again to see the children nod. "We're almost home, we just have to get out of this bloody forest."

Arthur looked out the side window, at the multitude of trees. He had decided to take a scenic route for the kids but had somehow gotten lost in the giant forest. He could have sworn he had already passed that tree and that one and that one over there.

"Are we lost, Dad?" Alfred asked.

"No. This place is just bigger than I thought so we aren't through it yet. Play with your brothers so I can concentrate on driving, please."

Alfred turned to his brothers. "I think Dad's lost, guys," he said in a whisper. Matthew looked at his twin.

"R-Really? Does that mean w-we'll n-never get out?"

Eric glared at Alfred. "No. It just means that Dad'll drive in circles until he gets upset and calls Francis. We're not going to get stuck, Mattie."

"O-Okay."

"But what if Francis gets lost and can't find us!" Alfred said suddenly.

"Shut up, Alfred! You're scarin' Mattie!"

"Hey, I'm scared too, now! Dad's gonna get us lost and then Francis will get lost and no one will know we're in this stupid forest and-"

"Alfred!" Arthur shouted.

The children jumped. "Please, stop saying things like that. You're just scaring everyone else." Arthur pulled out his cell phone and pressed one.

"'Ello," came the melodious voice of Francis Bonnefoy.

Arthur glanced in the mirror once more before whispering into the mouth piece, "I'm lost again."

Francis sighed into the phone. "Where are you?"


	32. Awkward Dinner

**A/N: **I can't remember what made me write this... But, I'm just trying to clear my desktop of any finished drabbles so... Expect maybe one more update tonight~

Everyone have an awesome Tuseday night and please enjoy this!

* * *

><p>"Could you please be on your best behaviour? This means a lot to me."<p>

Alfred huffed. "I thought you hated the French. Now you're going to dine with one?"

Arthur stood back up. "I never said I hated the French. Now please, just get dressed into something nice. He'll be over at nine."

Alfred huffed again and flopped back onto his bed. "Fine. I'll get dressed before he gets here, but I'm not going to like it."

"Thank you, Alfred. Thank you very much." Arthur patted Alfred's shoulder and then left the teenagers room with a skip in his step.

Alfred looked at the clothes he was already wearing. "These are just fine." Okay, so that wasn't as convincing as it was supposed to be. Alfred stood up and began rummaging through his closet for something his dad would approve of.

* * *

><p>"Thank you for coming, Francis."<p>

"Thank you for having me. Oh! And this is mon petit Mathieu." Francis ushered the teenage boy forward to greet Arthur.

"I-It's nice to meet you, Mr. Kirkland."

"Charming." Arthur led to two through the door and to the dining room where Alfred was waiting, toying with his fork. "This is my son, Alfred. Alfred, come greet our guests."

Alfred glanced up, bored out of his mind already, until he saw the blond teen next to Francis. "Hey."

"Hi."

Francis ushered Mathieu to sit next to Alfred while he sparked up a conversation with Arthur.

"I'm Alfred."

"I-I'm Mathieu."

"So uh…"

Mathieu nodded to that and sat down.

"A-Are you from around here?" What a stupid question!

"Y-Yeah. I've been here for a while now. Since Kindergarten, actually." Mathieu chewed his lip.

"O-Oh… Me too. Uh…"

"W-We have a couple classes together this year."

"Oh?"

"Yeah… Home room, English, Algebra… History, Physics…"

Now Alfred felt completely stupid.

"It's nice seeing you outside of work, Cher."

"Yes. It's very nice." Arthur fought down a blush. "So, we can get dinner started. I made turkey."

"You cooked?"

"A-Actually, Alfred did." Arthur gave Francis a sheepish smile.

Alfred heard his name and whipped his head, glad to get away from the awkward conversation with Mathieu.

"Yeah. Dad can't cook for his life." Alfred threw his head back in a laugh, completely missing the glare sent his way.

"Well, let's eat." Arthur passed the turkey around the table.


	33. Thank you for your patronage

**A/N: **Um... I haven't given up on my other two stories! Please forgive the no up-dating thing! I give you the overly used School-excuse! It's my freaking Senior year so I think I am entitled to being lazy... That and I'm getting ready for my NaNoWriMo attempt. My first ever~  
>This may be continued, may not. I really love waiterwaitress stories. They're so cute so... And I kinda want to know what Al and Arthur and Matt and Gil do~  
>Anyways, I hope you enjoy this as much as I did while writing!<p>

* * *

><p>"Could I get another coffee?"<p>

Matthew bustled over, coffee pot in hand, and filled the mug held out to him to the rim. "Is that all?" he asked, getting the receipt ready.

"Yeah, thanks." The man pulled a few bills out and slipped it onto the table along with a tip.

Matthew pocketed the money, picked up his trash and went to put the tab in the register. He was stopped on the way though, by a table of fellow teenagers.

"Aren't ya gonna ask us for somethin', Sweetie?" The largest boy asked in a mocking voice.

Matthew glared at them. They were the same bunch that came in every weekend. And their jokes never got any better. "Would you like anything?"

The one who asked leaned back in his seat. "Mmm," he glanced at Matthew in his uniform and smirked. His voice took on a mock-lisp and he said, "You could tell me where you got those fabulous shoes." The boys burst out in a laugh.

Matthew flipped his order book closed and made his way again towards the register to drop the money off.

"Eh, those guys are really getting on my nerves." Matthew looked behind him to the chef, Arthur Kirkland. "Bloody fools, if you ask me."

"It's alright though. It's nothing I can't handle." Matthew closed the register and dropped off the trash before going off again to service an elderly couple that had just entered the diner.

"Welcome to East London's." Matthew flipped his order book open once more and clicked the pen. "Could I get you anything?"

"Could you get me a water, deary?" The woman asked. Her white, curly hair was cut short and she had a sweet, grandmotherly face.

"No problem, ma'am." Matthew turned to the man.

"A water's fine." Matthew nodded and took the rest of their orders, calling out to Arthur. As he left the table, Matthew heard the man comment to his wife, "A limp wrist that boy has."

Honestly, Matthew was sick of the slurs. He just wanted to work in peace. But no. It seemed that every last person to walk through that door had something discriminatory to throw at him. Well, you know what world? Matthew Williams was done! Done with bothering being polite and done with being That-One-Quiet-Kid.

And then the bells chimed again and Matthew nearly dropped the glass of water he was holding.

At that moment, at that very moment, a tall and, for lack of a better description, devilishly handsome young man walked in and sat down at one of the booths. Followed close behind him were two other boys.

The man was pale and had shockingly white hair. His eyes, Gods his eyes, were striking. Blood red. Maybe cranberry would sound less murderous? Either way, they were a deep, pure red. He was tall but not when compared to the blond in his little group. The brunette, though, was a different story. He had long arms and he wore a hat with a small yellow bird stitched to its side.

Shaking his head before he could start drooling, Matthew quickly served the elderly couple and went to service the new group.

"H-Hello, I'm Matthew and I'll be your server. Could I start you guys off with some drinks?" Calm down, slow up your speech.

"Ja. I'll have some milk." Gods why was that so hot?

The blond and brunette ordered but Matthew couldn't help but not care enough to remember them past writing them down. "I'll be right back with your drinks."

He knew his face was burning. He just knew it. Gods why did he have such a freaking skittish nature?

"A mighty fine blush you have there, lad," Arthur said from behind the counter. "Not running a fever are you?"

Matthew flustered as he got the drinks. "S-Shut up."

"Aww~ You're too cute, Feli!" Mr. Handsome said. Matthew felt his heart twitch a bit, but then 'Feli' held onto the blond and smiled at him a smile that was usually only reserved for people you like.

"Ve~ Thank you Gilbert!"

"H-Here are your drinks. Are you guys ready to order?" Matthew held up his order book.

The three ordered and Matthew went to give Arthur the slip.

"Someone has bedroom eyes."

"S-Shut up!" Matthew took the food and stalked away from Arthur who was laughing behind the counter as he waved his spatula.

More customers entered and Matthew found that he had less and less time to sneak glances at Gilbert, as Feli had called him, and before he knew it, the three were calling him for the bill.

Gilbert dug in his pocket and produced his wallet, opening it dramatically. "Eh… I'll pay you back, Bruder." He gave the blond a sheepish smile and held out his empty wallet. He flipped it upside down and a few particles of dust fell out.

"Fine," the blond pulled his own wallet out and handed Matthew a twenty and a five for a tip. "I'll be back with your change."

Matthew hurriedly counted the coins and handed them to the blond. "Have a nice day." Matthew turned to go service another booth, but was caught but his upper arm. He turned back around and found Gilbert staring at him. He was just an inch shorter than Matthew.

"Hey."

Matthew fought as hard as he could to suppress the blush trying to rise on his cheeks. "Hey."

Gilbert slipped a piece of paper into Matthews hand and ran to catch up with his brother and Feli.

Matthew pocketed the paper, not wanting to melt into the café tile. He would read the paper after work when he had time to breath.

A good, work-filled three hours later, Matthew was sitting in one of the booths, a cup of tea with nearly just as much maple syrup sat in front of him. Arthur was cleaning the kitchen.

Matthew took the piece of paper out of his pocket. His heart beat. Gods, he was such a school girl!

The paper had a number and Gilbert's name. That did it. Matthew could practically feel himself puddle on the ground.

"Now you look like Al when I-"

"I don't want to know!" Matthew cut Arthur off. "I don't want to know what you and my brother do!"

Arthur chuckled and took the seat opposite of Matthew. He snatched the piece of paper away before he could hide it. "A number? What you do to get this?"

Matthew flushed. "I-I don't know. H-He just gave it to me."

"That would explain that red face you had the whole time he was here." Matthew made an embarrassed noise and Arthur laughed.

"Well, I don't know what to do. Do I call him? Text him? When?"

"Calm down, Matthew. Take a breath. You should text him tonight around nine. A reasonable time and it's not rushed or late. Speaking of which, I'll be heading home with you."

"Why?" Matthew lifted a brow.

"Dinner date with Al."

"Ah."


	34. Graduation

**A/N: **...Kindergarten!World graduates!  
>I don't own Hetalia. And I don't plan on owning it.<p>

* * *

><p>Mr. Beilschmidt sat at the end of the row of seats in the dark auditorium. The stage in front of him was lit up and Roma was giving a speech.<p>

Beside him, Feliciano sat, albeit however fidgety he was, quietly. And beside him, Ludwig's class sat. They were all in their best clothes with combed hair. They were quiet, surprisingly.

At the far end, opposite of Ludwig, he could see Gilbert in all his self-absorbed glory. He was smiling widely as he whispered to the boy next to him.

"I totally hope we have the same class next year, Mattie!"

Matthew nodded, fiddling with the cuffs of the dress shirt his mother had shoved on him. "That'd be nice."

Roma finished speaking and the audience (the teachers and parents, at least) applauded.

Then Feliciano kissed Ludwig's cheek as he got up to lead his class to the stage. "Good luck." Ludwig nodded to the Italian and then to Berwald Oxenstierna, who was one row up.

Roma smiled at him and then the row of children as they lined up at the left side of the stage.

"The first to be graduating are our Kindergartners," Roma said into the microphone. "And first up, I present Mr. Beilschmidt with class K-1."

Ludwig stepped up to the microphone and gave a small speech on how proud he had been of his class that year and how he hoped they would excel in the years to come, then he began calling names.

"Francis Bonnefoy."

The small blond boy stepped up to Ludwig and took the rolled up "diploma" and a handshake from his teacher.

After the ceremony was over, the parents were led back to their children's classrooms.

Emily and Alice Kirkland and their husbands were chatting away next to the dry erase board while Amelia Jones-Williams talked with Ludwig and Feliciano. The children chatted as well.

"We'd all better have the same class next year."

"I wonder who our teacher will be."

"I hope it's not Mr. Braginski. He's crazy!"

"What about his sister? She's supposed to be super nice."

"Yeah! I hope she's our teacher next year!"

"Oh, this year went by so fast!"

"Ve~ I know, Mrs. Amelia. They grow up so fast!" Feliciano flung his hands into the air for emphasis.

Amelia nodded, laughing. "Yeah, but I guess it's for the best."

The children talked more and played with the toys Ludwig had one last time as the adults finished up. Then any last minute numbers were exchanged and promises of pool parties and sleep-overs were made.

Gilbert waved his friends good-bye and once everyone was gone, looked up to Ludwig and said, "So who's gonna be my teacher next year?"

Ludwig sighed and shook his head, instead going to pick up the stray plastic cups and napkins.


	35. World Summit

**A/N: **Wow... This has been sitting in my laptop collecting virtual dust and I decided to post it.  
>That and I just freaking love CuCan and it just doesn't get as much love as it should.<br>Also, the African nations don't get much love from anyone (myself included), though I do always wonder about that poor continent. And, the candy that Argentina is eating is my absolute favourite are made by Arcor.

* * *

><p>Really, had Canada known he would have ended up in the utility closet on the third floor of a government building after quite an intense World Summit meeting he would have probably stayed home that morning. But, that would have been very rude, considering he was the host country this time around.<p>

So after sucking up his disinterest of the meeting (it's not like he was expecting it to be any different from any of the rest of them) and downing two cups of coffee with extra maple, Canada made his way out of his house and to the town hall, only to return home just minutes later, apologizing profusely to Kumabura for forgetting him once again.

He was returned with a, "who?" and all was forgiven.

Canada was the first nation person to arrive at the meeting room. Germany was right behind him a few moments later, though. Prompt as ever.

Soon, more nations trickled in and the room filled quickly with mindless chatter about Euro-Vision and debt crisis talk.

As the host, Canada tried to start the meeting off by welcoming the visiting nations, but was easily ignored what with his uncanny ability to be invisible to ninety-nine percent of the population, family included. So after a good ten minutes of trying to get the attention of the nations, Canada gave up and waited for Germany to take roll like always.

And like always, every nation turned their attention to Germany as he read off names with that deep, gruff voice of his.

Canada took the time to glance around at everyone as they answered.

Argentina was eating some candy he had brought with him, happy with just that. Belgium was taking a quick cat nap before the meeting and Estonia was preparing to take notes. Qatar and Russia were chatting adamantly about something he couldn't hear while America and England (or USA and the UK as they were known in the meetings) stared at each other with much repressed sexual tension.

After roll, German called for attention and the meeting proceeded.

Proceeded actually meant that the nations all started yelling at each other for various reasons.

Argentina still ate away his strawberry candies, though Belgium and the rest of Europe began bickering about the debt crisis and possible solutions. USA spewed menial nonsense about some kind of giant space robot that was supposed to solve all of the world's problems. Russia sat back, looking on at everyone with his dissuading smile plastered sweetly on his face. The African nations tried to get words into the fray, but were ultimately ignored, just like their host. But the voice heard loudest overall was Germany's.

He shouted, after letting the nation's argue for a bit, for attention again and the meeting went pretty well, with only a few more screaming matches and Russia only scared Latvia into having a minor heart attack this time.

By day's end, the nations were tired from their extended "concentration" at the "meeting" and were ready to hit the closest bar or just drop into their hotel beds.

It was when the nations began trickling out of the room that things really began happening.

It's was a blurry kind of quick, Canada thought.

First, he bumped into Italy who didn't notice and then he was bumped into by Cuba who apologized and then offered to go to lunch with him. But, Cuba led him down the hall in the opposite direction of the exit and Canada couldn't find it in himself to correct the error, instead he let his curiosity take over. And, like they say, curiosity killed the cat.

"I've been wanting to meet with you personally, Canada," Cuba said in that Caribbean accent of his. "If you don't mind, of course."

Canada shook his head. "Is there something wrong?"

"Nah. Not a political meeting, ya see." The heavily tanned man gave a dazzling smile and Canada nodded, though not really understanding.

With his arm still wrapped casually around Canada's shoulders, Cuba directed them to a door. Without thinking, Canada let himself be led in only to suddenly find himself in a tight space with one foot in a bucket and a scrub brush jammed in his rib cage.

"Cu-"

"Before I confuse you with that _idiota_." Cuba slapped a hand over Canada's mouth, then with his eyebrows furrowed he leant down and kissed him.

Canada made a sound of surprise but didn't fight back. He was confused. Cuba had said before he confuses him with his brother and then kissed him, so that must have meant he knew he was with Canada… right?

"I'm Ca-"

"Canada." Cuba nodded. He bit Canada's bottom lip predatorily.

"W-Why?"

Why'd I send ya ice cream and invite ya over to my country?" Cuba retorted. "I like ya and I wanted to spend time with ya."

The blond dusted his blazer off, removed his foot from the bucket and shoved the brush back further on the shelf. "Oh. I thought you…" He glanced at Cuba from under his bangs.

"I may sometimes mistake ya for America, but that's because you both look so much alike. I mean – What I mean is that all you blonds look the same. Er, that didn't sound right…"

Canada chuckled. "It's okay, I get it." He stepped closer to the brunette. "All you tropical guys look the same too."

Canada gave Cuba a playful swat to the chest, a light dusting of pink forming on his pale face, not used to acting as such.

Cuba leaned down again and carefully captured Canada's lips.

"I really have wanted to meet with ya, you know."

"Well, I applaud you on your destination. Supply closet, very original."

"So… Does that mean-"

Canada snagged Cuba's bottom lip and smirked.


	36. It's a Bug's Life

**A/N: **Wrote this in Creative Writing class after finishing my assignment. It was supposed to be inspired by A Bug's Life, but... I don't know... I don't think Pixar or Disney would find that acceptable... Eh.

So... Matthew is dying and these are his last thoughts. c:

I hope you enjoy~

I don't own Hetalia or A Bug's Life.

* * *

><p>Alfred F. Jones was a very confident bug. And considering, that may just very well have been what caused all this. His overconfidence overshadowed all his other rational thoughts, making him a quick-fire, one-track mind ant.<p>

His brother, Matthew, though, was almost the exact opposite. His lack of confidence (really it wasn't even in his vocabulary unless it was being referred to Alfred or there was an un- at the beginning) drove him to be a thinker – philosophical, no? He wouldn't take any sort of action without thinking it over first, making him a very slow-paced person. Maybe that is why he couldn't save Alfred?

The two brothers lived in The Anthill (often referred to as Antalia) with the thousands of other ants. They all shared a common mother (Gaia) except for the older ants whose mother passed long ago. They worked hard – as Worker Ants should – collecting food for the colony.

And each brother had his own hobby; for Alfred, he was an explorer and would go scouting any chance he could get, sometimes leaving for weeks at a time, leaving Matthew a worried wreck.

And Matthew – when he allowed himself time off work and chasing after Alfred – loved to look at the leaves in the big Maple tree their colony lived under. He really marveled at the different colours, especially during Fall.

But that's all in the past now.

Now Alfred is dead and Matthew is dying.

The poor ant cried to himself as he felt his legs twitch – out of his control. He had his head to the side, not wanting to look over to his right, where Alfred – where _what was left_ of Alfred laid smeared on the ground.

_Why did that idiot have to go to the campgrounds? He knew it was forbidden! For this sole reason, nonetheless! _

Matthew cursed his brother more as he felt the numbness of his body slowly crawl up to his chest.

The ground was shaking. The little boy who had stepped on them was stepping on others.

They were from a different colony – those ants.

Matthew hoped their families found them. _And not have to worry about missing ants. _

The boy squealed as he stepped on more poor souls. Matthew could hear them screaming for others to run, get out of the way, to move.

One ant ran past Matthew and Alfred. He looked at Matthew, then Alfred, then back to Matthew.

"I'm sorry," he whispered, then ran off again.

Another human came up. She picked up the boy, shouting hysterically.

Some ants wanted revenge. They had crawled up his chubby legs and were biting him. The boy's mother brushed them off. Matthew knew most would die falling from that height.

He shed a few tears for them.

The ground shook again as the mother walked away, but she was going a different route. She was headed toward Matthew, but he knew she didn't know that – she was just a stupid human, after all.

The numb was at his arms, inching so slowly to his shoulders. He begged it to reach his brain before the woman could reach him. He didn't want to suffer a fate like that. That was too horrific.

He couldn't go like that. Not like Alfie. He wasn't like his brother. Alfred may have been able to die like that – out with a _bang!_ Is how he would have described it (or maybe a _pop!_ would be more appropriate?) – but not Matthew!

He was a coward.

She was just a few paces away. The numbness was at his neck. He was seeing specks of black now.

She was almost there – two more steps.

One more.

Matthew couldn't see anymore. A shadow covered his sight.

Somewhere – back home, maybe – a breeze shifted through the trees, ruffling the leaves so they made their own little rustle-ly music.

Matthew couldn't feel anything anymore. And he couldn't even wriggle his antennae.

He heard a loud _pop_!


	37. Sunscreen

**A/N: **Um... Gil and Mattie sitting at the beach? Gil complaining like a bitch? I don't even...

I hope you enjoy this little ditty~

* * *

><p>"God damn this light is bright!"<p>

"Well, it _is _the Sun, Gil," Matthew said. "Stop looking at it if your eyes hurt."

"I'm not looking at it!" Gilbert waved his arms and then squeezed his eyes shut. "God, I hate the Sun!"

Matthew sighed. "Just come sit under the umbrella then. It's not girly."

Gilbert sighed and gave up. He picked up his chair and moved it next to Matthew's, under the shade.

"Better?"

"Yeah… I can see at least." Gilbert rummaged around in his bag for a moment before taking out a familiar pair of sunglasses and placing them on his nose.

"Why didn't you just have those on earlier?"

Gilbert looked down. "I don't like them much, Birdie."

"Why not? The one thing, besides swimsuits, you wear to a beach is sunglasses."

"No. I have to wear them everywhere. Remember?" Gilbert pointed to himself and when Matthew didn't get it he said, "I'm albino. God fucking albino!" He ran his hands through his hair. "I'm practically allergic to the fucking sun. Bright lights burn my eyes and I can't see half the time! I'm just one big fucking pity party." And as if to punctuate the exclamation, Gilbert noticed that his arms were red, the beginnings of a sunburn. "Argh!"

Matthew handed his friend the bottle of sunscreen silently.

"Why'd I even agree to come here with you?"

"Because you said you wanted to, and I quote, 'grace the beach-goers with your awesomeness'," Matthew chuckled.

"Remind me never to come here again." Gilbert finished rubbing the lotion on his arms and face, wiping his hands on a towel. "I always feel like crap after coming."

Matthew chuckled again. "I'll remember that."


	38. Summah Time!

**A/N: **Found this in my Math book a couple days ago and decided to finish it. c: I seriously can't wait for summer... Actually... College isn't sounding so great. Especially since I've procrastinated it so much that I haven't actually gotten accepted to the CC yet... Heh.

I don't own Hetalia.

I hope you enjoy this as much as I did while typing it~!

* * *

><p>Amelia glanced around the corner of the hall. Arthur was in the kitchen brewing tea and Francis was finishing up dinner. Her sister, Madeline, was sat at the dining table, doing math work out of a book.<p>

Good, she thought, before walking into said kitchen.

At the sound of her footsteps, Francis and Arthur both looked up to greet their daughter, but were stopped by the sight of what she was wearing (or rather, the lack thereof).

"Amelia Francine Bonnefoy! What on Earth are you doing?" Arthur all but shouted as he rushed to put a dish towel over his daughter. "W-What possessed you to do this!"

Amelia shoved Arthur off. "I'm just wearing a skirt, dad! And this is my bikini top, so stop worrying." She stuck her tongue our and went to sit at the table.

Francis chuckled. "As much as I applaud your fashion choice, you _do_ realize it's almost zero degrees, right _ma Cherie_?"

Amelia nodded. "Oh, I'm just testin' this out for summer. Me and Maddie are gonna hit the beach all day, e'ry day!"

Arthur grumbled and went back to his tea whilst Francis chuckled and Madeline wondered when she had been pulled into the fray.

Amelia changed after dinner and the next morning, after three more feet of snow fell during the night, she and Maddie trudged through the waist deep blanket (Amelia called it a mattress) to school.

"Once this stupid snow melts away into fucking awesome summer, you, me and the beach are gonna be best friends, Maddie."

"Eh? Who decided this? What if I don't want to go to the beach, Amy?" Honestly. What if she had plans already? Really.

"What? What could possibly be more important than hanging with your sis at the beach to pick up dudes?" Amelia thought a moment. "Unless… You're trying to secretly pick up chicks?"

Madeline blushed. "T-That's not it! I just promised Gil I'd go camping with him and Ludwig and Feli at the beginning of summer break."

"Oh~ Gonna do it in the tent?"

Madeline frowned. "You don't have to be so crude, you know." Amelia ducked her head. "And you know Gil is chasing after Lizzy so…"

"Yeah yeah. So _after_ you come home, we'll hit the beach all day, e'ry day."

And the sisters arrived at school, promising to spend time with each other.

"I'll see ya after sixth to show ya my detailed plan." Amelia winked and skipped off to Math class.

Amelia shook her head, worrying over what the coming summer would be like. Hectic, obviously. And hopefully she wouldn't end up in some kind of cast like last year.


	39. Sleep is Essential

**Holy shmowza! I haven't written anything for Hetalia in a while... But that's what Pokemon, Harry Potter, and Ponies does to a person. Oh, and my one class I'm taking for college right now, may not be going as well as I like... I think I may want to be a Kindergarten teacher now... Pft.**

**Anyways~ I hope you enjoy this and (the next couple) Human!Characters AU. I've been trying to work out a cosplay for Igiko and that has my mind in a 'convention state'. :'3**

**I don't own Hetalia.**

* * *

><p>Yong-Soo slept on the sofa in the hotel room he, Alfred, and Matthew had rented. Alfred was watching him; his chest rise and fall under his costume, the little curl of his that swayed as his breath hit it. He was still wearing a hanbok from a photo-shoot they'd done earlier.<p>

Alfred thought he looked perfect.

"Are you even listening, Al?"

Alfred wiped the drool from his chin and glanced back to his twin. "What?"

"I said, 'we're going to miss to meet-up if we don't leave now'," Matthew said. He kept glanced at his watch, fiddling with his own costume.

"Young-Soo needs to change, and then we can leave," Alfred replied, moving to shake his shoulder.

"I'll get some water bottles," Matthew said after checking his appearance one last time.

"Come on, Soo. Mattie's gonna have an aneurism if you don't change now." Matthew scoffed behind them.

Yong-Soo lifted his arms. "Get this off then, I'm too tired to move."

Alfred chuckled and pulled the fabric off. It left Yong-Soo in shorts and an undershirt. He lifted his arms again. "Now dress me."

Alfred laughed out loud. "I'm not your maid. You can do that part."

"And hurry or I'm leaving without you two."

"Oh, Mattie, calm down, no-one's gonna care if you're five minutes late. They're not going to cut off your head. I'm pretty sure that would be against the hotel's policy."


	40. Preperation

**I hope you enjoy this utterly boring topic!**

**I don't own Hetalia.**

* * *

><p>"The sewing machine died!"<p>

Matthew looked up from his painting. "I'm sure thread just got caught, Al, no need to scream."

"No! It's dead! Dead!"

Setting down his palette and brush and maneuvering around the prop for his next cosplay, Matthew went to inspect the machine.

The sewing machine was dead. As a door knob. The light wouldn't turn on, the needle wouldn't stitch. It was dead.

This wasn't good. Al wouldn't be able to hand-sew the rest of his costume and they didn't have the funds for a new one. Maybe Arthur could fix it, but he was on the other side of the continent in school.

Crap.

"Okay. Maybe one of our neighbors has a sewing machine we could borrow?"

"But Mattie! It would be so awkward! They'll think we're weirdoes!"

"Al, we have people dressed in costume over almost daily. I think if our neighbors have presumed anything, they already have."

Alfred huffed. "Fine." He stood up, tripping over the cord. "Wha-?" He held up the plug, grinning sheepishly. He plugged it into the outlet and instantly the sewing machine turned on; fully functional.

Matthew gave his twin a frustrated glance and promptly returned to his painting.


	41. ImPerfection

**A continuation from the Kindergarten chapters~**

* * *

><p>One of the things Gilbert loved about Matthew is that no matter how long time passed or whatever happened, he never changed. Drastically, that is. Matthew was still that shy, slightly ditsy blond he first met in his big brother's Kindergarten class.<p>

As they grew, Matthew didn't venture out of his shell very much, but Gil was able to pry it open every now and again. Matthew's laugh was still sticky-sweet and Gilbert cherished every second he got to hear it. Matthew grew up too and he was now taller than Gilbert. He plated hockey like nobody's business and could make his brother, Alfred, cry with a few well-placed words.

He was still a goody two-shoes and a nerd who loved science and Gil loved every aspect, every particle that made up Matthew.

He wasn't perfect and Gilbert prayed to God he never would be because he didn't want Matthew to change a single thing.

So as he watched from across the math class or in the lunchroom or the other side of his bedroom, Gilbert did pray to God to give him the courage to ask the utterly imperfect-perfect person that was Matthew Williams.


	42. Once in a Blue Moon

**Alpha/Beta/Omega!verse~ I really got into this mostly because of "Brave New World" by Aldous Huxley . If you haven't read it, I highly recommend it if you like Omega!verse. It's about a 'type' ruled society where Alpha's are the dominate and predominate persons and the Epsilons (the lowest of the low in society) are all stupid and given menial jobs a monkey could do. Also, people aren't born, but "decanted" which is very important to the plot. **

**I hope you will give that book a chance! And I hope you enjoy this little ditty~**

* * *

><p>Matthew was a male Omega. Not an uncommon thing in the world, but definitely not one of the most desirable of things to be.<p>

Life as a male Omega was rife with prejudice and mistreatment.

He went through heats, made terrible by the denial of a mate, that lasted a week every month like clockwork.

Because of the heats, he and all other Omegas were given state-wide curfews which were to be followed strictly. Should the curfew not be paid mind, the Omega, in the eyes of the law, were held responsible should anything undesirable happen.

He could not attend school with the other children should they be Alpha or Beta. He was not allowed in office, nor was he allowed any other job comprised mainly of Alphas.

And worst of all, Matthew thought, was that he was thought of nothing more than a breeding tool. But that's what they were, after all. Wasn't it?

Omegas were the only people who could become impregnated, male or female regardless.

Maybe that was why his parents had focused so much on his older brother, the Alpha.

He was everything Matthew wasn't and never could be.

Alfred was strong. Alfred was smart. Alfred was handsome. He aspired to be a big tycoon or a CEO in some tall building or... Anything! He was loud and proud and loads more confident than little, measly, _Omega_ Matthew, who would end up a house-mom after finishing required education, at best.

So while Alfred rolled through life with an endless smirk and support up the wazoo, Matthew struggled with his fleet-full, shy smile, ignoring every hurtful put-down that came his way.

And where was he now? He owned an apartment and was studying history by night while he worked at the grocery store during the day.

During weeks of heat, he took leave and took shelter in his nesting room.

And while the heats were horrible, sometimes even painful, Matthew took pride in what he'd accomplished in his life.

He'd proven to his parents that dumb, ole Omega Matthew was on his way to success, no thanks to them.

He hadn't been tied down to home life by some Alpha who had managed to get him pregnant, and while his life was by no means perfect, he could lead it how he wanted; society's norm and statistics be damned.


	43. The Very Best

**Completely in love with Omegaverse~ I may do some "Brave New World" crossover stuff later~  
><strong>

**I don't own Hetalia!**

* * *

><p>An Alpha-Beta partnership was not uncommon, but it was odd. IT was much more usual for Alphas to mate with Omegas, who appealed more physically and sensually with their submissive genes and motherly aspects. Betas – who did not have a set dominate or submissive gene – usually mated with other Betas.<p>

For an Alpha-Beta relationship (or even Beta-Omega relationships), the Alpha, while genetically predisposed to be the more dominate partner, often courted the Beta with such intentions, though it did not always turn out so. About 50% of Alpha-Beta (and Beta-Omega) relationships had reversed roles. And in the Kirkland-Bonnefoy family, such a thing was in place.

Arthur Kirkland, Beta, was the dominate partner to Francis Bonnefoy, Alpha. The two had met, court each other, and adopted, as Omegas were the only persons capable of pregnancy.

The two had adopted Omega twins from the city orphanage. Omega children were the least desirable when adopting. The pending Omega's puberty and heats usually turned away potential parents who preferred Alpha or Beta children.

They had gone in, just wanting one child, but had fallen in love with the twins at first sight. Of course, it hadn't been the same for the twins. Francis's Alpha pheromones – strong, heady, and immensely threatening to a baby Omega – had scared them from the room. A nun found them in a linen closet, huddled together. But after that, the twins slowly grew less wary of the intimidating Alpha and his Beta mate.

They officially became the sons of Arthur and Francis almost a year later.

Raising the twins had been quite the adventure. There were strict guidelines one had to follow.

For one, Francis was the one who had to enforce discipline. The little Omegas were supposed to be learning to submit to Alpha law, no questions asked.

They were given household chores and learned how to cook and clean efficiently by Arthur.

The two were introduced to Omega children's games. House and Nest and other quiet games were also supposed to teach them what to expect later in life.

It was when the twins had turned seven that Arthur had an epiphany. He and Francis were brainwashing their children!

Since they had been adopted, not once had Matthew or even Alfred – the loud one – spoken up to Francis or himself. They had always been nice and contrite, not giving eye contact when answering to their parents.

Raised as a Beta, Arthur had grown up with other Beta children, laughing, roughhousing, and talking back to his parents. Even Francis had done this. He'd grown up with Alpha-Omega parents and like any other Alpha child, had never given much mind to his mother's word.

It all made sense now. It had just been what happened when they were children. The Alphas were just naturally stronger, Betas were neutral, and Omegas were smaller.

But now they were parents of the meeker Type, everything made sense.

Maybe genes had _some_ role in how their society worked, but the older generations and the strict regulations of the government were holding back the progression of the future. They kept suppressing the Omegas with values that they were only good for breeding and taking care of their mate, while Alphas were the only bread-winners and Betas, Betas had the most freedom only because they were supposed to keep to their own Type.

As Arthur watched little Matthew make a play-nest in a corner of the living room, filling it with the softest blankets and pillows in the house, and Alfred played tea and house with his imaginary Alpha, he felt ashamed. How could he have contributed to such a thing?

Did all he want out his sons' lives were for them to mate before even finishing high school, become pregnant, and then raise children at home while their mates knocked them around, having them think it was a-okay?

He damn sure had had more options when he was a child. He'd wanted to go to college, study English, own a book store. And he'd done all that. But Omega children – so-says the recently released 2010 CNN statistics – more often than not were already mated in high school, rearing children. Only a tiny three percent actually graduated and went on to college before mating and ultimately dropping out.

On that day, July 4, 2011, the twins' seventh birthday, Arthur knew he was going to do everything in his power to stop the inevitable and help his children become the very best they could be.


	44. yay

**I've been watching MLP:FiM for about a year and a half now. And it all started when this boy I know started commenting on how I reminded him of Fluttershy. Very quiet, shy, and gets quieter and quieter when someone demands I yell. XD Honestly, I had no idea what the hell anyone was talking about when they were talking about ponies so I tried the show twice before actually getting into it and all during our Senior year we "turned" various other people into pony-watchers (a few times including the German class most of us shared).**

**I don't own Hetalia or MLP, but I do hope you find this at least slightly d'aww. **

* * *

><p>"Oh, Mattie, you are exactly like Fluttershy!" Alfred gushed as he held onto the other blond boy. They were sitting outside at a mesh table for lunch. "You're so d'aww!"<p>

Matthew blushed, fidgeting and wondering to himself what exactly a Fluttershy was and if being exactly like one was a compliment.

A few other people at their table agreed.

"Matthew certainly shares many striking features similar to Fluttershy," Kiku said from behind his boxed lunch.

"Psh, Birdie is much more awesome than Fluttershy," Gilbert proclaimed loudly.

_Okay_, Matthew thought, _what the hell is a Fluttershy? _"U-Um, Al? You've been talking about Fluttershys and Pinkie Pies and other things for a while now. Um… What exactly are they?"

Instead of answering, Alfred just gushed some more and wrapped Matthew into a giant hug. "You're so cute!"

"M-Maple! P-Please Al, I really have no idea what any of you are talking about."

"Fluttershy is a pony. From My Little Pony, Matthew," Arthur said. He was rolling his eyes at his half-brother's antics, feeling a tad pitiful for the poor blond who had ensnared his heart. "She's painfully shy and speaks quietly, if at all, and loves animals."

Matthew blushed again. "O-Oh. Uh, thanks – I guess, Al."


	45. Beauxbatons

**Randomly popped into my head while watching the Food Network channel. I started thinking about how fun it was to say Beauxbatons, then this popped up. And what better pairing to use than AmeriCan? Nyo!AmeriCan to be exact~**

**Abigail = 7th most popular female baby name in Top 10 Names for 2011 - and is also a freaking adorable name all together**

**I don't own Hetalia or Harry Potter.**

* * *

><p>Madeleine smoothed down her blue, silk skirt as she waited for her friend and fellow first year Beauxbatons attendee to get back from her goodbyes. She watched as the other students bustled elegantly around her. A large steam-engine train stood waiting for all of the students to board to whisk them away to another year of magic school. She hoped Abigail would return soon.<p>

Knowing her skirt could get no smoother, Madeleine began twirling a soft, blonde curl between her fingers, twisting it and letting it spring back into place before starting again. She really hated crowds.

"Ready to go, Madds?"

Abigail appeared by Madeleine's side, wrapping an arm around her shoulders. "Can't miss the train on our first year, ya know."

Madeleine nodded, following after Abigail.

"Um, did you say goodbye to your family?"

"Mm-hm. Al was kinda bummed, but I told him Mattie was starting next year too, so I think he'll be tided over for a while." Abigail guffawed loudly, catching a few glares from the other students. "They're so cute, don't ya think?"

Madeleine nodded absently, hoping the stares would stop soon. "Um, maybe you shouldn't laugh so loudly. S-Some people looked mad, Abby."

Abigail just scoffed. "I'm not gonna change just because I'm starting at _Beauxbatons_," she drawled. "I'm not gonna turn into some snob, just because of the school I go to. 'Sides, let's get our compartment. They'll be filling up by now. We don't want to get stuck with some prudes."

Abigail grabbed Madeleine's wrist and led the girl onto the train, looking for a suitable compartment to spend their time in. She decided an empty one near the back of the train was safe.

"And then Al started blushing like a little girl and pushed me out of his room! Can you believe it? Over a stupid little comment," Abigail exclaimed. The two girls were sitting opposite of each other as Abigail regaled her shy friend with a story from her summer.

"W-Well, Al may have just been embarrassed. I d-don't know."

The train-ride lasted until past sundown. It pulled into a station that had large white, fairytale-styled carriages pulled by pegasi. Madeleine watched them as they snorted and scuffed at the ground, waiting for their orders to start for the castle.

"They're so pretty," she whispered. Abigail noticed and smiled, wrapping an arm around her friend.

"They sure are, Madds, sure are."

"Do you think we'll be studying them this year?" She stared fondly after the winged horses as she and Abigail climbed into one of the carriages.

"Maybe. Did you sign up for Care of Magical Creatures?" Abby was staring out the window, getting a good look at the other students, trying to pick out potential friends and enemies.

"Uh-huh. I was r-really excited about it during the s-summer."

Abigail smiled at the shyer blonde. "We'll have the best first year ever, Madeleine. I promise you."

Madeleine nodded along, grabbing for an edge as the horses spread their wings to take off. "I-I can't wait!"


	46. Coming Out Trainride

**A continuation of Beauxbatons, sort of. It's set in their later years.**

**I don't own Hetalia or Harry Potter.**

* * *

><p>"But this place is so <em>girly<em>!"

"Not really."

"Yeah. It is. It's sparkly and fruu-fruu-y. I really wanted to go to Hogwarts. I heard Harry Potter started there the year before us and even met You-Know-Who a few times!"

"Don't complain, Al," Matthew warned quietly. "He was in a bunch of danger. He could have been killed or worse! Besides, wouldn't you miss your sister?"

Alfred harrumphed. "Yeah. But she doesn't even come close to having _the_ Harry Potter as a classmate. That would be so cool! I bet I would have been a Gryffindor too!"

Matthew smiled silently, nodded after his friend. Once Alfred got on about Hogwarts there was little that could stop him until he tired himself out.

"Hey, isn't that your cousin?" Alfred pointed out.

Matthew looked to where he pointed. Madeleine sure enough was across the train station, but there was also a group of boys and she was pointedly looking at the ground, red-faced and flustered.

"I-Is she okay?"

"Let's go find out!" Alfred grabbed Matthew's wrist and dragged him over to his friend's cousin to rescue her.

"So's it true about you and that dyke Abigail? In the dormitory?"

Madeleine tried to ignore the derogatory words, staring at the ground, fiddling madly with her skirt. She mumbled incoherently and shifted from foot to foot.

"Hey, Lesbo, answer me!" The same boy shoved Madeleine's shoulder and she tripped backwards, squeaking as she fell. Tears sprang up as she saw a few people beginning to watch the scene, but not lift a finger to help.

Then she heard, "Hey! What's the big idea?" Alfred was charging up to the little group with a worried-looking Matthew trailing behind him. "You don't just go around shoving girls."

The group of boys – seventh years – laughed and scoffed. "And what's a little kiddie like you going to do about it?"

Alfred snarled and went to grab for his wand, but Matthew stopped him. He sighed and said in a firm voice, "I'm going to make you apologize for hurting Madeleine and help her up."

The group laughed again. "Like we'd help that lesbo. Her and that other sick dyke can go fuck in the dormitories, but we aren't apologizing for shit."

Madeleine's tears had started falling by now and Matthew had scooted around the older boys to help her up and wipe them away. "Are you okay, Maddy?" he asked quietly.

Madeleine gave him a shaky smile and said, "Yes, thank you, Mattie."

On the train, the two boys and Madeleine re-capped the train station fiasco.

"What exactly was going on, Madds?" Alfred asked. "Why were they being mean to you?"

Madeleine flushed bright red and stuttered quietly. "L-L-Last semester—"

"There you are!" Abigail was stood in the doorway, having swung open the compartment door. She marched in and sat down next to her friend. "I've been looking for you guys forever!" She took note of Madeleine's red eyes. "What happened?" she asked worriedly.

"A-A group of seventh year boys was bullying her," Matthew answered. "But we don't know why."

"Oh…"

"What _did_ happen, Madds?" Alfred asked.

Madeleine looked to Abigail for assurance. The louder blonde smiled and nodded. "L-Last semester, a-a girl in our year c-c-caught Abby and I…" The last of her explanation was muttered too quiet for anyone to hear.

"Caught what? Abby, what happened?"

"Me and Maddy are a thing, Al," Abigail told her brother. "We were kissing in the dormitory for privacy and one of the girls walked in and then the whole thing spread like wildfire. A lot of students have been very mean to Maddy and I since."

Madeleine nodded glumly. "I-I'm sorry. I just didn't want to cause any trouble before school started. I-I was hoping th-they would go away. But thank you for standing up for me, Al, Mattie." She offered a tiny smile.

Matthew was blushing and Alfred was outwardly indifferent.

"Well," Alfred began. "Uh… I guess I should have seen this coming. You never shut up about Maddy during the summer, Abby," he teased. "I'd say it's about time!"

"I-I hope you are very happy together," Matthew said. "I'm very happy for you Maddy."

"See, I told you they'd be fine with it. And even if they weren't, I would've kicked the crap outta them," Abigail said haughtily.

The boys glanced at each other. "I kissed Mattie in the fourth year too," Alfred blurted out. Matthew turned a similar shade of red as Madeleine. "A-And we've been kissing and stuff ever since."

The compartment was silent for a few moments after that. Then Abigail and Alfred broke out into loud, obnoxious laughter.

"W-We're all a bunch of poufty duffers!" Alfred cried out between puffs. "We're all as queer as can be! A bunch of—"

Matthew slapped his hand over Alfred's mouth before he could say anything awkward.


	47. Ravenclaw

**Canada for Ravenclaw all the way~ (Also, Ravenclaw's in 2nd place on PM, woot!)**

**The Sorting Hat doesn't get very much love, I don't think. So... yeah...**

**I hope you enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Matthew sat down on the stool, facing out at the four endless tables of students and the little litter of Firsties who'd yet to be assigned. Professor McGonagall placed the Sorting Hat on his head and the brim went right over his eyes, obscuring his vision.<p>

He took a deep breath and listened to what the Hat had to tell him.

"You're a shy one, Matthew. Very shy, but not an introverted one. You crave friends who will see past your quiet nature and give you lasting friendship."

The Hat muttered something undistinguishable and then said, "You're very cunning, Matthew, very cunning indeed. It's the quiet ones, they always say after all. But you're smart. And you want to learn as much as you can in your stay here.

"Not very outstandingly brave, I have to say. Not everyone is, don't worry. Honourable, now that's a different thing completely. You're brother is brave and his intentions are honourable, but he's just like the rest of those Gryffindors; running through life with no set plan, just taking what may come as it comes."

Matthew listened quietly, wondering how long he'd been sitting up there on the stool. He could hear other mutterings, beside the Hat and he worried he would not be place-able at all.

"Don't worry, kid. I've yet to meet a person I can't Sort. Some people just take more digging.

"Now, Hufflepuff wouldn't be very beneficial. They're nice, definitely, but you need more than just friendly faces. Slytherin would do you no good. And that leaves just Ravenclaw. But not _just_ Ravenclaw, Rowena's House is just as important as the other Founders'. I think you will find the right kind of balance of life in that house."

And with that, Matthew heard the Hat shout "Ravenclaw!" and a quarter of the room burst into cheers.

Professor McGonagall lifted off the Hat and Matthew scurried over to the blue-decked table. He was greeted by the Prefect and Head Girl and Boy and then he sat quietly with the rest of the Hall as the next person went up to be Sorted.


	48. Chirp!

**It's a headcanon of mine that Omegas, in times of distress, chirp or make some sort of high-pitched noise to signal their discomfort to familiar Alphas. Kinda like a chick when it's hungry and what-not. : (Also, how can you not squee over a chirping Canada?)**

* * *

><p>As he fell into the woodchips, Matthew began sniffling, tears welling up in his eyes. He began whimpering, making a chirp-like sound as he hic-upped.<p>

The two boys who'd pushed him down looked at him with queer looks on their faces and then laughed. "Is poor Mattie calling for help?" they teased. "Does little baby Omega want his mommy to come help him?"

The tears began falling and the chirping grew in pitch as Matthew became more distressed.

The playground they were on was fairly large, but surely had the teachers been paying attention, they would have noticed the distressed chirping of an Omega and gone to look for the child. But as usual, the teachers were huddled together, gossiping about the ladies working in the front office and the other faculty in general.

"You're mommy's not here to hear you, stupid!" The first boy sneered. "So quit that stupid noise."

The second boy, the one who'd pushed Matthew down, laughed. "Yeah. No-one's coming to help a stupid Omega like you!"

"Oh yeah?" A boy shouted from across the swing set.

The two boys looked up from pulling at Matthew's hair. They saw Alfred, blond, loud, and the Alpha twin brother of Matthew.

"What are ya doing to Mattie?" Alfred stomped over to the little group, fists curled and swinging at his side as he made himself look as mean as possible. He didn't wait for an answer as he pushed the two boys away from his brother. "What did he do to you? Huh?"

The two boys regained their balance after being pushed. "He didn't have to do nothing! We wanted the swings and the stupid Omega was in the way." The first boy sneered.

"There's enough swings for everyone," Alfred countered as he placed himself between the boys and Matthew. "Why'd you push him down?"

Matthew's chirping had quieted, but he was still hic-upping and sniffling as he watched his brother deal with the bullies.

"He was in our swing," the second boy said defiantly.

Alfred clenched his fists again. "You coulda asked him to move, though! You didn't haveta push him!"

The boys scoffed. "Whatever. It's just a swing and he was in the way. He shouldn't be in the way of Alphas anyways. Stupid little Omegas like him shouldn't even have recess. They should be inside where they belong."

Alfred saw red. "Don't you say anything like that! Omegas are just like everyone else!" He raised his fist to hit one of the boys, but it was caught in mid-swing.

"That's enough, Alfred," Mr. Beilschmidt said.

Alfred looked up at his teacher. "B-But! They were being mean to Mattie! They pushed him down and were saying mean things!"

"And they will be punished properly, but you will not hit them. You will only get into trouble with them."

Mr. Ox was picking up Matthew from the ground, helping him brush off any woodchips that clung to his clothes. The blond boy clung to the teacher's pants leg after he stood up, too terrified to venture away.

Mr. Beilschmidt took the two boys and led them off to the principal's office as Mr. Ox took Matthew to the nurses to bandage up his scrapped palms. Alfred went with, not wanting to leave his brother alone in case he was still scared.

"It's alright Mattie," he said as they walked down the hallway. Mr. Ox was right behind them, smiling at the two brothers. "I won't let anyone else be mean to you. I don't think you're a stupid Omega. You're super smart and super cool!"

Matthew smiled shyly. "T-Thank you, Al."


	49. In the Beginning

**... c:**

**This is only supposed to be a sort of 'beginning' thing so don't hate the horrible ending.**

**(I admit it! A.F. is taken from Brave New World. It stands for... Well, you'll just have to go read the book. I found a nifty site that has the whole thing on it for free. Or you may just look it up on Spark Notes or just not care at all...)**

* * *

><p>The least respected and most discriminated group of people was Omega-Omega partnerships. It was by nature, not a very stable relationship, but not every Omega-Omega couple eventually split apart through a falling out or otherwise. They could be just as successful as Alpha-Omega or Beta-Beta partnerships, or even better some would like to say.<p>

Because neither person was of a different Type, neither person was socially 'better' than the other. They had a truly equal partnership. (Just like an Alpha-Alpha or Beta-Beta partnership, but those were more accepted than Omega-Omegas.)

Most people of the Alpha Type liked to argue that an Omega mated to another Omega could never truly be safe. A fairly common argument. It was largely believed that without a higher Type to look after them, an Omega was always susceptible to attack by a stranger or would not be able to function at their best during heat without a stronger partner. Another Omega simply just could not take care of another Omega. (Even though, since the dawn of A.F., Omega's were typically the 'mothering' type and took care of the children and their partners.)

Another argument, one that had been scientifically disproven, was that an Omega-Omega partnership was not able to contribute to the creation of the next generation. Now, just because the only Type who was able to knot and thus most likely ensure pregnancy was an Alpha, did not necessarily mean that Omegas were entitled to only mate with them. Beta-Omega relationships had nearly as high a pregnancy rate as Alpha-Omegas. It was just a bit harder for Omega-Omega couples to become pregnant for their lack of overzealous sperm.

Families who harbored children in Omega-Omega partnerships were often ridiculed as well, though more often than not, they were given sympathy for their predicament if they publicly expressed distress over their children's relation. But while the family received kindness, the Omegas in question were often discriminated and shunned from their families.

And that was exactly what was happening to Matthew as he found a suitcase filled hastily with as many clothes as he could fit thrown out onto the sidewalk, just as it so ironically happened to start raining. His mother took one last look at her youngest child, her only Omega. She sniffed and shut the door, turning the lock and shutting the blinds next to the door.

Matthew rubbed at his eyes, shivering as the cold rain began to soak through his clothes. He'd been shunned. His family didn't want to look at him, to interact with him anymore.

He didn't have a home now. He was going to start his heat cycle soon! Matthew breathed heavily, trying not to hyperventilate as he thought of what to do.

He couldn't go to his partner's home, they would be kicked out too, for sure! And Matthew just couldn't do that to them. There was no need for two Omegas to lose their homes in one night.

Maybe he could find one of those community homes for the night, just for the night before he went to talk to his brother? Alfred was always understanding and he always at least gave Matthew a chance to explain himself before doing anything rash.

Yeah. Matthew liked that idea. The community home would give him a meal and a cot to sleep on and the next day he would visit Al for only a little while.

* * *

><p>Alfred was an Alpha. He was twenty-two years old and he was mated with his Beta husband, Arthur. The Alpha-Beta partnership was not as common as most others, but it was by no means nearly as discriminated against as the Omega-Omega relationship his dear brother, Matthew, was in.<p>

When Matthew had knocked on his door that morning, a suitcase in hand and a shy, pleading look on his face, Alfred couldn't have taken him in any faster.

He fed his brother a big meal with hot coffee to rid of the shivers he had. Once he'd had his fill, Alfred sat down next to him and asked him what had happened. Why did he have his suitcase? Where was –

"Mama kicked me out of the home yesterday," Matthew told him quietly. He often spoke in a hushed tone in Alfred's presence. It was his Omega-nature, to be as submissive as possible in an Alpha's company; even if they were related.

Alfred gazed at his brother sadly. Matthew was so sweet, and not just because he was an Omega. He was really a great person with the most wonderful heart one could have. He put others before himself, he was kind and courteous, he never caused any trouble if he could help it, but Matthew was never dealt a very good hand.

When they had been growing up, Matthew was often bullied by the Betas and other Omegas. He was a runt among runts and they knew it, they could smell it. And as the big brother, Alfred had always tried to help his baby brother get on as well as he could in school.

In their later high school years, when the other Omegas were already mated and bonded, having babies and dropping out to take care of their new families, Matthew had stayed and finished his education, never attracting any (worthy) mates. (In fact, any and all potential mates had been thoroughly examined by Alfred and not-so surprisingly, none had passed his judgment. Matthew deserved only the very best of the best.)

Matthew was one of only four Omegas to graduate with their class that year.

It was at eighteen, a few months after graduating, that Matthew had met his partner. Alfred had been away at college and had not been able to screen him beforehand. During his summer holiday, Matthew had introduced the two and as much as he didn't like him, Alfred couldn't disagree that he was right for Matthew, even _if_ he was an Omega.

Alfred met Arthur in his fourth year of college. Arthur was a Beta studying abroad from England and the two had fallen in love nearly at first sight. When they announced their plans to bond and mate to Alfred's family, they had been accepted, though the reception was not as grand as it could have been had Arthur been an Omega. Matthew had never told his family about his Omega partner. Until recently, so it seems.

"You're welcome to stay here for as long as you need, Mattie," Alfred said earnestly. He wrapped a reassuring arm around his shoulders and hugged his brother. "Until you find a place or when Gil can help you out."

Matthew nodded absently. "I-I couldn't intrude, Alfred. I just wanted to tell you about what happened. I'm sorry if I made it seem like I was asking for a place to stay. I couldn't intrude on you and Arthur."

"Ah! Speaking of the Lazy King himself!" Arthur had just walked into the kitchen, rubbing his face and yawning loudly. "Look who I found on the doorstep!" Alfred cried cheerfully."Can we keep him?"

Arthur did a double take towards Matthew as he made himself a cup of tea. "What brings you here so early, Matthew?"

Matthew blushed. "I-I'm sorry for coming unannounced, but I really wanted to tell Alfred about my predicament."

"Mattie's being shunned, Artie. The old family found out about Gil."

Arthur nodded solemnly. "It was only a matter of time," he said. "But do know we will always help you if you need it, Matthew."

Matthew nodded. "Thank you, both of you. But Alfred, I can't stay here. I'll figure out what I'm going to do and I'll find a place to stay on my own. Just until Gil can live with me."

* * *

><p>Gilbert Beilschmidt was one of the loudest, most self-absorbed people you could ever meet. He loved to yell and had a nasty habit of abusing the word 'awesome'. He never let his Omega Type get in his way when he set his mind to something. If he wanted it, Gilbert surely had a way to get it and you could be assured it would be obtained in the most outlandish of ways possible.<p>

Like for instance, Matthew.

Gilbert had first spotted Matthew at the grocery store. It was a common Omega surplus. The slighter Type did the shopping while their partners worked to bring home the money.

He was studying two different bottles of maple syrup when Gilbert got his first glance at the blond boy. His scent was intoxicating; sugary with just the right amount of musk. (He wouldn't admit it out right – though he had written it in his diary the moment he got home that day – but Gilbert had actually caught himself drooling a bit.)

It was an odd feeling. A warm ball just swelled in his stomach that spread to the tips of his fingers and filled his cheeks with a healthy glow. It was the kind of feeling his little brother got when the little Italian Omega from down the street visited.

Gilbert was in love.

It was odd. He'd never been in love. Never in his life had Gilbert felt so spine-tinglingly attracted to someone. Of course, he had shivered at the smell of a few Alphas, but that was to be expected, he was an Omega after all.

But this. This almost suffocating attraction to this strange blond Omega was just so overwhelming! He had to do it! He had to go over and say hello.

So he had. Sort of.

The loud and proud Gilbert walked over to the enticing blond, who was debating to himself over which brand of maple syrup to buy, and said in a very manly voice, "H-Hello. I-I-I'm Gilbert. I couldn't help but notice how good you smell."

The blond squeaked as he noticed the other man. He'd nearly dropped the bottles, but Gilbert was quick in catching them. "S-Smell good?" The beauty gave Gilbert the most outlandish look and tried to inch away.

Gilbert nearly smacked himself right there. "I-I mean—Uh—You looked—" Crap. Smooth. "_Ach_, never mind. Sorry I bothered you." He felt his face heat up in embarrassment for his total ineptitude and he turned to leave with the tiny sliver of dignity he had left.

"W-Wait. Th-That was really sweet, what you said. Even if it was kind of creepy." The blond had tugged at his shirt sleeve and Gilbert turned a bit. "I'm Matthew, by the way."

Dear Lord, even his voice was tantalizing. It was like Christmas bells, those charmingly cheery kinds, not the irritating sharp ones, were ringing in his ears as Matthew spoke. (Gilbert would later kick himself for that kind of analogy as he wrote his encounter in his diary, but he couldn't really give a rat's ass as he had scored a date with Matthew for the very next night.)

* * *

><p>"<em>Brüderlein<em>?"

"Hmm? _Was ist es?_"

Gilbert looked up at his little brother. Sometimes he really hated that his baby brother had been born an Alpha. (Really, really hated it.) But such was life.

"I found someone really nice." He smiled, not his signature cheeky smile, but a nice, warm smile that really meant something. "They're really awesome."

"_Ist das so_?"

"Mm-hm. But, _Brüderlein_, they aren't someone Grandpa may approve of."

Ludwig gave his brother a confused look. Gilbert never let his insecurities bother him. He always tried to stay up-beat and loud and happy. A quiet, subdued Gilbert who was asking for advice from his baby brother was not a common sight to see.

"What is wrong with them? They aren't part of a Pack are they?"

Gilbert shook his head. "He's an Omega," he whispered, as if afraid their grandfather was listening in at that very moment.

Ludwig nearly chocked. "Omega? Gilbert! _Was denken Sie_?!"

Gilbert gave his brother a determined look. "I'm thinking that I can tell my little brother about my problems. It's not like I always do this. But this is important. This is big. I'm asking what you think Grandpa will say."

Ludwig sighed. "Do you really like him?"

"As much as Feli likes you," Gilbert said, his cheeky grin plastered on his face. It slipped the next moment back into his sincere smile. "As much as I possibly can. We've been going out for nearly two years."

"This is dangerous, Gilbert, you know. Not everyone is going to accept you. Some people, Alphas who don't agree with you two, are going to try and separate you both."

"I know. I know. But for right now, I'm only worried about Grandpa. Once I finally tell him, I will start worrying about other people. We've already told his brother. He's an Alpha and he's very supportive. Now, I'm asking my little brother if he'll be just as awesome and support us two too."

The blond Alpha thought a moment, not debating over whether he should support his brother or not, but wondering when he'll be able to meet this other Omega and maybe put the fear of God into him so he could understand how much his brother means to him. "_In Ordnung_."

* * *

><p>In terms of looks, Alfred and Matthew were almost identical. They weren't twins, but they did resemble each other in a very common way. Most people, outside of family or close friends, could only distinguish the two by scent. Alfred's overbearing Alpha pheromones usually clouded Matthew's sweet Omega scent, thus differentiating each other.<p>

As Ludwig looked at the two bothers he couldn't help but re-think his earlier idea of 'putting the fear of God' into his brother's potential mate.

Matthew was a very kind person. It would be like yelling at Feliciano. And Ludwig just could not do that.

Matthew and Gilbert sat very close together on the couch in Alfred and Arthur's house. Each Omega's brother eyed the opposite while simultaneously looking over the other Alpha.

It was tense and quiet and all attempts by Arthur to alleviate the mood went unnoticed by the two Alphas as they sized each other up, waiting for the other to make the first move.

"U-Um, thank you for coming over," Matthew said quietly. Even in the dead silence, everyone had to strain their ears to hear him. He must have been very uncomfortable in the presence of the two strong and strong-willed Alphas. "I-I hope we didn't take you away from anything."

Ludwig looked back to Matthew and the blond dropped his gaze to his lap, nervously twiddling his fingers as he waited for someone else to say something.

He didn't have to wait long, for Gilbert suddenly burst out laughing with his wheeze-like guffaws. "I'm sorry," he panted, "but that tension was so nerve-wracking! I couldn't stand it!" He laughed for a few more minutes before Matthew began giggling too and soon Alfred was laughing away while Arthur chuckled and Ludwig let slip a small smile.

"Well," Alfred said after he caught his breath. "If you make Mattie happy, I guess I'm okay with you."

Ludwig nodded. "And if Matthew really means this much to you, _Bruder_, then I will accept him."

The two Omegas smiled, taking each other's hand. They emitted strong, sweet smelling pheromones that the two Alphas caught wind of. The two scents were the same.


	50. Foundation

**I love Mattie, really I do, but I just can't seem to give him a happy love life.**

**I don't own Hetalia.**

**I hope you enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Matthew had another black eye. He thinks he can cover it with foundation, but Alfred isn't stupid. If he couldn't tell if something was wrong with his twin, he should have those nine months of womb-sharing revoked. But Matthew never says anything and he's always smiling with Alfred, so he'll stay silent until his brother is ready to speak up.<p>

Matthew doesn't speak up much anymore. He and Arthur used to discuss literature, their book of the week, at visits, but now Matthew doesn't have much to contribute. He hasn't finished a book in nearly two months. Matthew wasn't stupid, and Arthur certainly wasn't, but for him to quit reading was… Well… it was his choice in the end.

Matthew wasn't eating much. To Francis, that was a sin; a blasphemy; an insult! H made the most delicious food in the entire whole-wide world. Matthew himself had said that (even if he'd been just four). But for Matthew to pass up a plate of fluffy, creamy pastries or decline an array of maple-flavoured treats was just… Wrong.

Something was wrong with his baby and he'd be damned if he let it continue. After his latest visit, Francis made a mental note to have a nice chat with Alfred.

~0~

"He's had some kind of injury every single time we've met up for coffee for the past two months," Alfred confirmed.

"He's not read a single book since Rowling's release. It's not like him, not like him at all."

Francis nodded grimly. "I've noticed changes in _mon Ange_ as well. There is something happening to him and I can't help but feel –"

"It's Ismael," Alfred cut in hotly. "Everything was fine until Mattie started going out with him!"

Arthur set a hand on his son's shoulder. "You can't possibly be suggesting _that_, could you? Matthew wouldn't—"

"He most definitely would. We all know Mattie's too shy for his own good. That right there is ample breeding ground for someone to sma—"

"Don't finish that Alfred!" Francis snapped. The two other blonds jumped. "I refuse to think someone would do _that_ to my sweet, sweet _Ange_."

Alfred grumbled. "Well, he's _my_ twin and I'm not going to sit here one more minute not doing a thing. I'm going to meet this Ismael and get to the bottom of things."

Francis and Arthur nodded.

"Let us think things through first, lad. Then when we have a plan of attack, we'll be ready to confront Ismael without him becoming suspicious.

~0~

Alfred was sitting in the back of a popular café with Ismael. He'd called ahead to meet and the Cuban immigrant had agreed, not having anything better to do with his time.

"It's nice to get away from the nagging," Alfred commented laughingly. "Yong-Soo won't shut up sometimes."

"Same with Matthew. No offense, Al, but your brother just needs to learn when to shut it," Ismael grumbled into his iced coffee.

Alfred chuckled. "Nah, Mattie always was a chatterbox. Kind of annoying."

"Never listens either."

"Tell me about it. It's like you gotta smack the sense into him."

"One good one will get him to listen for an entire day. You've gotta re-wire him the next morning, if you know what I mean."

Alfred chuckled again. "Yeah, I do."

Ismael sat back in his seat. "Is this all you wanted? To waste time talking about annoyances? 'Cuz I've got to check on Matthew – make sure he's done the chores. He's been slacking lately."

The two clapped arms and parted ways. Alfred hurried to the men's room to empty his stomach.

~0~

Francis's part of the plan involved cake. Particularly, cake mix. If he could somehow get some on Matthew's face, he'd have the perfect ruse to wipe that and the make-up off in hopes to expose any bruising.

Matthew was sat at a stool near the bar counter as he watched his Papa measure out ingredients.

"So how has _mon petit_ been? I hear he has been captured by a dark-skinned islander."

Matthew nodded quietly. "Ismael," he said softly.

"Ah! I heard Alfred met him the other day as well. He seems to like him. Does this mean we'll be seeing this Ismael around soon?"

Matthew shrugged.

The kitchen was quiet for a moment until a loud _pop!_ sounded and flour and sugar and salt covered the majority of every surface – including Francis and Matthew.

"Papa!" Matthew had shouted as he heard the popping sound.

Francis picked out a small firecracker and huffed. "Alfred said he'd forgotten something last he came. Come here _mon Mathieu_, let us get his flour washed off.

Francis forced a damp rag across Matthew's face after a small and subdued struggle for the opposite. And just as he'd planned, a dark purple splotch showed through the flour and creamy foundation as Francis cleaned Matthew's face.

He didn't gasp – one, for he was already expecting something horrible and two, so he wouldn't upset Matthew more than he would most likely become.

~0~

"H-He hasn't done anything! Nothing too bad. I mean, we all have to sacrifice and change for relationships to work, right?" Matthew smiled softly, sadly.

"Not right, Mattie! What kind of sacrifice is getting slapped around?"

"It's not like that, Al, honest."

"Then why do you have a black eye right this minute?" he asked tersely.

Matthew fingered the puffy, bruised skin around his eye. It hurt faintly, but not too bad. Nothing like when he'd gotten it.

"Ismael just got a little rough. It was my fault anyway."

No! Don't you say that! Him punching you is not your fault. Mattie… Don't you understand? Ismael is just using you. And when he doesn't get his way, he slaps you around until he does."

Matthew frowned minutely. "He just… Has a hard time – expressing himself. It'll get better."

"Yeah, as soon as you dump him!"

"I couldn't do that! He really is a nice person. You haven't gotten to meet the real him yet."

Alfred held his brother's gaze for a moment. He sighed.

"Fine. But Mattie, if he ever goes too far, you can always come to me. I don't like seeing you like this. You aren't you right now."

~0~

Matthew cradled his arm. It was broken, he was definitely sure of that. He'd heard a _snap_ of bone as Ismael had twisted it awkwardly.

He was so stupid. Of course Ismael would be angry. He'd neglected to fix supper when the Cuban had specifically told him to do so.

Now Ismael was gone, left for his cousin's house for tamales and Matthew was staring at the phone on the wall.

It would be so easy to dial Al's number, but that would also mean admitting—

Matthew's cell phone began ringing.

The blond broke his trance and dug the cell out of his pocket carefully. It was Alfred.

He could let it go to voicemail or ignore the call…

"H-Hello?"

"Hiyah, Mattie! I just wanted to tell you the great news!"

"O-Oh?"

"Yong-Soo got us tickets to visit South Korea!"

Matthew smiled fondly. "That's nice, Al. I'm sure you two will have a wonderful time."

Alfred laughed over the phone. "You're coming too, of course! We have three tickets."

"A-Al?" Matthew asked after a few minutes of tense silence.

"Yeah, Mattie?" Alfred answered seriously.

"My arm is broken," he whispered.

Matthew heard a growl and then, "Damn him! I'm coming over right now, Mattie. And I'm taking you to the hospital."

"T-Thank you."

~0~

"And how exactly did you break your arm, Mr. Bonnefoy?" the doctor asked. She glanced cautiously at Alfred for a brief second.

Matthew mumbled and fidgeted.

"Could you speak up, dear?"

"His boyfriend did it," Alfred piped up.

The elderly doctor glanced at Matthew. "I'm guessing Mr. Boyfriend isn't here?"

"H-He left afterwards, to his cousin's for dinner." Matthew bobbed his head, a rush of shame washing over him.

"I'm obligated to ask this, but has he been violent towards you before, Matthew?" Any other broken bones or even just a simple bruise?"

Matthew caught his brother's eye, looking for assurance. Was it okay, was it _right_ to tell this woman?

"Y-Yes," he said softly.

The doctor nodded. "Could you give a list, dear? Maybe dates as well?"

So Matthew very hesitantly gave the doctor-woman a list of most of the black eyes and bruised ribs Ismael had ever given him.


	51. First Day of School

**Papa!France and Chibi!Canada. So freaking cute. Prompt from Lunaescence (though I just found out the account was suspended so...).**

* * *

><p>Francis watched as his little Mathieu nervously took the last steps by himself to his teacher's classroom. He was growing up so fast.<p>

"I can go in with you, _mon petit_," Francis said as Mathieu hung timidly back.

The tiny blond jumped, not realizing his Papa had not yet left. "_N-Non_, Papa. I'm a big boy now. I can do it myself."

Neither Mathieu nor Francis were fooled.

"I'll go with you anyways because I want to see my _bébé_ off to his very first class." Francis held out his large hand to his son.

Mathieu scurried to his Papa and clutched at the out-stretched hand.

"Don't be nervous _petit_, you will do wonderfully. And I'm sure by the time I pick you up, you'll have made bunches of new friends."

Mathieu smiled his shy, lop-sided smile. "Could we have them for dinner?"

Francis chuckled. "I'm sure that can be arranged, but you have to meet them first."

Mathieu nodded and took a deep breath. "I'm ready, Papa."


	52. Locker

**When I was in Middle School, I figured that if you took the hooks out, I could fit into the half-sized lockers. Not by bully, of course. Prompt from Lunaescence (though I just found out the account was suspended so...).**

* * *

><p>Considering the lockers were only half-sized, it really was kind of pathetic that Matthew could fit inside of them. But what made it even more pathetic was when he fit into the locker unwillingly.<p>

But that was life at Hetalia High. The underclassmen got shoved into lockers (some more literally than others).

"Why don't you tell one of the APs?" Alfred asked as he decoded the combination of the latest locker Matthew resided in.

"Because then I'll have to deal with harassment issues and Papa will want to press charges for something or other and it's not that big a deal anyways. I don't want to cause so much trouble."

The lock clicked and Alfred snapped the door open. "Third floor, last stop."

Matthew smiled gratefully at his friend as he was helped to unfold out of the locker.

"Thanks again, Al. I don't know what I'd do without you."

"Probably contract an extreme case of claustrophobia."


	53. Diary Volume 23

**Dear Gilly's diary entry of his first meeting of the rest of his life. Heh.**

* * *

><p>17 April, 2013<p>

Dear Diary,

I am Awesome!

Today at 10:15AM my life officially changed for the better (and more awesome). I may even have to go back and edit a few of my old entries.

At 10:15Am today, in that cute little supermarket down the road from Feli's, I met who can only be described as my, Gilbert Fritz Beilschmidt's, one and only true love.

Now, don't get me wrong, it was a supermarket so there were no fireworks or explosions or diapered cherubs flying around, but I did feel a spark when I talked to him.

Yeah, Diary, that's right! Him~! No more chasing after Elizaveta (as in denial as she was about me, I've had a change of heart, so to say) for I've found a new love to follow.

He's blond. Not like West, but sort of.

It has a reddish tint and it goes down to his shoulders. And there's this freaking adorable awesome curl in the front that just—

Excuse me, Diary, if I space out a bit as I reminisce about his beauty.

His eyes are purple. Purple! Who even knew? And they just have this soft look to them. Expressive! That's what they are! I nearly made an un-awesome fool of myself as I gazed into them upon our meeting. But luckily, I've got enough sense in me to keep that kind of tragedy at bay.

Have I mentioned his voice? Dear Opa Fritz, if you were here, you would be swooning too! At the risk of sounding like a love-sick dog (at which I, Gilbert Fritz Beilschmidt, do hence-forth claim to be), his voice was just heavenly. It was as if his vocal chords had been touched by the angels! Dear God in Heaven, he could make the dictionary sound interesting (and he probably already has)!

And I haven't even mentioned the best part! He's single and… A Vegetarian!

Kesesese! Fritz knows I've had trouble finding someone awesome enough who doesn't like to munch on little birdies! But now my search has come to an end for my dear, lovely, awesome knew friend is partial to his greens and detests the sight of ground up animal!

So to wrap up this entry, I would like to tell myself (as I will never be able to write it all down in words) to never forget this moment as it will become one of your most important dates.

P.S. Tomorrow I go to meet up with him – who I've yet to name! Dear Diary excuse me for this absolutely un-awesome blasphemy! – Matthew Williams, at the supermarket so we can go ice skating. And hopefully talk and get to know each other better and then grow old together like a couple of old biddies!


	54. Omega-Omega

**Katerina is Mexico. She is cute. She is adorable. And you shall love her.  
>Also, Omega-Omega relationships (and Alpha-Alpha 'lations) are my current interest.<strong>

* * *

><p>Matthew and Alfred both had news to tell the other. After a verbal tango of the tongue as they tried to talk around each other, both finally ended up nearly shouting "I'm pregnant!" and "We've adopted!" simultaneously.<p>

The twins both gasped at the same time, identical expressions on their identical faces. They both grinned madly.

"Congratulations!"

Questions were tossed back and forth. When was it due? When would you get to meet the child? Do you have names? Where are they from?

Gilbert, Matthew's mate, and Arthur, Alfred's, both watched on as the twins fawned over the idea of raising children together. The Omega and Beta started up their own, more laid-back conversation on children and congratulations.

"So," Arthur said with a smirk. "You've knocked up little Matthew. Took you long enough."

"Well it's not like we had the help of a knot or anything. I do things the awesome way. Besides, I see you two are adopting. Alfred not able to knot either?"

Arthur scoffed. "As if I'd bear a child." He retracted his sentence a moment later at Gilbert's glare. "We just thought it would be better to help an unfortunate soul instead of creating some kind of monstrosity."

Gilbert laughed. "I'd hate to see what you two could come up with. Alfred's energy and your boringness."

"I could say the same thing about you, you know. The kid had better inherit Matthew's manners. And brain cells."

"What's that about brain cells, Artie? You'd better not be telling Gilbert lies about me." Alfred bounced over to his mate, his brother right behind him. "Did you hear? Mattie's preggers!"

Arthur chuckled. "Yes, I heard. And I think the whole block heard as well." He turned to Matthew and gave him a quick hug. "Congratulations, Matthew."

"Thank you, Arthur. And congrats to you too. Alfred told me you're adopting, but he wouldn't give me any details. He said it was a surprise."

"Yes, well, for him it would be. We'll be meeting the child next week."

"Do you think Gil and I could tag along? The child could meet his whole family at the same time."

"I'd say that's absolutely fine. I'll text you the detail when we get them."

~0~

For all his support from his brother and his mate, Matthew couldn't help but feel eyes watching and judging him as he went up and down the aisles at the grocery store near his and Gilbert's apartment.

He'd just begun to show, a tiny bump only noticeable because he'd opted for a tighter shirt that day, and while a pregnant Omega was nothing new, a majority of the shoppers did know that Matthew was mated to another Omega and that was why they stared and whispered.

"There goes that whore," he'd hear as he picked up cereal.

As he browsed the breads he caught, "They probably used artificial insemination."

And while he checked the eggs, Matthew heard, "It probably won't even have a Nature."

By the time he was checking out (using a self-scan machine) Matthew was in tears as he hurried to pay for the food and rush back home.

Gilbert, on the same hand, was having incidences at work. His desk job, pushing numbers and pencils, was full of gossipy Beta women who couldn't shut their traps if their lives depended on it.

Often times at the watering hole, Gilbert would catch the tail-end of their conversations. Things about his masculinity and his Nature and his choice in mate. But he didn't care. He was too awesome to be affected by their petty stories.

But one day, as he filled up his coffee mug (the one with the little yellow bird painted by Matthew) for the umpteenth time that morning, he caught Corner Office and Poodle Shirt laughing over something so he decided on a whim to go about adding sugar and cream to his coffee so he could listen in.

"That mate of his. He's so wispy."

"Oh, I know! He's a down home Omega if you've ever seen one."

"And I heard he's pregnant now."

The two women laughed. Gilbert crushed the sugar packets in his hands, but he listened on.

"How he should be, too. Though, I say they'd ought to take the child away as soon as it's born. It's not right for two Omegas to be raising one. I mean, what if it ends up an Alpha? They'd be in trouble and the poor child would be ruined!"

Gilbert nearly smashed his beloved mug. "Hey!" He spun around and pointed a white finger at the two Beta women. "I've listened enough of you mocking my mate and me, but if I hear you bring up our child one more time, I swear to God, I'll hurt you!"

The two women looked affronted for just a moment before laughing, albeit a bit nervously. One of them, Corner Office, harrumphed. She and Poodle Shirt picked up their coffee mugs and made to leave to break room.

"At least he has one Omega trait down."

Later that night, when relating the story to Matthew, he cut it short there and just said, "Those bitches got what was coming."

~0~

The child Alfred and Arthur were adopting was a girl. She had black, shiny hair and bronze, tanned skin. She also spoke Spanish as well as English. Her name was Katerina and she was a Beta.

Upon meeting the couple, she had been shy. She'd hidden behind the nun's dresses and peeked around them, blushing faintly, but after spending a few hours with them, she'd opened up and could barely keep up with her breath.

Matthew and Gilbert were with them and she'd asked many times, after she'd warmed up of course, when Matthew would be having the baby and if she could play with it.

Katerina was a very personable child and she was perfect for Arthur and Alfred.

Her first night home, she slept in bed between Alfred and Arthur as well as the next few nights until she became accustomed to her new home.

Matthew and Gilbert visited often, bringing different toys and clothes along for her. She loved her Uncles just as much as she loved her Papas. And of course she loved her cousin too! Even though he or she wasn't born yet, but that didn't matter, she still loved him.

~0~

By nine months, Matthew was prescribed bed-rest and he gladly dosed himself. His feet and ankles were constantly swollen and his back ached something fierce whenever he stood for too long. He liked the idea of staying in bed for a few weeks and being waited on hand and foot.

His labor began in the very early hours of a Tuesday morning. Gilbert was in a dead sleep, sawing logs and counting sheep, the whole deal. Matthew practically had to shove him out of bed to get him up. But once he was up, everything happened fairly quickly.

Gilbert had Matthew in the car and on the way to the hospital in record speed. He'd even already called Alfred and Arthur by the time they'd gotten to the first stop light.

The labor lasted until late that night with Matthew, usually calm and quiet, in a rage, shouting blasphemies and swearing to Gil that he would never touch him again, mate or not.

At long last, a crying bundle of pink was handed to an exhausted Matthew. Despite himself, he smiled dumbly and cooed over his baby. She was taken away for just a moment to clean and weigh and then she was handed right back.

Matthew christened her Matilda and the doctors declared she was an Omega as he wrote up her birth certificate.

Alfred, Arthur, Katerina, and Gilbert all sat around Matthew and Matilda in the bed. They passed the baby around and shared smiles.

After Matilda was laid down in a crib to sleep, Alfred slapped his brother's shoulder lightly and grinned madly. "And I got the whole thing on tape." He grinned manically.

Matthew flushed. "Shut up, Al. I'd like to see you do what I just did. Then we'll see whose laughing."


	55. Captivity

**This idea took place in my head when I heard about the three women in Cleveland, OH finally escaping to freedom after ten years in captivity, but what got my gears whirling was when I heard there was a child with one of them. Instantly we all knew the man had raped them, but what I was worried about was how many other children could be in there, how many could-have-been children had been there and this idea came to life. I can't imagine how a child born into captivity would feel as they grew up and what they would feel if they were ever freed and I won't say I was able to.  
>So, here is a little ditty on a child's point of view of life living in captivity.<strong>

**I don't own Hetalia.**

* * *

><p><em>Mama's name was Madeleine Williams. I always thought it was the prettiest name for a Mama to have. But The Man never called her Madeleine or Miss Williams or Ma'am, like lots of people do now a-days. He called her bitch and when I asked Mama why he called her that, she slapped my bum and said it was a bad word. But he still said it all the time. He even called me that a few times. But Mama insisted it was a bad word and I never said it after that.<em>

"Bitch! Get dinner fixed up, now! And put that brat to bed. I've heard enough of him." The Man shouted that at Mama from the living room and she hurried me into our bedroom where she tucked me in with promises of a peanut butter sandwich later. I smiled at that. I love peanut butter sandwiches. Especially when they had bananas and a little bit of maple syrup.

As I waited for Mama to come to bed after feeding The Man I could smell what she was making. I guessed it was steak, because he liked that a lot. Yeah. She was making steak and potatoes with a big bowl of ice cream for dessert.

I knew the steak was done because I heard The Man say, "Took long enough, bitch! It'd better be a damn good steak." And then Mama said something I couldn't hear, but I knew it was her because the voice was soft like hers. Next Mama was in our bedroom and she was handing me a sandwich with bananas in it but no syrup.

~0~

_Two other ladies lived with us. They each had a kid of their own and we were all friends._

Two other beds were in our bedroom. Even though I called it mine and Mama's bedroom it was actually mine and Mama's, Arthur and Rose's, and Alfred and Amelia's too. There were three large beds in the room and we all had a dresser for ourselves.

Arthur was the oldest of us three kids. He liked to remind us of it too. Every day when we went outside to the backyard to play, he would say he was in charge and boss Alfred and me around. But it didn't really bother me that much. I knew Alfred and Arthur would be my only friends so we all had to keep on our good sides.

Alfred was the middle child and he was really loud and loved to talk about everything. That wasn't always a good thing and he sometimes got hit by The Man when he annoyed him enough. There was nothing any of our Mama's could do to make him stop so they would just take us to our bedroom until The Man calmed down again.

I was the baby and everyone, even The Man, reminded me of it. Arthur and Alfred liked to boss me around and our Mamas treated every scratch like I'd lost a leg. The Man liked to call me a baby and call me stupid when I tripped over my feet. That always made me so angry because I was six, not a baby! And just because I'd never gone to school didn't mean I was stupid! Mama said I was very smart (maybe even more than Arthur!).

~0~

_Sometimes our Mamas wouldn't sleep in our bedroom. Usually we all would be in bed together, me with Mama, Arthur with his Mama, and Alfred with his Mama, but sometimes it was just me and Mama, and Arthur with his Mama, while Alfred laid alone, or me with Mama, and Alfred with his Mama, while Arthur slept alone, or worst of all, Alfred and Arthur with their Mamas and I was sleeping alone._

One day all our Mamas were occupied with The Man. They were in That Room and they'd been in there for a long time. Bedtime came quickly and our Mamas were still in That Room with The Man so Alfred, Arthur and me all curled up in one of the beds and slept like that.

I wouldn't actually call it sleeping, though, because I knew we all stayed awake wondering what our Mamas were doing in That Room. We were never allowed in That Room, but we all knew nothing good happened there because when our Mamas finally came to our bedroom the next night they were all crying and holding each other and us and we all squished together on two of the beds they pushed together.

~0~

_One day The Man got us three kids together and he took us to That Room. Our Mamas didn't know because he had locked them in our bedroom. I remember hearing them shout through the door, begging. I remember them crying over us that night._

That Room was actually just The Man's room.

When he had led us into That Room (which I now dubbed His Room) we had been outside, Alfred, Arthur and me. We had been playing house and I was the baby again. I hated playing house because Arthur always got to be the daddy and Alfred was always the mommy and I always had to be the baby or the dog. So I was glad when The Man had called us in.

He told us he had a treat for us and to close our eyes. He'd never given us a treat before so we all closed our eyes and he led us around the house. I could hear our Mamas shouting things that I knew I wasn't supposed to repeat, but I kept my eyes closed because I wanted to see why The Man had decided to give us something.

That night, while my Mama hugged me close and cried over my hair and rocked me in her arms, I couldn't help but wish our bath time had lasted just a little longer.

~0~

_Other men came to the house to visit sometimes. This was after The Man took us to His Room. He invited friends over to his house and they would play card games and smoke cigars that made the whole house smell bad and then they would take our Mamas into His Room in turns. Even though I was just six, I think I finally understood what it was it meant when they went in His Room._

That night, when Alfred was in bed with his Mama and Arthur was with his Mama, I cried in my bed while Mama was in His Room with one of The Man's friends. I feared he was doing the same things The Man had made me and Alfred and Arthur do and I hated it. Mama was so nice and she shouldn't have to do those things. Especially if she didn't want to.

I curled up and hugged my knees to my chest and cried quietly into them. I hated how the bed felt so big without Mama.

It didn't feel like that for long though, because I heard Alfred whisper, "Come over here, Mattie," from his own bed with his own Mama. "Come sleep with us until your Mama comes back."

I uncurled a little bit and sniffed. "Can I?"

"Uh-huh. I'll scoot over and you can sleep in the middle." I heard him move and I scurried across the room to their bed and crawled under the blankets.

Miss Amelia pat my head and shushed me until my tears disappeared and I slept there that night and I woke up to Mama shaking my shoulder.

I gave her the biggest hug I ever gave her.

~0~

_Mama taught me how to cook. I watched her when she made The Man his meals and I picked it up real quick. She said it was because her Mama was a really good cook that I was able to learn so quickly._

In the mornings, when I was almost seven, I made pancakes for everyone, with Mama making sure I didn't burn myself of course. I had learnt the recipe all on my own and I even had a secret ingredient, but Alfred was able to guess it so it wasn't really secret.

Sometimes I even made them for The Man when Mama was sleeping in. He was always in a good mood when he ate my pancakes and that felt nice that I was able to make him happy because when he was happy he didn't take our Mamas to His Room.

After pancakes I learnt how to make chicken soup. I learned that on my own too because when The Man wasn't, I was watching the T.V. and I always watched the food channel. The smiling ladies on the shows made yummy food all day long and it always made me hungry.

I even learned how to make The Man's steak just the way he liked it and Mama was able to take a break from cooking sometimes.

~0~

_The Man found out how much I liked food and how to cook. At first he would thank me and pat my head like Miss Amelia did, then he would sit me in his lap and feed me his food I'd made for him. It was uncomfortable from the start, but I was terrified to say anything about it. I didn't know what he would do. Then he said he had a present for me._

I knew he was lying even before he had said it.

He had been smiling really big, like he was trying to make a baby laugh, but honestly it was a little scary.

He'd said that since I liked cooking so much he had gotten me something extra special to use, but he wouldn't say exactly what it was. I knew he was lying.

He led me to His Room. No one noticed.

I tried to think of all the ingredients and instructions in my favourite chicken soup when he was touching me.

There was chicken of course. And salt and pepper…

He pressed kisses on me and it made my stomach churn.

Noodles and chicken broth.

He touched my stomach and around my belly button.

Flour and butter and onion and garlic and lots of vegetables. I loved vegetables. Lots of vegetables.

Before I could even think of the steps, he had touched me _there_. That was new. The last time, when it was Alfred and Arthur and me, he'd just kissed us. I started crying and all thoughts of chicken soup were lost.

~0~

_He did that a lot with us after that. Mama didn't know about that second time, but she knew about the others. We didn't blame our Mamas for not being able to stop him. We all were scared in that house. It wasn't our home and our Mamas told us that. It was our prison._

On restless days, Alfred begged his Mama to lets us outside to the backyard to play, but we were only allowed out if The Man said so. And he hadn't said so, so we couldn't.

We hadn't been outside in more than a week.

It wasn't raining or anything. The sun was always out and shining and birds and bugs were loud and reminding us that it was spring, but we weren't allowed outside.

The Man was usually in his chair and watching the T.V. so we stayed clear of that room and stayed in our bedroom when he was out there.

There were only so many games a group of boys could play quietly in a room and we were bored quickly.

It was Miss Rose who had the idea that we all learn to write on days like that. Miss Rose was very smart and she was a great teacher. She got us writing and spelling in just a few weeks.

On days when we weren't allowed outside, Miss Rose taught us just like we would learn at school, if we had ever gone.

~0~

_I remember the night we were saved just as clear as it was yesterday. But I also remember the nights leading up to it._

The Man had Arthur, Alfred, and I in His Room a lot lately. He did more touching and kissing and we all just stayed quiet and tried to think of our favourite things while he did it.

He took our Mamas into His Room a lot more too. None of us understood why he started doing these things more frequently until one night, when Mama was giving me a peanut butter sandwich with bananas and maple syrup there was a knock on the door. The _front_ door.

We all, Mama, Miss Amelia, Miss Rose, Arthur, Alfred, and I all froze and held our breath. No-one ever knocked. Not ever The Man's friends.

Suddenly, The Man was at our room. He told us to be quiet or he'd kill us. Then he locked our door and went to answer the front one.

We all had our ears pressed against the wall closest to him to try and figure out what was going on.

It was quiet and everything was tense, until someone shouted and then there was a bunch of noise that sounded like a group of people storming in.

~0~

_We cried when they found us. Well, our mothers did._

"POLICE!"

Arthur, Alfred, and I all stared at each other. What was going on? Our mothers gasped and fidgeted nervously.

There was a gunshot and we all ducked to the ground.

There was more shouting, but it was all jumbled up and we couldn't understand it. We all just stayed on the ground, huddled together.

"Mama?" I asked, very, very quietly. I was so scared. Tears were in my eyes and I couldn't see past them.

She shushed me just as quietly, but she held me closer.

The doorknob jiggled and Miss Rose let out a sob.

It jiggled again and then a voice said, "This is the police, we're going to break the door." And then they did.

Three men in uniforms walked into our room. They had guns and helmets and wires on them. Miss Rose sobbed some more. Then Miss Amelia did and then even Mama cried a little.

One of the men knelt down and asked, "Are you Madeleine Williams?" My Mama nodded and then everything became a blur.

The police said that our Mamas were okay and that we were too. As they led us out of the house, we saw The Man in handcuffs and sitting in a police car.

~0~

_Once we were taken from the house, a woman in a suit gathered us kids in a room across from the one our mothers were in. She told us something that I hate to this day._

I held Alfred and Arthur's hands as the woman shut the door behind her. We all shivered as she sat down in front of us. Would she touch us too? Was she like The Man?

"Hello, little ones," she said softly. "I'm Miss Bonnefoy. Could you tell me your names?"

Alfred, the brave one like always, said his name and introduced Arthur and me.

"Those are wonderful names. Your mothers chose them, no?" She smiled and looked very pretty. "Now, I have a few questions for you boys. Do you think you could answer them for me? If you can't or don't want to, that's fine. Now, the house you were living in, was that your home? Is that where your mommies lived?"

We nodded collectively, but all had grimaces. Alfred spoke up again. "It's not our home, though. Our Mas told us it wasn't our home."

Miss Bonnefoy nodded. "Do you know who your daddies are, dears?"

We all shook our heads. Our mothers had never said anything about daddies. What… What _were_ daddies?"

Miss Bonnefoy frowned and we all cringed, but she fixed it back into a smile quickly. "Sorry, dears. I'm just worried that that man – I think he may be each of your daddies."

~0~

_We learned a lot that day from Miss Bonnefoy. Things we all didn't really even want to know._

"You all look like big boys so I'm going to treat you like big boys," Miss Bonnefoy decided. "I promise not to baby things for you," she winked at me. "Can you tell me why your mothers said that house wasn't your home?"

We all glanced at each other and I surprised myself by speaking up before even Alfred. "My Mama said it was our prison."

"Do you know what that means?"

"That… That we were there because The Man took our Mamas from their real homes."

Miss Bonnefoy nodded and smiled sadly. "Yes. He did take them from their homes and their families. Can you tell me anything about how you lived there?"

She kept asking more and more questions. Sometimes we answered, sometimes we didn't. We kept tight-lipped when she tried talking about The Man in detail.

We learned that our mothers had families in the real world. They all had mommies and daddies and Miss Rose even had a bunch of brothers.

We learned that The Man had stolen our mothers away a long time ago, more than ten years, and the whole world had been looking for them. Miss Bonnefoy showed us pictures of them before they'd been kidnapped.

At one point she had us stick a cotton swab in our mouths and she sent them out the door. Later she came back with a stack of papers and a sad look in her eyes. "I have confirmation that you all have the same father," she said quietly.

The Man was our father. Mine, Alfred's, and Arthur's. We were brothers. We were all connected.

~0~

_We met our mother's families in the next few days._

Mama held me tight in her arms as she sat in a chair. She rocked me and flexed her hold occasionally. Soon, the door opened and a trio of people walked in. Two of them looked like Mama and me and the third looked scary with red eyes and white hair.

Instantly, Mama was up, me still in her arms, and she was hugging them all while I was squished between everyone. She began crying and the two older people cried with her as they hugged her. The scary man cried too, but he kept rubbing his eyes and laughing.

"T-This is Matthew," Mama introduced. I blushed and ducked my head into her neck. "Matthew, this is my mama and my daddy and this is my cousin, Gilbert. They are our family, Matthew." She was still crying, but she was smiling – something she'd never done while we lived with The Man.

I peeked at the three people and they all greeted me with smiles and tears. My Mama's mama even held me and petted my head like Miss Rose, which felt nice and soothing.

My Grandma and Grandpa were nice and said they loved me and my Mama. Gilbert, he was nice too, even though he still looked kind of scary. He had a funny laugh and he told me about his pet bird. He even called me Birdie. He told me he called my Mama Chickie and so I liked Gilbert because he loved my Mama just like my Grandma and Grandpa.

~0~

_We were told we didn't have to, but if we felt strong enough, we could testify against The Man as an eyewitness. We all said yes._

Sitting in the big chair next to the judge was scary. The courthouse was full to the brim with observers and jurors and defendants. I could see The Man sitting at the table just to the right of my Mama and Miss Rose and Miss Amelia. He stared at me and I almost couldn't speak because I was so terrified.

But I did talk. A man asked me questions in a nice voice and I answered them. Then he held up a doll with no face and asked me questions about His Room and what happened behind its door. I couldn't pick my head up as I answered because I didn't want to see Mama's face when I told the man what all The Man had done.

I could hear murmurs around the room as I answered all the questions asked of me. I'd never seen so many people ever and while it was scary, I knew what I said was important and so I did.

(Later I heard what the people were saying and they had felt sorry for me and were very angry with The Man.)

~0~

_We never saw that house again and The Man was sent to prison for a very long time. Mama kept in touch with Miss Amelia and Miss Rose and Alfred, Arthur, and I all grew up together._

The Man was a figment in the backs of our heads now. He was gone and never coming back.

Living with Mama's family was scary at first. It was loud and always moving and people would leave and come as they pleased. We were allowed to too. I could even play in the rain if I wanted to, as long as I wore my coat.

I started school after a while too! Alfred and Arthur came with me and we all had the same class. We met other children and played with them at recess. It was nice to meet other kids our age and who were not related to us. We also learned to write and read and even do maths and science.

At home (because that was what Mama said it was), we made food with everyone in the kitchen. Grandma let me help her bake cookies and dinner and I even showed her my pancake recipe. She was very happy I knew how to cook.

It was happy there and Mama always smiled and laughed and so I smiled and laughed with her.


	56. Crunchy Pasta

**128 words. **

**Watched The Incredibles the other day. Love that movie! Also, don't forget to boil your pasta to al dente perfection~**

* * *

><p>"Daddy?"<p>

Arthur grunted as he continued to try and fix dinner. They would be having spaghetti and meatballs. Maybe. If it didn't burn, that is.

"You're supposed to boil the noodles first."

Arthur glanced at the sauce pan with marinara sauce and noodles. He cursed under his breath. Turning around he said, "Thank you, Matthew. How about you go and get Daddy a pot?"

There was no one there, but one of the cupboards did open and a pot floated towards Arthur.

"Matthew," he said softly, a smile tugging at his lips. "Daddy can't see you."

There was a gasp and suddenly his youngest son appeared in front of him, pot in hand and blush a deep red. "Sorry, Daddy!"

"It's alright, love. You'll get it down eventually."


	57. Zombies

**Since The Walking Dead doesn't return until... about Halloween, let this little zombie!AU fill your blood lust.  
>SPOILER? (God help the Governor's two lackies who dared to brave a car ride with him after the Prison scene.)<br>**

* * *

><p>The fever was making everything hazy. Three Alfreds hovered over Matthew as he lay on the ground. He couldn't feel his feet or his legs or his arms. His breathing was labored and wet. He coughed blood and mucus and phlegm and black… goo.<p>

It hurt everywhere and nowhere. He was cold and on fire. He was there and not.

"Shh, shh, shh, Mattie. It's okay. You'll be okay." Alfred was wiping his forehead with a rag, Matthew could just make out. "Shh, shh." It felt as if it were raining.

He could hear Arthur talking and someone else. Francis, maybe. It had to be.

"_Mon petit_. Oh, dear baby, Matthew."

Matthew smiled as best he could at the sound of his Papa's voice.

"There's a good lad," Arthur murmured. He pet Matthew's soft hair softly, gently. "A good lad."

"A-Alfie?" His brother's name hurt him to say. He coughed up more blood and slime and goo and his stomach churned, contemplating whether or not to spill its meager contents.

"Yeah? I'm here, Mattie. It's okay. You'll be okay."Alfred's hand was on his cheek. It felt good. It wasn't hot nor was it cold. It felt just right.

"I was bit."

Alfred choked up. "B-But it's gonna be alright. You'll pull through. You'll feel right as rain in the morning and we'll go fishing like I promised." His words were strained and his face was twisted up and ugly.

"It hurts…"

"Shh, shh, Mattie."

"Don't waste your energy, _lapin_. Rest."

"The fever will break soon."

Matthew shifted his head to the left so he could see Arthur and Papa. The room was full of them.

He was slightly green. Veins were beginning to surface and his eyes were blood-shot. His soft hair was thinning quickly, everything was happening quickly.

"I l—" He hacked out some more goo and blood. "—ve you…"

The raining picked up again and Alfred said, "I love you to, Mattie." He ran the rag over his forehead again and down his neck and over his chest and over something that twinged painfully.

Matthew shut his eyes for just a moment.


	58. Hat Sorting

**Heta!Potter~ Ravenclaw was so close in the Pottermore Cup this last time! Beat by Slytherin by just a few thousand points. -glares at brother-**

* * *

><p>"Stop worrying so much, Mattie. We'll still be friends even if we're in different Houses."<p>

"But what if I'm in Slytherin? We both know you're going to be a Gryffindor. Would you still be my friend then?"

Alfred scoffed. "As if you'd be in Slytherin. But even if by some weird cosmic happening you _are_ put into Slytherin, I'd still be your friend. Your best friend." Alfred patted Matthew's shoulder and sighed. "Now come on or we'll miss our own Sorting!" He pushed his friend out of the train compartment and into the corridor along with all the other students.

~0~

"GRYFFINDOR!" the Hat shouted as soon as it touched Alfred's head. The red and gold bedecked table erupted into cheers and Alfred flashed Matthew a smile as he went to sit with them. He shook hands with a Prefect and immediately began talking with the other sorted First Years.

Soon enough the Hall was silent again, waiting for the next person to be Sorted.

The alphabet dragged on and when they'd finally gotten to Matthew's name, he was the last person standing. Now without a wall of other nervous Firsties to block him from the entire school, Matthew tripped up the stairs (catching a few chuckles) and timidly sat on the stool as Professor Longbottom placed the Hat onto his head.

The only thing he could see was black leather and smell something slightly salty.

"Last one, eh?" The Hat said. Matthew jumped, just like all the rest. The Hat chuckled. "Best for last, I like to say." Matthew blushed. "Now, let's see… An exceptional mind, I see. A lot of courage, though I see you struggle to actually use it. Not to worry, you've years yet. I know just the place. RAVENCLAW!"

The Hat was yanked off and Matthew could see the blue and bronze table cheering just as loud as it had for everyone else. He glanced towards the Gryffindor table and saw Alfred cheering as loud as he could, getting weird looks as he did so.

With a small, but bright smile, Matthew scurried to the Ravenclaw table and shyly greeted his new housemates.


	59. Winter Strolls

**AlxMattie are so adorable!**

* * *

><p>"Come on, you stupid head! Let me in!" Alfred took hold of the eagle-shaped knocker and banged on the door some more. "I want to see Mattie!"<p>

"You must answer the riddle and then only may I allow Ravenclaws to enter my tower," replied the knocker.

Alfred huffed. "Well, then could you get someone from inside to get Mattie for me? I really need to talk to him." He fiddled with the ends of his Gryffindor scarf and tapped his foot.

The knocker gave Alfred an exasperated look. "I'm not a painting, child. I am permanently stationary."

"Argh! Fine! I'll just sit our here until someone comes by."

So Alfred sat and waited… and waited… and waited.

He was about to give up and just go walk around outside alone when the door to the Ravenclaw Tower opened and a blond head popped out, along with the rest of their self.

"Oh! Alfred! What are you doing here?"

"I've been waiting for you. That stupid bird on the door is really unhelpful, you know."

Matthew blushed. "Sorry. I hope you haven't been waiting long. I've been doing homework for the past while. I wanted to get it out of the way for the rest of the break, eh?"

Alfred smiled and shook his head. "Not at all, Mattie. Now, would with your work finished, would you accompany a lonely guy on a walk around the castle?"

He held his arm out and Matthew hooked it in his with a dark blush on his face. "I-I'd be delighted to, Alfred."


	60. Safe Place

**Superpowers!AU Normies don't like Supers...**

* * *

><p>"Boys, I want you to get away as fast as you can. Go as fast as you can to the place your father and I told you about. We'll be there soon enough." Arthur kissed his boys' heads and pushed them out the back door just as the front door burst open and the shouting grew louder.<p>

They could hear Francis in the front room as he yelled at the angry shouting to stay back. The air was thick with static as he pulled up force fields between them and his family.

Arthur looked back at his boys and gave them another push. "As fast as you can." He shut the door and ran towards Francis to help him.

Alfred looked at his brother. Matthew nodded nervously and disappeared. Alfred felt him climb onto his back and he set off, running as fast as he could to the meet up point their family had decided on should ever anything bad happen to them.


	61. Advantages

**Superpower!AU 104 words.**

* * *

><p>"Using your strength is an unfair advantage," Matthew huffed as he tried in vain to free his wrists.<p>

Alfred chuckled above him. "Ah, but Mattie, how many times have you used that little invisibility trick to get out of paying for a date?"

Matthew huffed again and turned his head. Alfred aha-ed.

"I'm just evening out the playing field," Alfred said as he leant down to place a quick series of kisses on Matthew's face.

His mask breaking, Matthew had time to make one last quip. "You'd better last longer than your lap time, Al."

"Don't worry, Mattie. We can go all night long."


	62. The Purge

**I wrote this a month ago and have been tinkering with it very sparsely. And now that The Purge movie comes out today~ I thought, well, why not? **

* * *

><p>"The House is now Armed. All exits are now locked."<p>

Arthur heaved a sigh of relief as the electronic woman assured him that he and his family were now safe. He looked at Francis who was holding their babies. He smiled weakly at the man and he smiled back, rocking the children in his arms.

"Let's get to the playroom, _Chers_," he said softly. He led his husband down the hall of their home and into a brightly painted room that housed not only the usual effects of a playroom, but also a wall of screens all showing different angles in and around their home.

Just as Francis had the two boys playing quietly in a corner one of the screens turned a friendly blue and a few long paragraphs began scrolling along it. A woman's voice said suddenly, "The annual Purge has now begun. All crime from this time – 6:30 p.m. central time – until 6:30 a.m. central time on June 10th, tomorrow, is now legal. Your government thanks you for your participation."

The two men took a deep breath. The blue screen explaining in more detail what the woman had just explained abruptly ended and their feed returned. They took turns in monitoring the screens.

Arthur took first watch and Francis played with the children as they waited.

"Papa! Let's play hide-n-seek!" Alfred asked loudly. Their father's cringed and Francis shushed him softly.

"_Non_, Alfred. We can play hide-n-seek tomorrow. For now let's colour."

"But I don't want to colour!" Alfred whined. "That's boring!"

"Then play with your blocks, Alfred, but you need to stay quiet, _Cher_."

The night dragged on and the boys eventually tuckered themselves out. Francis tucked them into a futon on the floor and then took his shift staring at the many screens while Arthur sat next to the boys and rested his eyes.

It was nearly morning, the sun's first rays just peeking out of the dense blanket of clouds, and Francis was ready to give his own eyes a rest when he spotted on one of the monitors a bush moving. The camera was in the back yard, Francis could see the boys' play set with the swings and slide and sandbox. The bush rustled again and this time a hand stuck out of it, then another, and soon a whole person was in their yard.

Francis could feel his heart begin to pound in his chest. He held his breath, as if the man could hear him from inside his armored home. He scooted closer and stared, watching, waiting.

The man looked around and it seemed almost as if he felt relaxed after a moment. He crept along the hedge line closer to the play set where there was a dome top and he climbed up, under it. Once he was settled, he did nothing more for the longest of times.

Francis just kept staring and watching and waiting for him to do something. To break the swings, kick over the sandbox, try and break in, but he did nothing. He just sat there and… Francis squinted and looked harder. The man had fallen asleep.

Sighing, he leant back in his chair and chuckled nervously to himself. Then a hand touched his shoulder and he screamed.

Arthur shushed him, apologizing. "What's spooked you, Francis? Come, you need to rest for a while. I'll watch for now."

Francis shook his head. "I'm fine. I just…" He glanced at the screen that had captured his attention for nearly two hours now. Arthur noticed.

"Is… Is that—?"

"There's a man sleeping on the play set. He's been there for about two hours now. But that's all he's done – sleep."

"He'd better leave before tonight," Arthur grunted. He sat down on Francis's knee and looked at the screen as if daring the sleeping man to do something other than dream away.

Francis leant forward and gave his husband a kiss on the cheek. "I'm sure you'd scare the man away with those monstrous eyebrows of yours in a heartbeat." He had to intercept a swipe to his head for that.

He pushed Arthur off his knee and let him take the chair as he stretched. "I'm going to get some breakfast started for the boys. I'll set some tea as well. Just make sure they stay in here if they wake."

Arthur nodded and glanced at the boys who were still deep in sleep even after he'd scared Francis into screaming, and then he stared at the screens, giving the sleeping man extra special attention.

Francis came back a little while later, just as the boys were waking up. He walked them to the bathroom and gave them their bath and stuck them in clean clothes. Then the family ate their breakfast together, even though Arthur didn't take his eyes off the screens for more than a few seconds at a time. After cleaning up, Francis got the boys to play a bit more before he took the last shift.

6:30 rolled around after nearly an eternity. The sleeping man had woken up shortly after breakfast had been cleaned up and he'd snuck back out of the yard and they'd seen neither hide nor hair of him since.

At six-fifteen, the blue screen with floating paragraphs popped back onto the same screen that it had last night. The woman, this time, said, "Thank you for participating in the annual Purge. In five minutes all crime will be illegal once again. At 7:00 a.m. central time, all news networks will report any major crimes committed during the Purge. Once again, we thank you for participating and we hope you join in next time."

The two men watched as the clock twirled around until it read 6:45 a.m. At that time, they unarmed the house and the day ended just as it would any other night of the year.


	63. The Boy Who LIved

**On a note that has absolutely nothing to do with anything, my little brother is graduating high school today! My little Matthew is now college-bound~**

**Also, The-Boy-Who-Lived should be a children's story.**

**I don't own HP or Hetalia.**

* * *

><p>"And the Boy-Who-Lived became the Boy-Who-Conquered," Papa finished.<p>

Matthew smiled. "I like that story, Papa. It has a nice ending. But I have a question, Papa."

Francis chuckled. "And what would that be, _mon Cher_?"

"What did Harry Potter do when he was little? You told me he lived with his Muggle family, but didn't he ever do accidental magic like me? Did he know what it was?"

Francis smiled. "I'm not sure, Mathieu. I'm sure he did do magic like you, but he might not have known. Remember? He found out he was a wizard when he was eleven."

Matthew nodded. "I wonder what his Muggle family thought when he did accidental magic. Do you think they knew?"

"I imagine they thought it made him a special little boy, _mon Ange_, and now it's time for other special little boys to go to sleep." He kissed his son's forehead and tucked him in.


	64. Werewolf

**Werewolf!Canada in Hetaverse**

**Mon pauvre fils. Le papa vous gardera coffre-fort dorénavant = French = My poor son. Papa will keep you safe from now on. (Or, so says the Babylon Translation website. :3)**

* * *

><p>"Oh God, oh Merlin!"<p>

Matthew woke up to find Alfred hovering over him, a terrified face, pale and wet. He was talking hurriedly, but Matthew could only hear a little of it.

"—atthew- -rlin! Are you –kay?"

Matthew tried to raise one of his hands to stop Alfred from working himself into anymore of a state, but he couldn't move either. He couldn't even feel them. That was when everything started hurting.

His head ached and his arms – what he could feel of them – were tingling unpleasantly. His stomach was tight and his feet and legs were as numb as his hands.

"A—red?"

"Mattie? Can you hear me? I'll go get the nurse!"

Alfred's face left Matthew's sight and he tried to call his name again, but before he could, Alfred was already returned with Matron Elizaveta.

"Matthew? Dear, I'm going to do a series of tests and then I'll give you something for any pain you may be feeling. Just keep laying down for me, dear."

The Matron waved her wand over Matthew and a list appeared in front of her. She prodded him some and Matthew was able to see bloodied bandages be changed with clean, crisp ones. His heart raced as he tried through his muddled brain to figure out what had happened.

"—at happened?"

Matron Elizaveta glanced at Alfred. "Dear, I'm going to have to wait for your father to get here. You've been in an accident."

Matthew didn't ask anymore for a while, mostly because he'd fallen asleep after Elizaveta administered his medicine. He awoke to his Papa lightly shaking his shoulder.

"_Mon Mathieu_," Francis cooed to his young son. "_Mon pauvre fils. Le papa vous gardera coffre-fort dorénavant_."

"Papa? What happened?"

"You were attacked, _mon Ange_."

"Attacked? By who? I don't—"

The two were interrupted by the Headmistress McGonagall appearing beside Francis. Her lips were pulled into her usual tight and white lipped grimace.

"Mr. Williams," she said, nodding to both Matthew and Francis. She gestured for Francis to continue.

"Not a person, _Mathieu_," Papa said. "You were bite. By a werewolf."

Matthew stared at his Papa and the Headmistress. "What?" Alfred was by his side again, holding his hand.

"It's alright, Mattie," Alfred whispered. "It's alright."

"A werewolf?" Matthew looked at everyone's face for a long time.

"I'm sorry, _mon Coeur_," Papa said softly, sadly.

Matthew shrugged and smiled sadly with him.


	65. Starting your Adventure

**Let me just tell you: Mareep, Flaaffy, and Ampharos are the most adorable Pokémon ever. No exceptions. They are my favourite and I always have an Ampharos in my team when playing the games. (Except that first generation when I owned with Butterfree~)**

**Besides, who the hell can resist a sheep!Matthew? No one.  
>Expect more HetaMon.<strong>

**I don't own Hetalia, Pokemon.**

* * *

><p>One night when his son was just getting ready to sleep, Francis nudged him and said in a quiet voice, "Trainers are coming tomorrow, Matthew."<p>

Matthew, Francis's one and only son, frowned and glanced sadly at his Papa. He bleated miserably. "I don't want to leave you, Papa," he said.

"I know, dear Matthew, but all Pokémon must sooner or later leave with their Trainer and begin a new life."

"I'll miss you." Matthew nuzzled his Papa's soft fur and curled tight next to him.

"And I'll miss you too, Matthew, but maybe someday we'll see each other again and you will tell me all about your Trainer and the places you've seen. But now, let's enjoy our last night. Good night, son."

"Good night, Papa." Matthew fell asleep very quickly.

"Aww! A Mareep! It's so cute!"

A girl was kneeled down next to Matthew when he woke up the next morning. His Papa was standing just a little ways away, watching the little girl try and play with his son. Matthew looked at the girl with large eyes and bleated softly.

"Oh, it's so cute!" She lost interest soon after, moving on to the baby Azurill next door.

Lots of children came and went as the day dragged on and Matthew was convinced he would get to spend a little bit more time with his Papa until a blond boy with bandages on both his knees and a wide, bright smile came up to him to pet his fleece.

"You're a cutie," the boy said. Matthew bleated just as he did to all the other children.

"You know, Mareep have always been my favorite Pokémon since I was little. Between you and me," the boy said, "the other boys think you guys are girly, but they don't understand electric types like I do."

Francis watched as this last boy talked to his son as he pet him. Something about the boy made his heart warm and he smiled. Walking over, he tapped the boy on his shoulder and plopped down next to his son. He took Matthew on his lap and said, "I think you've found your Trainer, dear Matthew."

"Oh."

"Don't be afraid now, you remember I love you and I always will. But you need to go and have your own adventures, meet new people. You will love it, I promise." With that, he picked up his son and kissed his forehead before handing him to the boy who had been watching as they bleated back and forth to each other.

"Oh," the boy said, taking Matthew in his arms. "Do I have permission?"

Francis nodded, but gave the boy a stern look to make sure he took care of his Matthew.

"Don't worry, Ampharos, I'll take care of Mareep very well. We'll be best friends in no time!" He glanced at Matthew and smiled. "Right?"

Matthew bleated shyly.

"Oh! I forgot! My name is Alfred. Alfred F. Jones. Do you have a name?" He looked at the collar around Matthew's neck. "Matthew. Alright! We'll be best friends soon, right Mattie? And we can visit your dad when we're done!"

Francis nodded approvingly and shooed the boy and his son to the breeder so Alfred could officially adopt Matthew.


	66. Our First Fight

**I seem to always forget Wooper and Quagsire are Water/Ground and immune to Electric, and when I first played through Silver I was baffled. XD**

* * *

><p>"Okay! Use Thunder Wave on the Wooper!"<p>

Matthew glanced at Alfred unsurely. Weren't Wooper immune to Electric attacks? He bleated at his new trainer questioningly, but Alfred just looked so excited and the Wooper was being a bit of a bully…

"Mar Mareep!" Matthew sent a shock of electricity towards the Wooper to paralyze it, but the light was absorbed and Wooper was perfectly unharmed.

"What? But it's Water!" Alfred quickly flipped through his PokéDex and Dexter told him that not only was the little blue water fish Water type, it was also Ground type, thus immune to Electric attacks despite.

"Aw man! Alright then, Mattie, use Tackle!"

Matthew nodded and dashed forward to tackle the Wooper down to win the match, but the fish hopped out of his way at the last second and slapped him with its tail. "Mar…"

"Are you okay, Mattie?" Alfred called, shifting his footing nervously, unsure whether to call the fight off or not.

"Mareep!" Matthew pushed to his feet and tried to tackle the Wooper again, this time getting a direct hit, knocking it out in one.

"Ah! You did it!" Alfred cheered as the Wooper ran off and jumped back into the river. "You'll be the strongest Mareep in Johto in no time! You may even evolve soon!"


	67. A Happening Big City

**I always hated Goldenrod City for the sole reason being Whitney's Milktank. Dang that Rollout move!  
>I've encountered only one shiny pokemon without any cheating and it was on the first day of playing White 2, a stupid Patrat. . My brother's first shiny was a Venomoth. Urgh.<strong>

**Also, expect many, many more Poketalia shorts. I have a Johto map opened up and will probably include a few other regions with Matthew evolved and Alfred slightly older. :3**

* * *

><p>"Mar…"<p>

"Shh, Mattie, it's okay! We'll be there soon!" Alfred held his friend in his arms as he ran through the dense jungle of Ilex Forest. "God, I'm so sorry, Mattie. I was so stupid."

"Ma…" Matthew coughed and his throat constricted painfully. It was hard to breath.

"I was so selfish," Alfred mumbled to himself.

"Maree." Matthew disagreed.

"If I hadn't been so set on that stupid shiny Oddish he'd never have poisoned you. I'm sorry." Tears were leaking out of his eyes as he ran as fast as he could.

Once they'd finally gotten out of the maze-like Ilex, Alfred trekked past Route 34, shielding Matthew from any more harm and they were soon at the gates of Goldenrod City, a place Alfred had talked about nonstop since they'd left Azalea Town. Their arrival wasn't as magnificent as he'd hoped.

"Nurse Joy will heal you and you can take a break from battling for as long as you want," Alfred promised. "We'll do whatever you want once your better."

He burst into the Goldenrod Pokémon Center and the Nurse Joy behind the counter startled from her discussion with a fellow patron and went into action at the sight of the poisoned Mareep in the trainer's arms.

Alfred paced outside the large, swinging doors that led to the operating room for an hour. He tried to stay calm, knowing Pokémon got poisoned and even fainted all the time, but Mattie was different. Mattie was his and he should have cared better for him. Dang it!

He drank some juice from a vending machine, to catching his breath and it was not long after that the red cross light turned off and Nurse Joy's Chansey was wheeling a fully healed Matthew on a rolling bed towards Alfred.

"Mattie!" Alfred wrapped his Mareep into a tight hug and promised good times from then on.

"Now, young man, I don't want to see your Mareep in such a bad shape again. Letting him be affected from the poison for that long could have seriously harmed him. I suggest you carry Antidotes or Pecha berries from now on," Nurse Joy lectured sternly. Alfred nodded fiercely.

"Thank you so much for healing, Mattie. I appreciate it very much. And I promise he won't get so banged up ever again." He said the last part more to Matthew who bleated knowingly and nuzzled his Trainer's chin.

Nurse Joy smiled sweetly. "I can tell you and your Mareep care a lot for each other so I'll let it slide this time, just make sure to be prepared. Have a good day, young man."

Outside and finally able to appreciate the sights that Goldenrod City had to offer, Alfred looked down at Matthew who was still in his arms. "So what do you want to do first? I hear the Department Store sells everything! Maybe we can get some food?"

Matthew bleated shyly and nodded his head.

"What do you say, Mattie? Want to try some curry?"


	68. Miracle Bike

**Don't mind this.**

* * *

><p>"How can they cost that much?!"<p>

"They foreign, no?"

"B-But! Who can even afford them?" Alfred scuffed the ground. He'd really been looking forward to a bicycle, but who in their right mind paid a million dollars?

The shop manager flinched at his comment. "We no sell bikes much…"

"Oh. Sorry." Alfred shifted uneasily now. He felt stupid. "But, maybe if you cut the prices back a little… a lot, people would buy your bikes?"

The manager seemed to think on this and Matthew stared at him in confusion. He didn't know much on how the humans valued objects with their dollars, but if Alfred was correct, then their trading system was seriously out of whack.

"Mar…"

"It's okay, Mattie, we'll get a bike somehow. And then you can ride in the basket and see the wind in your wool." He affectionately pat Matthew's fleece and Matthew bleated happily.

"Maybe you can ride bike?" The manager said suddenly. "Promote bikes."

"Er… Like advertisement?"

"Yes, yes! You ride bike in city and get customers!" The man was already around the counter and wheeling a shining red bike towards Alfred and Matthew. "You Pokémon ride too, seem friendly."

"A-Alright."

The manager shooed them out of his shop and Alfred promised to show off the bike and bring in customers for the man.


	69. Moo-Moo Farm

**Shy Mattie~**

* * *

><p>"Don't you want some fresh Moo-Moo Milk, Mattie?" Alfred asked. He and Matthew were currently on Route 39 at Moo-Moo Farm, enjoying a free session on how to get fresh milk from a Milktank.<p>

Matthew shook his head and bleated quietly, frightened. He was hiding behind Alfred's legs and peeking shyly around them at the little Milktank who was trying to get his attention to play with her.

"Don't be shy, Mattie," he chuckled, looked over at the woman who was milking a Milktank for them.

"Has your Mareep always been this shy?"

"Yeah. I don't know why, but he's really shy and timid around other Pokémon."

The little Milktank at his feet peeked around his legs to get a better look at Matthew, who in turn scooted around until he was hidden again. He crouched down to help out.

"Don't you want to be friends, Mattie? She's not gonna bite ya." He held his hand out to the baby and she nuzzled it. "See? She's just a baby."

Matthew peeked around him and bleated softly. He crept out slowly, but kept pressed against his Trainer.

"That's it, Mattie. Does the baby have a name?" He asked the woman.

"Her name's MooMoo."

Alfred chuckled. "Original."

"It's a family name," the woman giggled. "We name all first born Milktank MooMoo after our very first."

"Okay, Mattie, don't you want to play with MooMoo while I get us some milk for later? I may have an extra treat in it for you?" He said teasingly. The Mareep seemed flustered, but eventually scrounged up enough courage to play with the energetic Milktank.


	70. Giltter Lighthouse

**As you can probably guess, my favourite part in Silver/Soul Silver was the Lighthouse side story. Ampharos are just adorable and my Marie is the cutest thing ever~**

* * *

><p>"Come on, Mattie, Jasmine asked us to bring this medicine to her and Amphy. We can't fail them!" Alfred held Matthew in his arms, which was per the usual for them, as he ran up the winding staircase of the tall Lighthouse.<p>

Matthew bleated knowingly.

At the top, Jasmine was holding Amphy's head in her lap. She was bleating weakly and coughing roughly as Jasmine held a cool cloth to her head.

"We have the medicine," Alfred said quietly, handing the bag to Jasmine who quickly administered it to Amphy.

Matthew sat down near Amphy's head and nudged her gently, bleating quietly and wishing her well soon.

Jasmine giggled. "It looks like even your Mareep is enamored with my Amphy, Al."

Matthew jumped and hurried behind his trainer, blushing furiously. Alfred laughed. "Nah, Mattie's not interested in the ladies yet. He's just a baby still."

Amphy bleated a bit stronger and Matthew peeked out, bleating back softly.

"Whatever you say, Al," Jasmine laughed.


	71. Hand Holding

**Guess who's watching their favourite Disney movie right now? This gal! _Zenon: The 21st Century Girl_ was my favourite when I was little. XD Now I'm making my brother watch it while he falls asleep.**

**Also, I went to a water park yesterday and while floating down the lazy river, I thought, _I haven't seen any men holding hands. _Because that's what I think when I'm with super-Christian people. /facepalm**

**And thus, when I got home, this was born. (Plus a couple more.)**

**I don't own Hetalia. **

* * *

><p>Gilbert watched as all the couples he passed held hands, walked against each other, did couple-y things. He wanted to do couple-y things! But he wasn't part of a conventional "couple," he was gay and he wanted to show it off!<p>

So as he and Matthew, and Matthew's stupid, annoying, unawesome brother, walked through the water park, Gilbert expertly began nudging Matthew's hand with his own, trying to hint at him to hold them.

But Gods was Matthew oblivious. Cute, but oblivious.

The blond, when poked, would glance at Gilbert and smile that cute, adorable, brain-melting smile, and then giggle, and not hold Gilbert's hand.

As the three floated down the lazy, winding river, Gilbert would tug on Matthew's hand, maybe trying to get him to hold on for just a bit longer, without it seeming that way, but that didn't work.

He pulled him up the stairs to different slides, through crowds, hell! he even grabbed his hand while waiting in line, but none of it worked! Matthew would just smile, giggle, and let go.

On their millionth run through the river, Gilbert was floating on his back, eyes closed as the sun was just above them. He could feel the rays seeping through his sun screen and into his albino skin, burning him like a lobster. He was floating on his back, minding his own business, when all of a sudden, he felt his right hand become warmer in the cold water.

He squinted and tilted his head and saw a shock of yellow floating next to him, purple eyes squinting right back at him.

Blushing red (though you couldn't see it), Gilbert squeezed and Matthew smiled, laying his head back and closing his eyes.

It was perfect, Gilbert thought. He and Matthew, holding hands in public, floating down a cool river in the sun. Just the two of them.

Until, that is, Alfred decided to jump on them and nearly drown Gilbert. After surfacing, Gilbert could swear he saw Alfred giving him the stink-eye behind Matthew's back.


	72. Anti-Stare Weapon!

**While at the water park, I noticed I stared a lot at different people. But then I would catch myself and try to play it off like I was scanning the area. I tend to observe people's interactions with one another when I'm uncomfortable in a situation, thus trying to copy them. Social anxiety for the win?**

**I don't own Hetalia.**

* * *

><p>Gilbert was one of those people who tended to stare a lot, but he was also one who tended to get angry at others who stared at him. Especially if they were glaring. At him. And Matthew. Together.<p>

You see, people tended to stare at lot at Gilbert already. He was albino. He was awesome. He knew it. He understood that people had to stop and gape at his awesomeness, but how dare they try to impede on his and Matthew's fun time? That was unawesome!

The first person Gilbert caught glaring at them, was in line for their first ride at the water park they'd decided upon. Gilbert was hefting the large, double seater tube up the winding staircase, trying (and totally succeeding) to look awesome and strong to his dear Birdie, when some older man and his daughter a few steps down would not stop glaring at them.

Okay, so Gilbert had snuck a few pinches to Birdie's behind, and maybe a quick peck or two, but that was no reason to stare as if they had two heads, or were conjoined! Heck! The boy and girl in front of the man were making out like no tomorrow!

Gilbert nudged Matthew in the shoulder and nodded his head nonchalantly towards the man and smirked. Birdie blushed bright red, but nodded too. Gilbert smirked as he got to invoke his anti-glare weapon for the first time that day.

Taking Matthew by the waist, Gilbert commenced a similarly heated make out session comparable to the one just two steps down from them.

He heard a small gasp and then grumbling as the man and his daughter began their trek down the stairs and far away from him and Matthew. He gave another smirk and pinched Matthew's behind again, for good luck.


	73. Kiss Good Luck

**So, as stated in my profile, I live in Alfred's glasses, and thus, that means that you must have at least one slide down the Texas Free Fall slide. The Houston area has a Splashtown that has a Free Fall slide and lets just say, I'll never be going down it again. Once was more than enough for me, thank you very much. **

**I don't own Hetalia. **

**((Fun fact: Splashtown Houston used to be Hanna-Barbera Land in the mid-80s))**

* * *

><p>The Texas Free Fall was one of the scariest water slides in the south. Gilbert knew that. Matthew knew that. And all of Texas knew that.<p>

And now, Gilbert was going to face it and finally get to claim that it wasn't so scary after all.

But first he had to trek up the daunting endless, whirling staircase to the top of the tower.

He held Matthew's hand as they climbed leisurely – no need to rush, it's a long climb and it was a nice day. Matthew kept questioning him and all Gilbert could do was laugh and say no slide could scare him!

Near the top, though, Gilbert decided to look over the edge and seeing the cement sidewalk all the way from that height, was not something he really wanted to experience. But he swallowed his fear and pulled Matthew along until they were finally in front of the life guard and the small pool he would step in before sliding nearly straight down.

A line of eager thrill seekers behind him, Gilbert couldn't back down without ending up looking like a wimp, but the edge was so steep and there was a lot of cement in all directions.

Glancing at the life guard or looked at him expectantly, waiting for him to make his decision so he could continue his shift, Gilbert also glanced back at Matthew, who had climbed that darn staircase with him for moral support.

The blond gave him a thumb up and Gilbert smiled.

Gilbert quickly shuffled back to the start of the line, people already groaning about the fake-out, but he ignored them in favour of getting a quick good-luck kiss from his Birdie before hopping back over to the edge of the slide and falling over the edge into near anti-gravity vertigo.


	74. One of the Hundreds of Test Chambers

**So I played Portal 2 the other day and let me tell you, it was one of the best games I've ever played. Not only was I able to beat it in a few days (something I've never done before), but it provided a challenge that was stimulating and entertaining and not at all was it ever tedious.  
>And after watching the ending and literally tearing up at all the feels I had, I officially became addicted to any and all things Portal.<br>I suggest everyone reading this to go play it now! (Or, you know, after reading.)  
>Also, thank my brother Matthew for owning the game in the first place.<strong>

**(Expect more Portal!AUs)**

**I don't own Hetalia or Portal.**

* * *

><p>Matthew had been hanging from the broken railings for quite some time now. Ever since that support beam had fallen onto the railing and trapped him in one of the deserted testing rooms, he'd just been sitting there, occasionally waking up from a self-induced suspension, just to make sure he hadn't rusted.<p>

It was quiet, except for the soft hum of the sentry turrets standing vigil for a test subject who would never come. Something creaked every now and again from the grey sky above, but Matthew didn't like thinking about what that could mean. Not after the last time things in Aperture creaked.

It has been a long time. Matthew had no way of keeping track, he had no clock of any sort to record how long he'd been down there, so he could only generalize, thus he'd been down there a long time.

Then one day (or night, or evening, afternoon maybe), the door to the left whirred and opened, revealing a human.

He wore the orange jumper pants and white t-shirt that was customary for testers, and he held in his hands a Portal ray gun. He glanced around the room, scoping it, looking for a way to the next door.

The sentry turret, ready for his entry, beeped and said in a high-pitched, babyish-voice, "Target acquired."

The human instantly reacted, shooting a portal underneath the turret and then another to the other side of the room, effectively knocking it over and shutting it down. Then he sat down and took a few deep breaths.

Matthew analyzed the human. He looked thin, suggesting prolonged subjection to the Aperture testing chambers. Sustenance was not available to organics while in testing mode and the only exit was behind the last chamber, many doors away from them.

It was only when the human was suddenly hanging from him that Matthew was pulled from his thoughts. He frightened and screamed, accidentally releasing his locks and they both fell to the ground.

"Oh, ow," the human murmured, rubbing his head. Matthew scanned his new perspective and did a quick scan, checking that all his functions still worked properly.

"I didn't think you'd fall off the rail so easy. So, what's a core, like you, doing all the way down here?"

Matthew stared at the human. "I'm trapped. I have no railing to lead me out. It broke a very long time ago."

"Well, I could take you up a few floors. If you want a new room to sit in? This one must be boring by now." The human stood up, taking Matthew in his arms and the Portal gun was slung over his shoulder.

"I'm Alfred, by the way, if you were wondering."

"I wasn't."

Alfred chuckled. "Alright. What's your name? Or do you not have one?"

"It's Matthew. Although, I am also called the Modesty Sphere."

"You don't sound very modest."

"I would assume that has something to do with the fact that I was corrupted a very long time ago, before I was trapped in this testing chamber."

Alfred chuckled again. "You remind me of someone. I knew him a long time ago. Tell you what. How about you come with me and we can take you to one of the core hubs and get you checked out and possibly even fixed?"

"It's not like I have much choice, you will do with me what you will, whether you decide to carry me or not and then for how long you will carry me should you decide to do so."

"Well, you know what, Matthew? I'm going to take you all the way up to the core hub and you'll get fixed and that's what I will do, don't you doubt it."

"If you don't die of hunger first."


	75. Core Hub

**More Portal! /drools**

**Can you guess who He is? Probably not because I haven't decided yet!**

**I don't own Portal or Hetalia.**

* * *

><p>"If the Facility is still remotely intake since before the fall, we should be approximately three floors from the Core Hub. You'll be pleased to know that the Central Core is just next door to that. Oh, I wonder if <em>he<em> is still awake."

"Hmm? Did you say something, Mattie? How about helping me with this chamber? We've been here forever!" Alfred was flopped down on the ground, taking a breather as he tried to go over in his head how to get to the exit.

"That is not allowed."

"Aww, not even a hint? Just a tiny one?"

Matthew didn't respond. "Use your Portal Gun."

"Urgh. Real helpful, Mattie!" Alfred laughed and stood up. "Okay! Let's try this again. I hope you're not afraid of heights."

Alfred shot a portal at the ceiling, then another at the wall, he walked to it and jumped through, shooting another portal as he fell, just above the exit door. After touching down, Alfred jumped and cheered. "I knew that's what you were supposed to do!"

"Are you sure you didn't just complete the test wrong?"

"Oh, Mattie, I thought AIs hated paradoxes. Now, let's hurry up!"

He breezed through the next two chambers and soon he and Matthew were standing in the Core Hub. Behind a broken panel of glass, other corrupted cores were sitting in suspended animation.

"Know any of them?" Alfred asked Matthew.

"No."

"Yeah. Okay, how do we fix you?"

"Stick me in that panel in the corner and the computers will do everything else."

Alfred did as he was told and waiting impatiently for something to happen.

Matthew was silent as whirring sounds and buzzing sounded around the room. His eye flashed bright purple, red, and then purple again. Then he shut off completely.

"M-Mattie?" Alfred asked quietly. "You okay? Matthew?" He stepped towards the robot and carefully touched the sphere. "Are you still alive?"

The whirring and buzzing gradually stopped and Matthew popped out of the panel and rolled on the floor in front of Alfred.

"Oh God…" Alfred kneeled down. "Oh God… Matthew… I'm sorry…"

A purple light flickered back on just as Alfred felt tears begin to drip down his face.

"H-Hello?" A soft, shy voice asked. "Hello?"

"Matthew?!" Alfred pulled the sphere up to his face and hugged it. "Oh God! I thought I'd killed you!"

"W-Who are you?" The robot gasped. "Where's my rail! Oh no! They told me I'd die!" The sphere began hyperventilating.

"M-Mattie. Don't you remember? We were just talking not five minutes ago," Alfred said, wiping tears from his face.

"I haven't seen a human in so long," Matthew said quietly. "I'm sorry."

"No. It's fine. Well, I'm Alfred, and you're Matthew. We've met a few days ago, but you told me you were corrupted so I took you with me so I could fix you and… I guess all the data from then to now was wiped from your bank." He gave a watery smile.

"Oh. I-I'm sorry. You said your name was Alfred? I-I'll try and be your friend again."

Alfred smiled. "That would be—"

"Well, well, well."

Matthew gasped. "H-he's awake! Oh no, oh no, oh no!"

"Who—?"

The floor dropped out from Alfred's feet and he fell down a shaft.

"Oh nooo!" Matthew yelled as he fell with Alfred. "Not good, not good at all!"


	76. Happy Birthday, Birdie

**So, for someone who wants to move to Saskatchewan in her lifetime, I'm not a very good honorary Canadian. I forgot it was Canada Day until about five o'clock today. I've been to0 caught up thinking about the fourth. It's my baby brother's birthday then! He'll be nine! God... I feel so old... (We'd gone to see MU for him and then we're going to DM2 later on this week :3)  
>Anyways, besides hinting that you all should go see those two movies (hint hint), I wrote this in about ten minutes, just a few minutes before posting so... yeah! :' D<strong>

**I don't own Hetalia.**

* * *

><p>Gilbert was taking Matthew somewhere special for his birthday. He'd been planning it carefully for weeks (maybe even months, he hadn't really kept track) and it was going to be perfect!<p>

Beside him, in the passenger's seat, the blond boy in question was staring out the window at the city scenery flying past as today's latest pop music blasted through the speakers.

Gilbert reached over to turn down the radio. Matthew looked over, a questioning eyebrow raised. "What's up, Gilly?"

"Uh, nothing, just… Happy birthday." He blushed.

"Oh! Thank you! You didn't have to say that though." Matthew blushed as well and twiddled his fingers together. He frowned a very tiny bit.

"What's wrong?"

"N-nothing." He gave a watery smile and turned back to the window. He tried to discreetly rub his eyes, but Gilbert was not to be fooled.

"What happened? Was it Al?"

"N-No…" Gilbert gave him a look. "I-It's just… No one said anything. Not even Papa and he usually is so good at remembering things like this. I mean… I know Alfred's birthday is the day after next, but… I dunno…" Matthew shrugged and smiled a very sad smile. "I just wish they would remember at least this one thing." Tears slipped past his eyes and down his cheeks, staining them a stinging red.

Gilbert rubbed one of Matthew's shoulders. "Don't think about that. You're with me and I have some awesome stuff planned. And maybe when you get home they'll have something planned? Like a surprise?"

Matthew sniffed and nodded. "Let's just listen to some music for a bit."

Gilbert drove for a while more and then pulled into a covered parking lot. "Now," he said, turning in his seat. "I'm going to lead you and you can't look. I'm going to trust you, Birdie, not to look until I say. And no questions; it'll ruin the surprise."

Matthew smiled brightly and got out, waiting for Gilbert to run around and grab his hand.

"Eyes closed?"

"Yes."

"Good."

"You won't let me run into anything?"

"Nope."

"What about last time I let you?"

"That was an unawesome accident. That pole came out of nowhere and was severely punished for harming my Birdie."

Matthew walked blind for what felt like forever. He tripped over his own feet a few times, but Gilbert never let him fall or walk into anything. "Are we there yet?"

"Yes. You can open your eyes too."

Matthew opened them and saw, to his surprise, his entire family (cousins included) and friends standing before him. A banner was hung on a small tree behind them reading 'Happy Birthday, Matthew!'

"Happy Birthday!" Everyone shouted.

Eyes blurring and cheeks burning, Matthew let out a choked laugh and began crying happily. "T-Thank you," he said as his Papa, Dad, and Alfred came up to him for a family hug. "I-I thought—I thought everyone had forgotten again." He rubbed his eyes and smiled big and bright.

"Nope," Alfred said. "We just wanted you to think that, even if it was a little mean." He nudged his twin in the ribs. "But it makes the surprise that much more awesome."

"Hey! That's my word," Gilbert chided, punching Alfred's arm. "So? What do you think, Birdie? We even have tickets for the Zoo across the street. I know you wanted to visit the new Arctic Arena so I thought…" He blushed as he handed the tickets to Matthew.

"It's perfect, Gil." Matthew hugged him and kissed his cheek, causing the albino to blush even more. "Thank you very much."

"Come on, Mattie! The cake's not gonna eat itself! It's chocolate with strawberry icing!" Matthew laughed and followed his brother to a small foldable table, Gilbert pulled behind him.


	77. Hunting for Supplies

**Okay! Now, I wrote this one because I have a story for you! You know... besides the one below. heh...  
>First, a question! Has anyone ever been asked out during the movie at a theater?<br>Because this gal has. Just the other day, actually.**

**I've seen a few movies this past week, starting first with WWZ then MU today and this weekend DM2. Now, (slight spoilers for WW2, but not really anything that wasn't in the commercials) as the zombies were climbing over each other to get over the wall in Jerusalem (and I'm thinking how adorable Segen is even with one hand), the boy next to me leant over and asked in a whisper, "What's your name?" Now, me, being the ultimately shy girl that I am, instantly turned bright red. I replied, like you should, and we shook hands. He made a few more comments about the movie to me and my dad on the opposite side of me. Then, in the scene reminiscent of Snakes on a Plane, he whisper-asked, "Do you have a boyfriend?" My heart racing, face burning, and palms sweating (partly due to adrenaline from watching people eat each other), I shook my head, too flustered to speak. The boy asked a few more questions and ultimately I turned him down, though I felt very terrible.**  
><strong>So... has anyone else been asked out during the throes of the zombie apocalypse?<strong>

**I don't own Hetalia.**

* * *

><p>Alfred motioned for them to move quickly, but then he immediately held up his hand, stop!<p>

They all heard a clicking noise, teeth chattering together. Matthew could also hear his heart pounding in his ears and he was terrified the Zeke could hear it as well. How couldn't it? They could hear everything else!

Alfred motioned once more and Matthew crawled quickly across the alley to the other side to his brother. Gilbert was right behind him in a moment. He grabbed his hand and smiled worryingly.

Alfred led them along the wall until they came across another alley. This one was empty, thank God, and soon the pharmacy was in site.

The neon welcome sign had long since burnt out (but that was before the Sweep) and the lights were out. Most of the shelves were empty. The get-well-soon cards and anniversary gifts were all still there. No one would be celebrating those for a while.

The medicine files were raided, but the locked boxes were mostly left alone. Some had dents, but still there.

Alfred picked the locks to a few, looking for the essential and then taking ones that could possibly come in handy. Just in case items.

Gilbert and Matthew raided for food. They found fruit gummies and crackers mostly, but in the back, where the stock was kept, Matthew found an entire box of jerky. His mouth watered and he and Gilbert celebrated silently with a quick kiss.

Alfred came back to find them, holding up the bag of medicine and a jug of water. They all smiled triumphantly.

Distributing their goods evenly, so they could all carry something and not be too loaded down, the three began their trek back to their hideout.

The same alleyways were crossed, the one that had a Zeke was now empty and that didn't bode well deep in Matthew's stomach. A Zeke you couldn't see was the most dangerous. Those buggers sure could tackle.

Alfred knocked rhythmically on the door and they could hear quiet shuffling as the others inside quietly moved the blockade out of the way. They were quickly ushered in and the items were placed back against the door.

Arthur checked over them like a mother hen for wounds and wasn't satisfied until he'd done a full exam. Francis kissed their foreheads and then led them further into their hideout. Katerina was sitting on the couch, a pensive look on her tanned face. Michelle, next to her, had the same look.

Ludwig and Feliciano were in the kitchen with Feliciano's twin brother, Romano, and Antonio.

Matthew, Alfred, and Gilbert set down their spoils and their family flocked around them.

"We can't go back to that pharmacy for a while. Two weeks at the least," Alfred explained. "It gave us some good stuff this time, but if we go back too soon, we may run into someone."

"Or something," piped up Peter.

"Exactly. Tomorrow, me and Gil and Ivan are going to try and make it to the strip mall down the road from the pharmacy. It's getting close to winter and with no heat, we'll need some clothes. We can raid the vending machines and the courtyard for what it's worth."

Matthew shook his head. "No, Al. That's too far for just three people."

"It's too far for more," he replied gruffly. "Three is just fine. One to lead, one to watch out, and a third to watch our tails. Anymore and we risk making too much noise or running into someone we don't want finding us."

"At least wait a day! We just got this food and water, Al," Matthew pleaded. "You can go some other time!"

"We'll need to stock up now when there's still stuff to pick through. Once winter hits, the snow will have the sound we make travel longer and that won't be good if the Zekes have that good hearing that we think they do. We also can't risk getting sick, Mattie. A simple cold could do us all in."

Alfred stood tall to his brother who was fretting and fumbling. "F-Fine, but don't do anything stupid, eh! Don't take more than you can carry and still be able to swing a bat. A-And… if one of those things bites you, I swear to God I'll kill you myself." Matthew glared at his brother and then left the room. Gilbert followed after him.

Arthur set a heavy hand on Alfred's shoulder and gazed at him, nodding quietly.

"I'm going to take a nap," Alfred said, a frown on his face, as he left the room as well.


	78. Happy Birthday, Bastard

**Nothing real special for Al's birthday this year. Just a real quick short fic while I work on other things (read: browse tumblr for MikexRandall).**

**I own nothing! (also, happy birthday 'MERICA~! ((and my baby brother!)))**

* * *

><p>The summer sun beat hot and bright down on the blond who was laid out on a beach towel, soaking up the rays. The blond next to him, under the umbrella, was reading a book and the both of them were listening to music blaring from a nearby stereo.<p>

"Hey, Mattie," Alfred mumbled. He had his eyes closed, behind a set of expensive brand sunglasses Mattie could never remember the name of.

"Hm?"

"You know… It's my birthday."

"We aren't doing it on the beach, Alfred."

"But Mattie!" Alfred whined. He rolled over onto the sand, cursing fairly loud causing a mother of three to glance over and glare, and rolled back onto the safety of the somewhat less hot towel. "Damn that stung." He rubbed his chest, then looked up. "Come rub my tummy, Mattie, it hurts."

"Not on your life, Al."

"But Mattie!"

"One more but and we're leaving and not coming back for the rest of the summer."

Alfred huffed and pouted his cheeks. Matthew read his book a few minutes more while Alfred closed his eyes.

Then he got the idea.

Glancing behind his glasses, Alfred waited for the perfect moment. Then he pounced!

Alfred trapped Matthew underneath him and smothered him in kisses, wholeheartedly not caring this could cost him a whole lot more than just lost trips to the beach.

"Al—Mmph! Someone— Ah!"

"I don't" kiss "care, Mattie" kiss "Let them stare." Kiss kiss kiss. "You can't just sit there and look adorable and not expect this to happen."

Once the two were all tuckered out, Alfred laid down beside him and let out a large sigh. "Well, that was nice."

The mother of three was now packing up her children, saying something about finding a new spot. The stereo still blared.

"How much trouble am I in?"

Matthew was silent for a moment. That never was a good sign.

"None. It's your birthday so I'll let it slide, Al." Matthew rolled over to peck his cheek. "But any other day would get you stuck on the lumpy pull-out couch for a whole month and no action for a year. But…" He pecked Alfred again. "Since I like you…"


	79. Waking Up

**Arthur as GlaDos is amazing. Reading Machiavelli and sipping virtual tea. Ahh~**

**I don't own Hetalia.**

* * *

><p>"Well, well, well. Nice to see you again."<p>

Alfred struggled to sit up, having fallen on his back, knocking the wind out of himself. "Uh…"

"Oh no, oh no, oh no," Matthew panicked.

"It's been so long since I've last seen you." A claw fell from the sky and picked up Matthew, crushing him and throwing him to the side. Another picked up Alfred and he saw a giant robot glaring at him.

"Who…?"

"You don't remember me? I guess that makes sense. I didn't really look like myself last time you saw me, Alfred. I'm Arthur."

Alfred gasped. "Artie?"

"Don't call me that."

"W-What's going on? Why are you… What are you?"

"Oh, it's been so long. You've been asleep in the Relaxation Area for some time now. Nearly a hundred years, to be exact. Humans don't usually… last this long."

"Arthur! What happened to you? I'm so confused!"

"Last you were awake, the scientists decided to progress their work quicker. You see, back then, when we were _all_ still human, the government was going to shut down the Facility soon. So as a last resort, I was put into this robot to continue research after they were driven away.

"Oh. By the way, Matthew, the Modesty Sphere? He's Matthew Williams."

Alfred swallowed around his tight throat. "M-Matthew…?" He glanced over at the sparking sphere then began struggling to get out of the claw's grasp. "L-Let me get to him! Arthur! Please!"

The claw opened and he dropped heavily to the ground.

"Mattie!"

"I-I'm not completely broken yet, sorry for scaring you."

"Don't… You don't remember? At all? Nothing?" He looked back at Arthur. "Why doesn't he remember? Arthur, I still don't understand. Where's everyone else?"

"I deleted his memory bank to make room for more important things. As for the others, it's been over one hundred years, Alfred. You do the math."

Alfred picked up Matthew, still sparking and apologizing. He began crying, tears streaming and burning his cheeks.

"W-Why was I— Why was I put to sleep? Why am I still here?"

"The humans all were pushed out of the facility before they got to your chamber. It is only by a random act of the universe that you were not put into a robot or killed with the others."


	80. Parting Words

**More Portal~**

**I own nothing!**

* * *

><p>"So, what was my time, Mr. Williams?"<p>

"Huh? Oh! Um… Y-You set a new record M-Mr. Jones! Just under a minute!" Mr. Williams said as he flipped through his clipboard. Mr. Jones laughed and slapped the other man's shoulder.

"Awesome! How about the next chamber? Is that ready yet?"

"Oh, um… N-Not yet, Mr. Beilschmidt said it would be r-ready to test by next week."

"Hah! Looks like I'm caught up with his research, eh, Mattie?" Mr. Jones nudged Mr. Williams again. The other blond blushed and dropped his clipboard.

"W-We have to stay professional here, A-Al!" Mr. Williams whispered hurriedly. "I-I could lose my job if Mr. Beilschmidt found out we were seeing each other outside of the test floor."

Alfred laughed again and nudged Matthew with his portal gun. (A portal gun he really should have given up at the end of the last test chamber.)

"W-Watch were you point that, Alfred!" Matthew squeaked. "We don't know what could happen if you hit someone with a portal!"

"Oh relax, Mattie." Alfred leant in and whispered, "I shot Ismael last week and then I shot the wall. No joke, his di—"

"Okay! That's enough! Time for you to go to the Relaxation Area!" Matthew ushered Alfred towards the RA. "After you sleep for a little bit you can go back and try and beat your times in other chambers."

Before shutting the door to his room, Matthew snuck in a quick kiss. "I love you, Al," he whispered and was off.

Alfred smirked at the door and went to lay on the bed. He could still feel the place Matthew had kissed his cheek as he fell asleep.


	81. Memories From A Long Time Ago

**Hopefully Alfred doesn't run into any Material Emancipation Grills!**

**I don't own Hetalia or Portal.**

* * *

><p>"Hey, look! It's a Weighted Storage Cube!"<p>

Alfred held up the cube to show Matthew. "Er… Al? That's a Weighted Companion Cube." Matthew smiled shyly at Alfred.

"Huh? What's the difference? It looks the same?"

Matthew pointed to the side. "See the hearts? They're there to create attachment in testers. In newer chambers we sometimes use Weighted Companion Cubes to create false feelings. Almost always, these Cubes ultimately get destroyed to solve the puzzles."

"Oh. That sucks," Alfred joked. "That's also kinda messed up." He laughed loudly, nudging Matthew with the box, trying to knock him over.

Alfred gazed at the old, rusty Weighted Companion Cube.

He held Matthew in his hands, the Sphere whirring quietly.

"Is something wrong, Alfred? You've stopped. I thought we were going to the surface?"

"Hmm? Oh, yeah. Sorry, I just remembered something."

"Was it sad? You looked sad when you were quiet."

Alfred gazed at the Sphere, at Matthew. "No, it wasn't sad, it was just unexpected. Come on, I'm going to try and bring this Cube with me."

"I don't think you'll be able to carry both of us at the same time, we are both oddly shaped objects to simultaneously carry."

"I'll figure it out," Alfred said, setting Matthew gently down and picking up his portal gun.


	82. Mercy

**Since we don't exactly know what happened to Caroline, it's a headcanon of mine that her body was put into a cryo-unit like Rattman in the comic (spoiler?) when her mind was put into GLaDOS and may have been killed when he saved Chell at the end. So I present to you, Feels!**

**I own nothing!**

* * *

><p>Down in one of the many lab rooms of Aperture Science Facility as Alfred and Matthew made their way through a quiet field of wheat, a lone body lay in a cryo-unit. His eyes were closed and his hair was slightly tousled as if he were just asleep and tossing in his dreamlike state.<p>

He was blond and thin. If one were to look closely, they would notice he wore a starch-white lab coat with a tiny emblazoned _Aperture Facilities_ over his left breast. And if one were to look closer, more carefully, they would notice the stitches that had been removed over his right breast could still be faintly made out. They read _M. Williams_.

His chest moved up and down very hesitantly. The cryo-unit was keeping him in a state of preservation, in a long sleep, with no wake-up date dialed in.

Arthur watched him from one of the cameras placed in the room.

Matthew's body was still here. Matthew's consciousness had just left.

Arthur watched the body in the cryo-unit for a long time.

His own body was gone, destroyed in the humans haste, but this body was still intact. His emotion-sensors were override with _jealousy_, _rage_, _contempt_. But behind those, he felt a tiny pinging that stood for _sorrow_, _pain_. And the last thing his emotion-sensors picked up on, as he opened the cryo-unit, dispelling the air and ultimately killing the human with no soul, no mind, no life, was _mercy_.


	83. Arthur, Arthur, Arthur

**Note: So I heard this morning on the local news that one of the baby names Kate and William were deciding on was Arthur. I burst out laughing and had to wave off my step-dad and grandfather through giggles.**

**I don't own Hetalia.**

* * *

><p>"Oh, ho, ho."<p>

Arthur Kirkland looked up from his morning cup of tea, an eyebrow twitching and his unoccupied hand inching towards the butter knife.

"You dirty dog, you."

Make that, his unoccupied hand was now occupied with the butter knife.

"What, Alfred? What on Earth could you possibly be blathering about so early this morning?"

"Oh, like you don't know!" Alfred snickered again, loudly.

"Mind filling poor old England in on whatever your idiotic brain has concocted this time?"

"The baby."

"What about a baby?"

"Not _a_ baby. _The_ baby! The Prince! I see what you did there!"

Arthur sighed, topped off his tea and rubbed at his temples. "All right, Alfred. I give up. What did I do? What do you see?"

"The baby's name, of course. How it was almost named Arthur?" America smirked. "I knew you had a big head with those eyebrows and all, but I never thought you were one to name people after you. Looks like someone's stuck up~"

"What? I have no idea what you're talking about!" Arthur squawked.

"Oh, like it isn't obvious, Artie. It was on the news. Everyone's ate up with the new Prince, but it looks like someone was a little _too_ ate up."

"I'll have you know, Arthur is a very respectable name and Kate and William's decisions had nothing to do with me. If you must know, I suggested the name Fredrick. But they were already decided." Arthur sniffed and turned away from his former colony.

Suddenly, the front door opened again and another former colony came in.

"Arthur! I came to say congratulations! The new Prince is very cute."

"Why thank you, Matthew."

"But, um, you know, naming him after you seems kind of conceited, don't you think?" Matthew asked in a small voice.

Arthur huffed. "You know, Matthew, I thought you would be more informed than Alfred. I had no say in the baby's name. Arthur was one of the names chosen by the prince and princess."

Alfred glanced at his brother and the two snickered quietly at their father-figure. They knew that couldn't possibly be the case. Arthur could be one self-righteous bastard when he wanted to.


	84. A New Beginning

**Note: I've thought, since playing Portal 2, what will Chell discover in this new world of hers? How different is it from the one she last saw? How far has civilization advanced? Not gonna lie, I was thinking of Looper when writing this. hehe**

**I don't own Hetaila.**

* * *

><p>Alfred isn't sure about what to expect in this new world. One hundred years is a long time. Everyone he could have known is dead, their children and grandchildren and possibly even great-grandchildren has all been born and he was here, twenty years old, still young in body and mind.<p>

There's a small farmhouse in the distance and Alfred decides he'll try talking to the owner about his situation, if it could even make sense to them.

Matthew is still humming in his arms. The Companion Cube is tied to his back by his jacket. It's uncomfortable, but it's there so he doesn't complain. It's something familiar and he needs that.

The farmhouse comes up quickly and Alfred hesitates. What if no-one in this time has heard of Aperture? What if they think he's some lunatic trying to kill them?

He takes a deep breath and walks up to the porch. He doesn't even get to knock before the door swings open, a tall blond man stepping out, gun in hand, pointing it in Alfred's face.

Alfred jumps back, almost dropping Matthew. "W-Wait!" he shouts, eyes clamped shut.

"Who the hell are you?" The man asks, not lowering the gun. He has one eye shut, his finger on the trigger.

"W-Wait!" Alfred says again, quieter this time. "Please, I just wanted to know where I am."

"On my property. No I suggest you turn tail and leave my sight before I decide to shoot you down right here."

"U-Um, if it's acceptable for me to say, Sir," Matthew speaks up cautiously. His purple eye looks up at the blond man with the gun. "But Alfred speaks the truth. He's just left a facility outside your fields and he's no idea where he is. My maps are only good in the facility, so I am of not much help."

Alfred stares at the man who looks at the robot as if he's used to machines giving intelligent conversation. Maybe he is.

The man lowers the gun.

"You were in Aperture?" He asks.

Alfred nods. "I woke up a few days ago and I was let out. But now I've learned its a hundred years in the future and I'm completely lost."

The man deliberates to himself silently. Finally he says, "Come in, I'll get you some coffee or something."

Alfred graciously takes a seat at the man's table, setting Matthew down next to him and the Companion Cube in the seat to his left.

"How'd you get that passed the grids?" the man asks, handing Alfred a cup of steaming, black coffee.


	85. Attack of Mr Fish!

**I don't own anything.**

* * *

><p>"Look at that whale, Mattie!" Alfie cried, pointing into the pond in their back yard. "It's huge!"<p>

Mattie giggled. "That's just Mr. Fish, Alfie; he's a goldfish."

"No, he's a whale and I'm Cap'n Ahab!" Alfie jumped up and stuck his toes into the pond, baiting Mr. Fish to come and nibble them.

"Oh no!" Mattie cried. "Don't let the whale get you, Alfie!" He tried to pull his brother back from the water, but it was too late! The whale had already got to Alfie.

"Oh, that dastardly fiend!" Alfie cried, swinging his arms and trying not to giggle as Mr. Fish nibbled at his toes. "I'll get that whale for taking my leg! I swear it!"

Mr. Fish got bored of Alfie's toes and swam away to investigate some algae at the bottom of the pond. Alfie took his toes out and Mattie pulled him away from the water.

"That was a close one, Alfie."

"Too close, Mattie. But I'm hungry now. Let's go get some lunch. I bet Artie made some mac'n'cheese!"

The two brothers raced inside then, trying not to get eaten by the giant space monster chasing them around the yard.


	86. The King's Brother

**Note: What is this? What is this terrible thing?! I wanted Alfred to be forced to mate with his brother for some reason. Like, to portray a dark side of royalty but, whatever... I really wanted the last part of Matthew's story and I like how it came out.**

**I own nothing!**

* * *

><p>Alpha Kind of Spades, Alfred Jones, was just twenty when he took the throne. His aging father, David Jones, and his wife, Allison, were getting along in years and needed their eldest son to take his place as the rightful heir to the kingdom.<p>

With his coronation, Alfred was expected to wed a bride. She or he would need to be Omega in Nature. Petite and of child-bearing age. She or he would need to be pure, having no previous children to any other Alphas.

The week before he would be officially named as King, all invitations to the other palaces came back. Not a single one had an age-appropriate Omega to wed to the new king.

With his coronation on the horizon, the old King made the next best decision. Alfred would wed his little Omega brother and keep the royal line pure.

At eighteen years of age, Matthew was both mature as an Omega and a dead weight that had yet to be married of for foreign relations.

When the two brothers were given the news, Matthew could not object. As an Omega, he had no say in such affairs. He was only an object to be bartered with. Alfred, as an Alpha, thought nothing of it. It was his duty to marry an Omega of pure and royal blood and to produce an heir quickly.

The Spades Kingdom celebrated Alfred's crowning. Matthew was sat in the Queens chair, though no crown was placed on his head and no good tidings were given to him.

The poor Omega's heart beat furiously in his chest as the simple townsfolk cheered and applauded his brother, their new King. His breathing was ragged and came in quiet pants. His anxiety was becoming too much and he hoped for a quick end to the parties.

That night, in the King's chambers, Matthew was sat in a chair off to the side. Alfred was changing into pajamas by his servants. Matthew watched on, still feeling his anxiety building in his chest. His chest heaved heavily, though no-one took notice.

When the servants were ordered out, Alfred lay in bed, looking expectantly to Matthew to come and do his duty. The two brothers did their acts. And by the next month, Matthew was pronounced by the royal physician to be pregnant.

Two months after he was diagnosed, Alfred married another Omega. This one was of the same royal standing as Matthew had been. The youngest in the family. His name was Arthur and Alfred treated him better than he ever had with Matthew.

Matthew the Omega cried at night in his own chambers away from his brother the King. He could not understand how his own father and brother could do this to him. Could they not see that it was wrong for two brothers to commit such acts? Was there not any sanctity of the family?

The old Queen held her youngest child as his stomach grew over the months. The blond Omega never spoke after the crowning of his brother. His eyes lost their innocent shine and became glossy in his depression.

The birth of Alfred's heir was just on the horizon and Matthew was expected to stay at the King's side during parties and hearings.

During the day, under the eyes of both royalty and common folk alike, Matthew was quiet and as an Omega was expected to behave. He did not speak his opinions; he ate little, and kept his gaze down. He sat beside Arthur's left while Alfred sat to the right of his newest Omega bride. Both of their stomachs were large and showed off Alfred's success in breeding.

The large swell of his stomach was sickening to look at. The thought that Alfred's child was inside of him made his physically ill. He hoped it would turn out deformed and sentenced to death. He hoped it died before even being born. He hated the child inside him and he hated his brother for putting it there.

He hoped Arthur's child died as well. He could come up with no other reason that just to spite his brother for forcing him into such a situation.

If the child died, then Matthew would be sentenced to death. If an Omega could not ensure the survival of the child, then he or she was not suited for the life of a child-bearer. He welcomed that end if it meant never having to touch the child inside of him. Having to listen to its cries for milk and attention.

He was silent in his wishes. Should he be found out of his thoughts of rebellion, he would not be sentenced to death, but held in the dungeon until the child was born and old enough to fend for itself. Only then would he be sentenced by the King for further punishment.

The birth of Alfred's fist child came on a cold winter night. The old Queen sat in the room as he child gave birth, directing the nursemaids, though they knew what to do.

Matthew didn't touch the child after it began to cry. The nursemaids were forced to feed it themselves and the old Queen took the child for herself, dismissing the maids after their hard work.

"He looks just like you, dear heart," his mother said. "He has purple eyes, just like lavender. And shining yellow hair like the corn."

Matthew kept his back turned to her and said nothing.

"He's an Omega, Matthew dear," she said quietly. "Alfred will not take him as his heir, even though he will be eldest."

Matthew tilted his head halfway toward his mother. "Omega?" he said quietly, his face scrunched up.

"Yes, dear heart. Alfred will want nothing to do with him. He will focus on Arthur's child now. And if that one turns to be Omega, he will try again for an Alpha until he is satisfied."

"If Omegas are so useless," Matthew whispered, "then why did Father try for another child. Alfred was firstborn. He had his heir."

Matthew's mother shuffled closer, the child still clutched to her breast. "It was not the King who desired another child. Alfred was a lovely little boy, but I always wanted many children since I was a little girl." She pet Matthew's hair and he flinched, pulling the blankets over himself, hiding from her.

"I wish you hadn't," he said brokenly. "I hate this."

The old Queen pressed a kiss to the blankets, over her son's head. "Oh, but if I had not had another child, I don't think I could have survived as long as I have. You have always been my shining star, Matthew. The beacon of light that guided me through tough times. Alfred was a strong child by Nature, but you were always shy and hesitant. You made me want to live to protect you and raise you into a good boy."

"But I ended up nothing. And no one will want a used Omega now that I've had child."

"Oh, but Matthew, my dear baby, I have seen many miracles happen during my time. Not every Alpha is as strong-willed as the King.

"Did you know? It is common practice for the common folk to love. They marry not for status, but to feel safe in another's arms. Omegas are not used for barter and trade, but seen as martyrs to be cherished."

Matthew peeked from under the blankets. He kept his gaze on his mother's face, not yet daring to look at the quiet child in her arms.

"Truly? Love? Like… The love between a mother and child?"

"Only better," his mother said with a smile. "I hear it is one of the best feelings a person can have."

With that, Matthew sat up in bed and finally took a glance at the little baby boy in his mother's arm. He indeed looked just like Matthew. He held no resemblance to Alfred and for that, Matthew thanked the heavens.

Alfred burst into the room then, just as Matthew held the boy for the first time. He demanded to see his child. But, when he caught sight of the small thing in Matthew's arms and could smell nothing but the gentle, sweet smell of Omegas, he turned to his brother with an angry face.

"You," he said, his finger pointed dangerously. "Why couldn't you make an Alpha?! This child is useless!" He looked at the bundle in Matthew's arms and sneered. "Just like you." He left his brother and child and mother in the birthing room.

Matthew looked at his mother. "Could I do that?"

"Find love?"

"Yes." He held the child to his chest, looking at the identical face in wonderment.

"If you can get Alfred to agree with you that banishment is the best option after your so-called failure. If he orders your banishment, we can never see each other again, but you will be free to leave the palace and find your own life."

"How do you know it's so different outside the palace? How can you be so sure?"

"Because I was born outside of the palace. I lived until I was of breeding age in a middle class home outside of the royal city."

"So you've seen people in love?"

"My own parents were in love, Matthew."

"Have I met them?"

The old Queen shook her head sadly. "No. They died many years ago. They were never allowed into the palace even after I was married to your father."

Matthew frowned at his mother and kissed her cheek. "I'm sorry."

"Thank you, dear heart, but it's been some times since I've seen them and it won't be long until I see them next."

"I will miss you when you leave for them."

"I will miss you when I leave too. But if I can see you happy before I go, then I will be the happiest."

Arthur's child was an Alpha and Alfred bathed it in glory, showing it off to the public. Arthur was shown off as well, hanging off Alfred's arm like a trophy. Matthew was forgotten about and Matthew's child – it wasn't Alfred's anymore – was forgotten as well.

Matthew named the baby boy after himself. Not out of conceit, but because they were alike. He named the baby Matthias.

Alfred banished Matthew when the Omega brought up the option. He thought nothing of it, having a guard escort his brother and first born off the palace property and sent with nothing but the clothes on their backs and a few gold coins to sustain them for a while as they traveled.

Matthew, with a different mindset, wished Arthur a healthy life, hoping his baby would turn out to be a better Alpha than his father or brother. Maybe he would turn out to be an Alpha to respect not just Omegas, but other people.

Matthew's mother watched him leave from one of the tall towers until he was nothing but a dot on the horizon. That was the last time she saw her baby before she died a few years later.

The common folks were very welcoming to a lonely Omega with a child. After a week of traveling, hitching rides on wagons and carts, Matthew was welcomed into the home of an elderly couple. They recognized him as the brother of the King. This upset Matthew at first, but the old woman, a Beta in Nature, eyed him with pity and then gave him a warm meal and a room that he and Matthias could sleep in.

The woman's husband, also a Beta, told him he'd been angry when he'd heard the King had forced his brother into birthing an heir. "A family should hold their Omegas in the highest honour. The King is a pig and I apologize on his behalf for forcing you into breeding outside of your comfort."

Matthew thanked the old man, smiling as he held Matthias while the baby slept. "Thank you, but you don't have to apologize for Alfred. He is an Alpha and he knows nothing else than that everything, including Omegas, belong to him. The only thing we can do is hope that the heir will become a good model for other Alphas."

The woman held Matthias while Matthew ate at their small table. The couple and the banished Omega chatted over a warm meal and Matthias cooed quietly, behaving wonderfully.

"I cannot stay forever," Matthew said a few days later. "I thank you very much for your hospitality, but I can't take advantage of it. I have to leave soon."

"We can't stop you, Matthew," the woman told him with a sweet smile, "but if you ever need help, we would gladly give you a room and food. You're a lovely young man."

"Thank you."

Matthew left the next day; Matthias swathed in a warm blanket and held tight in Matthew's arms. He had a small bag of food to get him through a day or two and he set out after many goodbyes with the elderly couple.

A few towns over, Matthew stopped at a hotel and ate a warm meal once more. He only stayed the one night and the next morning he was on the road again.

Nearly two months after being banished from the palace, Matthew found a lovely town that he decided he would want to call his new home. He thought his mother would think it absolutely lovely.

With the gold coins that he'd carefully saved, Matthew bought a house. It was small and only had two rooms, but it was a lovely change from the large, cold palace he'd grown up in.

The townsfolk welcomed him, most not recognizing him so far from the royal city. When he was looking for a job, Matthew figured he had no special skills that could afford him a healthy wage. He'd learned only what an Omega should know when they were in royalty. He knew not even how to spell his own name.

He began struggling with earning money to buy food for himself so he could produce enough milk for Matthias. His worries that he would soon not be able to afford the food he needed for both of them to survive. But that was all forgotten when he ran into a white-haired man at the market.

Matthew and Matthias were browsing for the cheapest food they could find when Matthew was knocked into and fell back. He clutched Matthias out of instinct, hoping his baby wouldn't get hurt much.

"Oh God, I'm sorry!" Matthew then felt hands on him, dragging him up and righting himself.

"I-It's fine. I should have been looking where I was going. I'm sorry."

"Well, I'm Gilbert," the man said with a large smile. "And what's your name, cutie?"

"M-Matthew," he squeaked. Matthias cooed and reached his hands out to Gilbert, looking at the oddly coloured man.

Gilbert laughed nasally. "Well, Matthew, what's a cutie like you doing at this dump?"

"I-I could ask you the same thing. I don't think this is the best market in town."

The man laughed again. "Well, not all of us can afford the best, Birdie." He let Matthias hold one of his fingers, wiggling it in front of the baby after Matthew said it was okay.

"W-Well, that's true. Matthias and I have been on a tight budget lately."

"And why's that? Someone as cute as you could hire easy."

Matthew blushed. "W-Well, I must admit I'm not the most educated person around," he said with self-consciousness.

"Did you not go to school? Did you have to help on the family farm?"

"W-Well, no. I was just not allowed."

Gilbert frowned at that. "Well that's not right. Where'd you grow up, the Hearts Kingdom?"

Matthew smiled shyly. "No, I was born and raised in Spades."

"Well, Matthew, no offense to your family, but they were fucked to not let an Omega get an education." The two talked for a while more and Gilbert, before Matthew was going to bid him adieu, told him, "I could teach you some stuff. If you want. I'm not… like, a master, but I could teach you simple stuff."

"That would be nice, but I couldn't pay you for that. I'm not able to keep jobs for very long and I have to be careful with the money I earn."

"I wouldn't charge. Just talking with you is enough," Gilbert said with a shy smirk. "How about we meet up here tomorrow and I can take you to a noodle shop. I could teach a few things there."

"Well," Matthew said after contemplating for a moment. "I think I'd be honoured to take up your offer. No one has ever asked to teach me before. Thank you, Gilbert."

The next day, and every second day after that, Matthew met Gilbert who taught him how to recognize the alphabet and after much struggling, how to write his and Matthias's name. He learned to count properly and add and subtract. He even, much to his great pleasure, learned to read.

With his new knowledge, Matthew was able to get better jobs. He still struggled, but not as much. He was able to buy food every day and he bought books to read to Matthias as he got older every single day.

Soon, Matthias was walking and Matthew began teaching him to talk. When he was old enough, Matthew taught Matthias to hold a pencil and taught him to write and read like he never had been.

Gilbert came to their two-roomed home and many times made Matthew and Matthias meals with the ingredients the Omegas had bought. He was personable, sweet, and very nice to be around.

When Matthew was hit by his first fall heat, Gilbert stayed away, respectful and proper, not coming around every night, lusting after the smell of a ready Omega. During his months of travel, many a stray Alpha had crept to the window of the room Matthew inhabitated during his heats.

Afterwards, when Matthew was undernourished and all but starving, Gilbert fed him good food made in his own kitchen. "My brother is married to an Omega and the little guy's taught me a lot about how to take care of them after a heat," he'd explained. "Omegas can become severely undernourished since they have no appetite." He gave Matthew a bowl of broth soup and held Matthias while the Omega ate hungrily.

"You're very kind to take care of an Omega like this," Matthew told him. "Even if he's not in your family. My mother was the only one who would comfort me while I had my heats when I was younger."

"What happened to her?"

"Who?"

"Your mother. What happened to her? Did she die? Is that why you are on your own?"

"No, she's not dead. Or, at least, I hope she is not. I am not allowed back to my home and I am happy about that. I hated my life before I left. Right now is the happiest I have ever been."

"What could a family do to an Omega to make them resent them so much?" Gilbert asked, confused.

"You see," Matthew said hesitantly. "I'm the King's brother," he said softly, not looking up from the half-empty bowl.

"Oh."

"And… Matthias is Alfred's first born."

"Oh."

Matthew nodded. He felt terrible. Not in a long time had the thought that Alfred had done that to him crossed his mind in a long time.

"There were no other Omegas ready to breed when Alfred was being crowned. Our father, the old King decided it would be best that I give myself to Alfred to keep the royalty line pure. It didn't matter anyway. Alfred mated with another Omega and Matthias was born an Omega while the second child was an Alpha."

Gilbert kept frowning at Matthew.

"I wanted Matthias to die so badly while I was pregnant," he confessed. "I'd hoped he would die in my womb so that I would be punished and killed as well."

"Why? Is that not a little extreme? To wish death upon yourself?"

"Alfred was my brother, Gilbert. He bred me without a second thought. My father ordered it!" He said harshly, rage at his family bubbling up. "I was nothing but a thing that could produce an heir and when I failed to give them an Alpha I was still nothing to them.

"I hated everyone when I was in bed with Matthias in my stomach. I even wished that Arthur would die just to make Alfred hurt. It was my mother how got me to actually look at my baby after he was born."

"What did she do?"

"She told me he looked nothing like Alfred, that he looked like me. And… that here, outside the palace and the royal city, people married for love and Omegas were not just a thing to Alphas. That we are something to be loved and cared for. Actual people and not things."

Gilbert finally smiled once again. "Your mother is a smart lady. Omegas are special. They're the ones who can keep our species alive. Without Omegas Betas and Alphas would have died long ago. You are the most important of the three Natures."

Matthew blushed, feeling his heart swell with pride. "Y-You're very kind to say that, Gilbert."

Months went by still and Matthias grew into a babbling toddler who liked to climb things and chase after dragonflies. Gilbert helped Matthew watch Matthias when he became too much for the tired Omega.

One evening, when Gilbert was watching Matthias while Matthew worked a shift at the post office, sorting mail and filing documents, he asked a few questions to the small child as he bounced him up in the air. The two made dinner for Matthew and when the Omega was home, Gilbert sat him down, a giddy smile on his lips and a bounce in his step that Matthias had begun to copy.

"Whats all this?" Matthew asked with a laugh. Watching Matthias hop around Gilbert as the Alpha tried to keep his excitement in control. "It looks as if you've made a feast. But it's just us."

"It is a feast. A celebration. Well… if everything goes right," Gilbert said with shocking shyness. He took a deep breath as Matthew gazed at him with confused eyes. "Matthew? I've known you for a while now and you're the best person I've ever met. You are nice and sweet and adorable and—I want to know if you would do me the honors of allowing me to court you?" Gilbert knelt down and opened his palm to show Matthew a silver band of metal.

"C-Court? A-As as in… T-To pursue?" Matthew asked breathlessly. His heart hammered and his felt faint. Gilbert stood back up, taking the ring back. He looked on, worried as Matthew panted lightly, as if trying to catch his breath.

"Are you alright? Do you need some water? Matthew?"

Matthias went up to his mother and tugged on his sleeve. "Are you alright, Mama? Gilly just wanted to ask you a question."

Matthew took a few more deep breaths to calm himself. "I-I'm sorry. I… Gilbert, I would love if you would court me, but… I-I don't think I could do anything with you." He started panting a bit more. "I-I couldn't…"

Gilbert shook his head. "I'm not after that, Birdie," he said quickly. "I just want you. To come home to see you there and have conversations with and to say you love me as much as I love you. I don't care about the sex or your heats or any of that," he assured hurriedly, trying to calm Matthew further. "I just want to raise Matthias with you and have him call me Vati."

Matthew broke out in tears, his Nature taking over in his anxiety. Matthias clung to him and he clung to Matthias and the two Omegas began to cry with each other.

"I-I'd love that, Gilbert," Matthew blubbered. "I want Matthias to call you Papa too."

The next week, Matthew told Gilbert he had two people he needed to tell about their official partnership. "They took me in for a while when I first started traveling. They live a few towns away. I would love to tell them how well I have come since leaving them."

Gilbert agreed and he accompanied Matthew and Matthias by cart to the elderly couple's home.

The woman answered the door, a large smile blooming across her ancient face at the sight of the bright blonde heads of Matthew and Matthias. She welcomed them and Gilbert into her home, calling for her husband to hurry and see their guests.

"We are going to be married in July," Gilbert said proudly as he bounced Matthias as the toddler nibbled at a candy. "Matthew would be a pretty summer bride, don't you think?"

The old woman laughed sweetly, agreeing as she pats Matthew's hands. "I am very happy to see you have found a nice man, Matthew," she told him. "Not all Alphas are bad," she reminded and Matthew agreed with her.

Matthew invited the two to their wedding and the couple accepted graciously. And by mid-July, Matthew was being walked down the aisle by the elderly man as his wife watched from the front row of seats, a handkerchief wrung in her hands.

Matthias stood by Gilbert's side, holding the rings they would be wearing by the end of the ceremony and Gilbert, he looked wonderful. Matthew tried not to cry as he stood in front of the elderly couple and Gilbert's family.

They kissed, their first ever, after exchanging vows and they both, including Matthias, went home that night very content in life.

Matthew dearly loved Gilbert and that night, after the wedding ceremony, so much more lovely than the hideous things that had occurred in the palace, as he lay in a bed with Matthias on his right and Gilbert on his left, held tight in the Alpha's arms, he finally understood that his mother was right.

Love was a wonderful thing and he was very happy he had found it in both Matthias and Gilbert.


	87. Just for Now

**Note: Okay! Here's more Portal!AU! Also, there's a short story I've been wanting to get down to about that involves Mattie, Alfred, and Cuba (Ismael). I hope you look forward to that!**

**I own nothing!**

* * *

><p>"Mattie? Are you still awake?"<p>

"Yes, Alfred. I don't sleep, remember?"

"Yeah…" Alfred turned over in bed, facing the blue ball next to him. "What do you do at night, Mattie?"

"I think."

"About what?"

"There is a whole universe of things I could think about."

"Do you ever think about what you were before?"

"No."

"Why?"

"How could I? My data bank was wiped."

"Yeah…"

"Al?"

"Yeah?"

"What do you dream about?"

"About before."

"Could you tell me about before?"

"What do you want to know?"

"How did you know me?"

Alfred stared at the blue eye that whirred and flexed, spinning around occasionally. He felt a tear drip down over his nose and fall onto the pillow under his cheek.

"Tears equate to sadness, yes? Why are you sad?"

"I just missed you, Mattie."

"Why?"

"Because…"

"Because why?"

Another tear fell and Alfred wiped it away before it fell off his nose. He reached over to touch the cold machine, feeling the smooth metal material it was composed of.

"You were very dear to me before."

"Am I dear to you now?"

"Always, Mattie." He leaned over and placed a kiss above the whirring eye.

"What was that?"

"A kiss."

"What does it mean?"

"It means that I love you very much."

"I am incapable of love, Alfred."

"That's okay. I still love you anyway."

"Would that not make you sad, though?"

"Maybe a little. But I know deep down, somewhere, you love me too, just like before."

"Tell me more about before."

"You were a scientist for Aperture. You were the one who came up with the formula for the reactive paint."

"I remember that."

"You do!"

"The formula is fairly simple."

"Oh."

"I was once human?"

"Yes, just like me."

"I could walk on legs and breathe and eat?"

Alfred nodded.

"Did I laugh?"

The blond gave a sorrowful laugh. "All the time, Mattie. Every day."

"What did I laugh about?"

"You laughed at me. I love your laugh. I would make jokes or act dumb to get a giggle out of you. You always were worried about your job, though."

"Is not research important?"

"Yes, but you were human. You needed to do other things. Laugh, love, live."

"Why did you love me?"

"Because you were you. You still are you, kinda. You still get shy. You were beautiful and clumsy sometimes. Your laugh was pretty and light and you ate like a bird and that always made me laugh. When Mr. Beilschmidt gave you a project, you would get so caught up in it you would forget to eat or take a break. I loved you for you. I still love you for you."

"You cannot love a machine, Alfred."

"I know, Mattie. But, please, just pretend for me for a while."


	88. Every Saturday Morning

**Note: Oh, Fluffy hasn't felt well this week. She had the plague. And by that, she means her Auntie Flo and not the adorable as a button Progressive lady. : ( Either way~ this one came out nothing how I'd planned it. Mattie is kinda harsh and Alfred is kinda rude when he thinks about Ismael, but hey! It's Cuba and the joke is that they hate each other! XD**

**I own nothing!**

* * *

><p>He worked at the Whole Foods Market and damn was it a pansy place, but holy shit did he look good behind that green apron.<p>

Every Saturday morning, Alfred went over his mental check list: ripped jeans, check; varsity jacket, check; chill shades, check; tousled hair, check; handsome self, double check.

Every Saturday morning, Alfred lied to his dad about hanging out with his football team at the 'arcade'. Alfred didn't even think their town had an arcade. What was it? The 70s?

Every Saturday morning, Alfred slipped his shoes on after going over his mental check list and lying to his old man about hanging with his dumb teammates and made his way over to the local Whole Foods where he would scope out the cutest blond he'd ever seen.

He always made sure to bring his wallet. He had to pretend he was buying something so he wasn't kicked out for loitering. Trust him, that'd happened before and he wasn't going to let it happen again.

Ten o'clock, Blondie was somewhere stocking the shelves. Alfred browsed listlessly, searching for a mop of yellow in the corner of his eye and when he finally found him, he would scope around the end of the aisle and watch as the beauty stocked shelves like a boss.

He could only stay so long before he started looking suspicious, so Alfred would circle the store, pushing a buggy full of decoy items that he would abandon at the end of his survey, and check up on his candy every now and again.

At the end of his stay, he'd pull an item off the shelf at random and beeline for the register he was at. The store was never that full, even on the weekends. It was a tiny town in the middle of nowhere so Alfred had all the time he could want at the register.

"I'm not stupid, you know. I can feel you watching me. Quit it before I call the manager and get him to put your picture up."

Ah, music to his ears.

"Hey, sugar."

"I'm not sugar." The other blond scanned the one item, bagged it and thrust it back at Alfred. "Now pay and leave."

"Not so fast," Alfred prompted. He felt so slick; he ruffled his hair and leant on the small counter, smooth as could be.

"Don't touch the conveyer belt," Blondie snapped. "And hurry up and pay for this."

Alfred handed Blondie a five. "Keep the change, sweetie."

The boy didn't keep the change; he thrust it back in the same manner as the chips bag and kept the usual frown on his face as well. "I'm not sweetie, either. Now leave."

"In a minute, you don't want to ruin the rest of my day, do you?"

"I couldn't care less."

"Ouch."

"Exactly. Now leave before I call Ismael over." The blond pointed to a tanned, dread-lock wearing man. His arms were bigger than Alfred's waist and he wore sandals which couldn't mean anything good. "We've been over this. I'm with him, not you. And I won't stop being with him to be with you. Now get lost."

"Hey, Matt, he given ya trouble?"

Alfred jerked back up, fumbling with his chips. "Ah, n-no! No trouble, just leaving, actually."

"Yeah, you'd better leave o _te voy a dar algo para que me recuerdes_."

Alfred skipped past the dark-skinned thug of a man. On the other side of the registers, though, he blew a kiss at Matthew and winked before dashing out before Ismael could register what he'd done.

Every Saturday morning, Alfred would scope out the cutest guy he'd ever seen, avoiding his lameass boyfriend who probably had some reason or another to be deported back to whatever third-world country he'd come from and trying to win Matthew over to the light side.

Every Saturday morning, Alfred was shot down mercilessly by Matthew who probably couldn't give a rat's ass about what Alfred felt about him and was probably going to threaten police involvement if Alfred didn't make his weekly visits biweekly to curb his annoyance.

Every Saturday morning, Alfred was chased out of the Whole Foods Market by Ismael, the big not-so-tough-guy-Alfred-could-so-totally-take-him- on-if-he-felt-like-it-but-he-wasn't-the-violent-ty pe-so-he-didn't.

And every Saturday afternoon, Alfred came home downbeat, listening to whatever his lame dad had done that morning, probably sewing or blowing up the kitchen, and he would sulk in his bedroom, looking at the one photo he had of Matthew, his blond, sweet, sugar-pie that would never be his.


End file.
